Dark Heaven
by Drake Clawfang
Summary: In an alternate world where Youkai and Humans live in uneasy peace, a winged Kagome battles youkai, a corrupt government and her own demons while struggling to keep her secret as such.
1. Prologue

Dark Heaven

**Behold, I am back! Yes, inspiration has returned, and I am writing Inuyasha fanfics once again!**

**Which means "The Trial of Joey Wheeler" will be on hold, but hey, I wanna start my Inu fics again! And I have a good feeling about this one! It's been a while since I've done an Inu fic, so please review!**

Prologue

City of Haven

15 years ago

She whimpered and pressed herself closer to the woman holding her to her breast. Kaede sighed and stroked the hair of the small two-year old infant in her arms. But it did nothing to sooth her. The infant was confused. Kaede understood what was happening. She had been shielding the child from the slings and arrows of the Council. Naomi Higurashi, the child's widowed mother, was a member of the Council of Thirteen. When she had given birth to Kagome two years ago, the Council flew into a flurry.

Never had there been a child like Kagome. Her…abilities, brought about a debate of her origins. Many had thought she had been a hanyou child, but that was impossible. As a member of the Council, it would have been rather unlikely that Naomi could have relations of any sort with the Youkai without proper authorization. None knew what she was. Most, sadly, didn't care, and Youkai or Human, the verdict would be the same. This time, Naomi's influence would not save her daughter.

"I don't like the yelling," Kagome whispered, sobbing silently. Kaede nodded. The yelling was coming from the door to the next room. Behind that door, the Council of Thirteen would decide what to do with what had become known as The Child. Suddenly, the door flew open, and Kaede gasped as a dark figure filled the doorway.

"Will you protect this…creature, any longer?" The man seethed.

"Councilor Naraku, you will stand down!" A female Councilor roared. Councilor Nine, Onigumo Naraku, turned around.

"She has been allowed to live long enough, Kikyo, and you know well as I that it is folly to allow her to live any longer!" Naraku snapped. "Why do we delay judgment on this one, when so many others have been put to death?" Councilor Five, Kikyo Tama, narrowed her eyes.

"It is a delicate situation, Naraku," Kikyo grated.

"It is a farce," Naraku spat. "Were she the daughter of any other member of the city, she would have been killed long ago! We cannot allow her mother's standing to blind us to what should be seen!"

"You would challenge me to protecting her?" Naomi shouted. Kagome's mother was Councilor Seven, two ranks above Naraku. But then, Naraku had only joined the Council a single year ago. Moving up 4 ranks in that space of time meant he would surely be promoted again soon, and Naomi knew that if she could not secure favor with higher members before then, Naraku's power would surely seal Kagome's fate, once he outranked her.

"I would challenge to say you only refuse her death because she is your blood," Naraku shot back.

"Enough, Naraku," A voice called out. The Council grew silent as a tall brunette woman shifted past them, all moving to make way for her. The Councilor looked down at Kagome with gentle eyes and a sad smile.

"Midoriko, you have judgment?" A Councilor asked. Midoriko Shikon, Head of the Council, nodded.

"I do," She whispered. She looked at the terrified child in Kaede's arms. "Kagome Higurashi is but a child, and yet, we cannot allow ourselves to be blinded. She is not hanyou nor youkai, for the genetic tests have proved so. And yet…I feel there is no other choice. She may not be of them, but she is not of us, either." Naomi's heart clenched as Midoriko turned to address the Council. In that dark moment…she knew.

"The Child will not be accepted by the Youkai, and yet, we cannot allow her to remain with us. I fear we have no choice but to do what must be done."

"I demand a ballot!" Naomi cried, her eyes watering. Midoriko turned to her.

"A ballot has already been passed, last night," Midoriko said.

"And I was not notified?" Naomi asked.

"We agreed that you were too close to the situation. Your vote could not be trusted. The Ballot passed with a nine-three margin. Nine in favor. The Child must die." Kaede gasped, Kagome looking up at her in confusion. Die? What did that mean?

"We have agreed that the death will be via injection," Midoriko continued. "Painless, it will be as if she is falling asleep." She looked at Naomi, and the tears running down her face. It was harsh, yes. Children this young should not be put to death. And yet, Kagome was not an ordinary child. There was no other way.

"May I…may I have…a minute alone with her?" Naomi sobbed. Naraku opened his mouth to protest, but Midoriko stopped with a hand in the air. No one disobeyed the ruling of the Head of the Council.

"You may have five," Midoriko said. She turned and gestured for the rest of the Council to enter the meeting room, leaving Naomi alone with Kaede and Kagome.

"Mommy?" Kagome asked, stepping away from Kaede and taking a few steps towards her mother. Naomi sniffed. How to do this? How do you look your child in the eyes and tell them they're going to die?

"Kagome…I'm so, so sorry…" Naomi cried, tears streaming down her face. She had spent the last two years in Council, trying to keep the debate going, hoping that, if she could delay the inevitable long enough, a way out might rise before her. But no. "Please, Kagome…my beautiful angel…I'm sorry."

"What's wrong Mommy?" Kagome asked, looking up at her mother. Naomi fell to her knees and pulled Kagome into a deep hug.

"I don't want to lose you, but there's nothing more I can do. They have voted…" She whispered. "Kagome…in a few minutes…" Naomi was cut off as the door opened. Two armored guards in blue and white, the city's colors, stepped out, closing the door behind them. Naomi noticed the small silver case in the hands of one of them, and paled.

"It…has not been five minutes," She protested.

"Councilor Naraku's orders," One of them muttered. Naomi bit her lip. Of all the Council, Naraku had been pushing for Kagome's death ever since she had been born. There was no sympathy for the Child in his heart.

"Mommy?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome…this needle they're going to give you…you're just going to go to sleep," Naomi said. Kagome shook her head.

"But I'm not sleepy." She said. Naomi sighed as she felt the two guards step up behind her. She eyed the silver case, and made a choice. A choice that would surely earn her a suspension from the Council, possibly even expulsion. But she made her choice.

Naomi grabbed the case and swung to her feet, slamming it into the head of one guard. He fell back as his partner stumbled for his gun. He was down as Naomi swung the case again.

"Go!" Kaede urged. Naomi scooped up her daughter and turned, running down the hall as fast as she could. She heard a door open behind her, and Naraku's cry of anger as he saw her flee. Naomi reached the stairwell and started to descend the stairs. She gasped as she saw the doors on the ground floor burst open, 4 guards rushing into the stairwell. Naomi turned back and ran up. Below, Naraku flung open the door and looked up.

"That…Beast, cannot live, Naomi!" He roared. Naomi held Kagome closer to her.

"Mommy!" Kagome wailed. Naomi ignored her and kicked open the door to the roof. She ran forward, skidding to a halt at the railing that lined the edge. Before sprawled Haven, city of the humans. A city that knew, to keep themselves safe, genetic purity was needed. No breeding with the Youkai city a mile away, none. No one could be different. This place was one where Kagome was doomed.

"Stop this, Naomi," Naraku pleaded, his voice shockingly soft. "I know this is painful for you, but you only hurt yourself more by denying the inevitable truth. She must die for the good of the city, you know this." Behind him, two armed guards stepped onto the roof. Naraku nodded to them. "Take the Child," He ordered. Naomi gasped and turned back to the city, letting Kagome down from her arms.

"Kagome, remember what I told you to _never, ever_ do?" She asked. Kagome nodded. "Do it," Naomi ordered.

"But Mommy…"

"DO IT!" Naomi screamed, pushing her daughter. Kagome screamed as she fell back under the railing and fell into the air.

"No!" Naraku cried, running forward. He and Naomi watched as Kagome plummeted.

"Do it, Kagome!" Naomi screamed desperately. Kagome heard, and remembered what her mother had told her to never do. But if she was saying to do it now…Kagome clenched her muscles. Nothing. She tried again. Nothing.

"She does not know how to," Naraku sneered. Naomi shook her head.

"Naraku…she will live," She promised. Kagome sucked in a breath, clenched her muscles, and closed her eyes. She summoned all the strength she could in her infant body, and released. It was painful. It was difficult.

It was magnificent.

_THWAP_

"Impossible!" Naraku screamed, his eyes wide in disbelief. Kagome opened her eyes, tears falling from them as she noticed her descent slowing. Naomi smiled.

"Kagome…my beautiful angel," She whispered. Far below, Kagome's leather torso restraints fell to the ground, along with the remains of her tattered shirt. Naraku and Naomi watched as Kagome crossed the sky, carried away on her feathery white wings.


	2. Angel

Dark Heaven

Chapter 1

Angel

Present Day

15 Years Later

Black boots slapped down on the pavement, carrying the wearer down the darkened streets of Haven. She turned and ducked down an alley, stopping to catch her breath. She peeked out onto the street and noticed it empty. She let out a sigh of relief. Then a hand clamp down around her mouth. Her eyes widened as she was pulled deeper into the alley.

"Hey there sweet thing," The man behind her chuckled. "Don't you be runnin' away. I just wanna have fun." The man sneered and ran his tongue along her cheek. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you."

"I bet you say that to all the girls." The man spun around and produced a switchblade, holding it up to the woman's throat. At the other end of the alley stood a dark figure. In the cool night breeze, the figure's long, midnight hair blew to the side. They wore a form-fitting black top with a pair of black jeans. Not exactly the most threatening attire in fashion.

"You wanna join the party?" The man sneered. The woman in his arms whimpered.

"Let her go before you get hurt," The figure ordered. The man snickered at the sound of the voice: female. Two ladies in one night. Score.

"And who's gonna hurt me? You?" The man laughed. He got out a few good chuckles before the woman across the alley narrowed her black-blue eyes.

­_FWOOP_

The man gasped as a pair of gigantic wings spread from behind the woman. Though the alley was large enough for cars, even these wings could not stretch out properly in the room provided, and curved up into the air. The man stumbled back, releasing the woman in his grasp, who ran for cover.

"What…what the hell are you?" the man whispered.

"You just answered your own question," The winged woman replied. Suddenly, she dove forward with a small flap, zooming down the alley. The man gasped and dove to the ground as the woman soared passed him. He fumbled in his pocket producing a handgun, and stood up, shakily aiming the gun. He panted and looked around the darkness of the alley.

Every shadow was a demon, waiting to leap. Every dark form was a threat to be dealt with. The man's eyes darted back and forth. Movement! No, his imagination. He swallowed heavily and looked behind him. A flash, and he spun forward again. A whoosh of air behind him, a cold wind on his neck, and he screamed. Spinning around, he fired again and again, until the alley was echoing with the empty click of a spent clip.

He cursed and reached for his pocket, his fingers wrapping around another clip, when he felt a hand grab his collar. He cried out as he was flung back over the woman's head, his gun clanging on the pavement below. He hit hard ground and tasted blood, spitting a bloody glob onto the pavement. Suddenly, he was spun around on his back and hauled up to eye level with the winged demon.

"P p please, don't, don't kill me," He pleaded. The demon narrowed her eyes.

"Alright," She replied. She dropped him to his stomach, and grabbed him by the shoulders. He screamed in horror as the demon flapped again and soared out of the alley into the air. He looked down in terror as the city streets grew smaller, until the demon was carrying him above the rooftops. The demon flew several blocks before spying the building she wanted.

"This is your stop," She growled. She screeched to a halt and flung the man forward. He screamed as he headed towards the building before him.

- - - - - - - - - -

Inside the offices of the Haven PD, the chief of police was on the phone.

"I know crime has been on the rise," Myoga Nomi sighed, signing a waver on his desk. "Look, we need more funding, but it's all been allocated," He explained, tapping his pen on the edge of the desk, frowning. "It's not like my officers waste time, they work hard,." He said, crossing the room to get a new pen from atop the filing cabinets. "Well I'm sorry, but we're doing all we can. It's not like the criminals just crash through my window on a nightly basis!"

_CRASH_

Myoga yelped and jumped to stare as a man in a black jacket and dirty trackpants slammed through his window and landed on the carpet. He stared in shock as the man groaned, weakly moving his arm. Two officers barged through the door of Myoga's office, guns at the ready.

"Holy shit," One of them muttered, lowering his weapon.

"Hold on, I know this guy," Another said, turning the man over.

"Well well, Musou Gumo, wanted on four charges of rape." The officer patted Musou on the cheek. "Well pal, hope you had a good meal, because the food from here on out sucks." Musou moaned in response.

"C'mon, let's get him outta here," The first man said, hauling Musou to his feet. The two escorted Musou away, his feet dragging. Myoga watched them go, his eyes narrow. He calmly walked to his shattered window and looked up.

Across the street, kneeling on the top of the building there, was the dark woman, wings outstretched, blue-black eyes glowing in the moonlight. Myoga nodded.

"Angel," He muttered. "Figures." Angel stared at Myoga for a moment before rising to her full height and diving into the street, swooping up a moment later into the sky.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Page 1 is booked for the last Angel sighting," Sango Taijiya said, typing on her computer on the third floor of the _Haven Cryer_, the local newspaper. Her superior was complaining to her about the page set-up, _again_.

"I don't want that freaky bitch on my paper!" the editor snapped on the other end. "There's gotta be something else you can put on the front page."

"There is, but Angel draws buyers, like it or not. She's a story, people wanna read about her," Sango explained. The door to her office opened, and Sango looked up. "Gotta go," She said, hanging up. "Kagome, it's about time you showed up." Kagome Kirei groaned in response and grabbed the pot of coffee Sango had on the counter of her office.

"Please don't start, I didn't get much sleep last night," Kagome grunted, pouring herself some coffee. "So what's on the agenda today?" The response was a photograph pushed in front of her face as she lifted her coffee to her lips. Kagome rolled her eyes and plucked the picture from Sango's hands. It showed a dark figure with wings flying across a starry sky.

"Another one?" Kagome asked curiously. "That's what, the third?"

"The _fourth_ sighting, and still no clue as to what or who she is," Sango corrected. "I've had Shippo all over the city on all-night stakeouts, living on black coffee and doughnuts. He can't get a good shot. She comes and goes from nowhere."

"Maybe she really is an angel," Kagome joked, tossing the picture on her own desk and sitting down.

"She's probably just a Renegade," Sango said with a shrug. "Or maybe a refugee. Who knows? What matters is that the longer it takes us to find out, the more we can milk the mystery."

"So what's the story this time?" Kagome asked, turning on her computer.

"Same old same old. Police and Council have no comment, rumors on the Elite Guard, eye-witness reports, blah blah," Sango replied. "Hey, I need you to come with me tonight." Kagome looked up.

"What for?" She asked.

"The Council is holding a press release on Angel, I need someone to write down notes," Sango explained.

"So they admit she exists? About time," Kagome muttered.

"Well they can't deny it forever. Someone or something is out there, flying around the city, and they'd be outright idiots not to say something. Stop the rumors and such. So you in?" Kagome blinked.

"Where is the meeting?"

"At the Council Towers, tonight at 8," Sango replied. Kagome's eyes widened.

"Kagome?" Kagome did a double take to see Sango leaning over her shoulder. "You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, just…I don't like that place," She said. "I dunno…I don't like it is all."

"Well hey, time to conquer the fear then," Sango encouraged. "Come on, Shippo is out on the Angel stakeouts, and there's no one else who's willing to come." Kagome sighed.

"Okay…I guess I can come." Sango smiled.

"Great, I'll meet you at the entrance at 7," She said. Kagome nodded and laid her head down on her desk, trying to ignore the dark thoughts caused by the mention of the Council Towers.

"Great."

**Chappie dedication to the reviewer who can tell me what Kagome's last name 'Kirei' means.**


	3. The Hunter

Dark Heaven

**The chappie dedication was pretty close! A FF reviewer AND a MM reviewer both gave the answer within 15 minutes of each other! But chandansi gets the dedication!**

Chapter 2

The Hunter

"I still say this meeting is a bad idea."

"And I still say I frankly don't care what you say," Kikyo and Naraku bantered, walking down the halls of Council Tower II. The two often clashed in wars of ethics over the Council's actions. Really, it was a pointless cause. Kikyo was Councilor Three, but Naraku stood tall over her as Councilor Two. Midoriko still stood as Councilor One, but she rarely partook in details anymore. Kikyo wasn't sure why. The Council Head recently seemed emotionally and physically drained, although which one had caused the other, Kikyo wasn't sure.

"What exactly do you plan to do? I assume since you organized this meeting, you have a plan," Kikyo said.

"We tell them she is a Renegade, and the House of Taisho has no comment on her," Naraku explained coolly. "We do not tell them her name, and imply that we are prepared to send out the Elite Guard to capture her. That is all."

"So we lie to them yet again?" Kikyo grated. She had joined the Council to help the city of Haven, not lie and cheat its people. But Naraku did have a method to his deception this time. Angel's real name was Kagome Higurashi, but a thorough search of the city once she had come out of hiding had turned up nothing. She either had taken an alias, or was hiding out in the. They surely could not tell the city that Angel was living among them, there would be panic in the streets.

"Well, what is our alternative? The truth?" Naraku laughed. The truth of the story, that Angel was the daughter of the now-dead councilor Naomi Higurashi? That the Council had known of her for 17 years, and done nothing? That her own mother had betrayed the Council for her daughter's life, only to give up her own by committing suicide? The scandal would ruin the Council.

The two reached the twin red oak doors at the top floor of Council Tower II, and pushed them open. Inside lay Midoriko's private quarters, spanning across the rest of the floor and up 2 more floors. Midoriko herself was leaning back in a wingback chair in front of a fireplace. Kikyo noted that the Head of the Council was looking rather pale as of late. Next to her chair stood a tall, brunette man with dark blue eyes.

"You have arrived," He said. The man was Kouga Ookami, official liaison between the Council of Thirteen and the House of Taisho, the governing body of the youkai city of Horai. The house consisted, from what Kikyo had heard, of a kitsune, a koumori, a raidin, a ryu, and was headed by Toga Taisho himself, the Inu no Taisho, leader of the youkai. Kouga was not an official member of the House, but was rather the appointed contact from one body to the other. He was one of the few, human, youkai, or hanyou, who had free reign to come and go from either city as he pleased.

"Why does Toga feel the need for you to be here?" Naraku asked.

"The Inu no Taisho feels that any investigation concerning non-humans should be carried out with a non-human hand," Kouga explained.

"She is not a youkai," Kikyo said.

"We shall be the judges of that," Kouga replied. "If she is youkai or hanyou, she will be brought back to Horai to stand trial for her actions, after which she will remain there. Assuming that you humans find her before the Ambassador does."

"Ambassador?" Naraku asked, clearly surprised. "We were not informed of such a thing."

"The Inu no Taisho felt that telling you of the Ambassador ahead of time would cause…complications for him."

"Who is he, and when will we meet him?" Kikyo asked. Kouga shook his head.

"You won't. He is already in the city, and I am under orders to not release his name to you. If he is to complete his task properly, he is to remain anonymous."

"I see…" Naraku muttered. "And what is this task he is to perform?"

"He will find this 'Angel', and determine if she poses any danger to Haven or Horai. If he determines that she is not a threat, she will be taken back to Horai to stand trial." Kikyo narrowed her eyes.

"And if she is found to be hostile?" She asked.

"Then he is to kill her," Kouga said simply. Kikyo gasped.

"You can't be serious!"

"The Inu no Taisho is quite serious, Councilor," Kouga said with a shrug. "You claim to have evidence that Angel is not a youkai, but if we find her to otherwise be dangerous, she will be dealt with."

"The Council has a complicated history with Angel," Kikyo said. "We will meet and determine if we will allow your…minion, to hunt Angel."

"You may meet and vote if you want, but the hunt will continue. We have already been authorized to do so."

"And just who authorized this?" Kikyo asked.

"I did," Midoriko whispered. Kikyo's eyes widened. Midoriko _never_ abused her standing like that. Pulling rank was something the other Councilors did, using their high rank to make decisions, and refusing input from lesser Councilors. Midoriko never pulled rank, she always let the Council vote. It wasn't as if she _couldn't_ pull rank…she just didn't.

"Angel is a variable in the equation of peace," Midoriko continued. Kikyo noted with concern that her eyes had black circles around them. Had she been having trouble sleeping. "A variable we cannot allow to be unchecked. If she wishes us no harm, then let the House do what they want with her. If she wishes harm…then we shall do the same."

"Don't you think that's a bit harsh?" Kikyo asked. "You used to be Naomi's friend, Councilor, surely you realize that your judgment is…"

"An excellent decision," Naraku finished, cutting Kikyo off. "Tell me Kouga, when does this Ambassador begin his hunt?" Kouga nodded.

"He has already taken into the city to search," He said.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Lunch," The guard snapped, opening a hatch at the bottom of the cell door and sliding a tray of barely edible food into the cell. Musou grunted and hopped down from his bunk, grabbing the tray with disgust. He grabbed the plastic fork and snapped it with his palm, not caring as a splinter cut his thumb. He grabbed a handful of lumpy, lukewarm mashed potatoes with his hand and crammed it in his mouth.

"Hey! Gumo!" Musou looked up and scowled as the guard tapped his nightstick on the cell bars. "You've got a visitor. It's your brother." Musou frowned as the guard pulled out his keys and unlocked the cell.

"I don't have a brother," He said. The guard ignored him and pulled Musou to his feet, slapping a pair of handcuffs around his wrists. He pushed Musou out of his cell into the hall and marched him down the row of cells. He turned, opened a door, and pushed Musou inside. Musou turned.

"Hey, this isn't the visitor center!" He protested. The door slammed shut in his face, the locks clicking into place. Musou turned back and squinted into the dark room. It wasn't that large, maybe the size of his cell. A single small window on the wall cast a gloomy light into the room. Musou stepped forward, and a hand wrapped around his throated. Musou gasped as he was pushed back against the door, puffs of hot breath on his nose.

"Wh…who…?" He groaned.

"You're Musou Gumo?" The man in the room asked, growling. Musou nodded.

"Are you here…to help me?" He asked.

"No," The man replied. "You're a bastard, and I'd rather just kill you here. But you have something I want."

"I have nothing," Musou protested. The man slapped Musou across the face. Musou's eyes widened as he felt a trickle of blood on his cheek.

"Claws…you…you're not human," He said

"No shit," The creature growled. "Who is Angel?"

"What?"

"Angel, who is she?" The creature snapped. Musou couldn't see well enough to tell if he was a youkai or a hanyou. Like it mattered, he could kill him now no matter what he was.

"I don't know," Musou said.

"Where can I find her?"

"I…don't…"

"GUESS!" The creature snarled. Musou squeaked as the hand around his neck tightened.

"C…crime. She goes after the crooks. Four times now," He gasped. "Watch for criminals…she'll come to you." The creature growled.

"You'd better be right," He threatened. "Or I'm coming back for another visit." The creature flung Musou away, sliding along the floor. He coughed and looked up as the creature pulled open the door, breaking the frame where it locked, and swept out of the room.

**Dedication to the reviewer who can tell me (in English), what 4 youkai are in the House of Taisho, besides the Inu no Taisho. Again, the types are: kitsune, koumori, raidin, and ryu.**


	4. Q and A

Dark Heaven

Chapter 3

Q and A

"It was a mere five hundred years ago that the Great War devastated our world. Technology was set back a century and entire countries were destroyed. In the wake of the turmoil, human and youkai were faced with the reality that the centuries of peace had been broken with disastrous results. We had to work together to find common ground once again."

"Thus the few thousand humans left alive founded Haven, the last great human city. While we have heard tales of other cities far off across the oceans, it would be folly to believe this, and until we can fund an expedition across the waters, it is safe to assume that Haven and its citizens are all that remains of humanity's once glorious civilization."

"A few miles to the south west is Horai, city of the Youkai. We humans and youkai agreed to part ways, but not to make war. Now, after five decades, the bonds of human and youkai flow strong. Both cities have prospered greatly, and the human race is now populated well over a hundred thousand. Our races are slowly but surely regaining their glory days. However, not all is well in our world."

"While we have grown, we have done so as individuals. The gap between human and youkai has not been repaired. We list in peace, but not in harmony. If we are to achieve a brighter future, we must strive to reach out to our brethren and work together. If we are to realize our forgotten past, to rebuild the world where human and youkai live among each other, we must first release ourselves from our prejudices, our suspicions, and our mistrust. To defeat the gap that separates us, we must first defeat the gap within ourselves. The future is bright, ladies and gentleman. And we shall reach it, no matter the cost."

The assembled press applauded wildly as Naraku finished his speech. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Is he done yet?" She muttered. Sango nodded, her eyes bright.

"Yeah," She said. "Oh, before I forget, Miroku is meeting us after the conference for dinner."

"Your boyfriend?" Kagome asked. Sango blushed.

"He's not my boyfriend, Kagome. He's a male, who happens to be a friend."

"Sango, you slept in the same bed for an entire week last year."

"His apartment was being renovated!" Sango defended. She looked up, and gasped. "Get up!" She hissed. Kagome stood up, and Sango stood on her chair to get above the crowd.

"Councilor Naraku," A reporter asked. "What comment does the Council have on the recent Angel sightings?" Naraku cleared his throat. On the stage behind him, the other eleven members of the Council, minus Midoriko, shifted in their seats. Kikyo in particular narrowed her eyes.

"The Council has contacted the House of Taisho for their recommendations. Until that time, we are avoiding direct action against her. Once the House gives us their advice, we shall proceed from there," Naraku said. "Next question, please."

"Councilor, the Council Head has not been seen in some time. Why is she not appearing?" Naraku frowned. He himself wasn't sure about that one, although he had a guess. Midoriko was not quite as energetic as she once was.

"Councilor Shikon has taken ill as of late. She is not well, but we are ensuring her condition does not worsen," Naraku replied.

"There are a few who say that Councilor Shikon has passed on, and the Council is covering her death," The reporter said. Naraku cleared his throat. He never had been on good standing with the media…they were too nosey.

"Councilor Naraku and I have seen Councilor Shikon earlier this day," Kikyo said, standing up. Naraku gave her a look. On the one hand, she, a figure far more trusted, was helping him save ace. In the same breath, _she_ was helping _him._ Naraku let it slide. "Councilor Shikon is under the weather, but she is alive and active in the Council." Kikyo inwardly flinched, remembering Midoriko's rather odd pulling and rank. "She is simply not up to a public appearance at the moment." The reporter accepted this with a curt nod, and sat down.

"Councilor Naraku," Sango spoke up. "I have a pressing question about your earlier speech." Naraku nodded. "You tell us that we must work together with out youkai brethren to a brighter tomorrow. Yet you encourage study of the Great War, you remind us of the laws on breeding with youkai, and you constantly enforce the ruling of Renegades and Refugees from Horai."

"All of what you say is true," Naraku said. "What is your point?"

"My point is that, while your talk of unity is well and good, you seem to enjoy reminding us that we are separate. You speak of bridging the gap, but remind us over and over of the gap to be crossed," Sango explained. Naraku smiled.

"My dear…may I have your name?" He asked.

"My name is Sango," Sango replied.

"Well, Ms. Sango, there can be no resolution to a problem, until you acknowledge the problem."

"True, but if you focus on the problem too much, you will not see the resolution," Sango countered. Naraku strained to keep his composure and looked away.

"Next question, please," He gritted.

- - - - - - - - - -

"He's late again…" Sango growled, tapping her nails on the tabletop. Kagome sipped her coffee and smirked. The two were sitting in a small café a few blocks from the _Cryer_ offices.

"Does it matter, he's not your boyfriend, remember?" Kagome teased. "Why do you care?" Sango coughed lightly.

"I don't care, I'm just stating the facts," She defended. "So, what's on the agenda tonight?" Kagome shrugged.

"Sit at home, watch TV," She replied. Sango shook her head.

"Ever think of…you know, getting a _life_?" She asked.

"I have a life. Just not a very exciting one," Kagome said, taking another drink of her coffee.

"Yeah, I don't get that," Sango thought aloud. "You come into work, you go home. Occasionally we do stuff like this afterwards, but for the most part you don't seem to have much of a life outside of work. What do you do with yourself all the time?" Kagome shrugged.

"I find ways to keep busy," She said. "So how's Shippo doing?" She asked, changing the subject. "You mentioned he was on a photohunt for Angel." Sango nodded.

"I've had him sleeping out on the rooftops the last two nights," She confirmed. "Night vision cameras, flashes, I think he even picked up motion sensors somewhere. He can't get her."

"Maybe he isn't in the right area. Word is she's a crime fighter. He should hang around the banks and that," Kagome suggested. Sango started to reply, but stopped as the café door opened.

"Park it round the side, Yash," Miroku Kazana called out the door, walking into the café.

"Oh…no…" Sango groaned. Kagome smiled. Sango had confided that she did like Miroku, just…she didn't _like_ him. Miroku, on the other hand…

"My darling!" Miroku cheered, sweeping across the café. "After a hard day, it is a welcome sight to see your lovely…" Miroku was cut off as Sango reached up and put a hand across his face. Miroku looked down at her from between her fingers. "We're still fighting?" He asked, his voice muffled against her palm. Kagome moved aside in her booth, and Miroku sat down beside her.

"Are you done?" Sango asked, blushing. "Do we have to do this every time you show up?" Miroku grinned.

"Well I simply want to make sure your beauty is being properly appreciated," He explained. The café door opened again.

"Roku, your keys," The man called, tossing the item to Miroku. Miroku snatched them out of thin air, and beckoned the man forward. Kagome looked up from her coffee, and stared. Walking towards their table was a tall, handsome man. His hair was what got her attention first: it was jet-black, and even longer than her own. Then she caught sight of his eyes, a deep violet. And she blushed when she noticed they were staring back.

"Kagome, Sango, I'd like you to meet Inuyasha Saiga."


	5. Relationships

Dark Heaven

**One of my reviewers, a while back, said my story reminded them of Underworld. Well, when I started this, I'd never watched the film, although it looked fairly cool. I saw it last week, and wow. There _are_ quite a few parallels between Dark Heaven and Underworld. It's eerie…**

Chapter 4

Relationships

_"That went well,"_ Naraku silently mused, walking to his office. The meeting had done exactly what he had wanted it to do: nothing at all. It had quelled no fear, answered no questions, cleared up nothing. Which is why, as Councilor Two, he made sure _he_ did all the public speaking now. Only when you man the light switch, can you ensure the people are left in the dark.

"Councilor," Naraku glared at his secretary as she stood from her post. "You…a visitor arrived, during the meeting," She said. Naraku processed this information, nodded, and entered his office. It was dark, the only light coming from the full window and crescent moon in the night sky. Naraku's lovely black vinyl swivel chair was turned to the window. A hand hung out into the air on the right arm. Every few moments, the being would snap, and a short plume of flame would spark from their fingertips. Naraku smiled. He knew this man.

"Kagemusha, long time," Naraku said, closing the door and locking it, flipping on the lights. The chair swung around to reveal a tall man in a fine black suit with a red undershirt. His eyes were a deep green, although they occasionally flashed red. His hair was red, neatly trimmed and perfectly parted. This man was not just anyone, but was Tenant Kagemusha Kazanobi. Tenant of the House of Taisho, one of the five leaders of Horai. Kagemusha smiled and put his feet up on Naraku's desk.

"Naraku, long time indeed," Kagemusha smiled. Naraku made his way to the side of the room.

"Brandy, cigar? Cigarette?" He asked, pouring himself a drink. The ryu-youkai held up an unlit cigarette in his hands and blew out a breath. A quick blast of flame lit the cigarette, and Kagemusha casually puffed, blowing the smoke out through his nose.

"I don't drink," He sniffed. Naraku nodded and sipped his.

"So, why did he send you?" Naraku asked, sitting down in one of the two chairs opposite Kagemusha.

"He is not pleased with your performance," Kagemusha explained, tapping his cigarette against his shoe. Naraku noted a small bit of ash that fell onto his desk with distaste. This desk had been hand crafted over a week by the finest craftsmen in Haven. He didn't like it being dirty. "You have done well, helping the goodwill of our two species to fester, but it is not enough. You know what he desires."

"I know Midoriko has it," Naraku defended. "Recently, she is not well. She is pale, worn. Drained. Surely evidence that it is taking its toll on her." He swirled his brandy and took a drink.

"Perhaps. Or perhaps it is just a bout of the flu, and you are wasting our time on her," Kagome replied. "He's been waiting fifty years, Naraku. He will not wait much longer. You made a deal with us, Naraku, and you will not back out now."

"I have no intention to back out, Kagemusha. I just need more time," Naraku said. "Rest assured, I shall make good on my promises to him." Kagemusha smirked.

"We shall see," He said, standing up. He stared out the window, blowing out another puff of smoke as Naraku joined him. "I remember a great time, Naraku. A time when humans and youkai slaughtered one another in an epic battle to exterminate each other. Those were wonderful days, Naraku."

"They are not yet done, Kagemusha," Naraku reminded him. "Your master spent fifty years searching for it, and soon, it shall be ours again." Kagemusha nodded.

"You are correct, Naraku. And when we have it, this age of 'peace' will reach its end. And when the dust settles, we shall stand tall as the kings of the remnants of society," Kagemusha chuckled. He smiled and raised his cigarette in the air. "A toast! To the destruction of the Council of Thirteen!" He cheered. Naraku raised his glass of brandy and smiled.

"To the downfall of the House of Taisho!" He laughed.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Greetings, Lady Kikyo," Kaede said, nodding to her Councilor. Kikyo smiled and nodded back. Kaede had been a secretary for Naomi fifteen years ago. After the liberation of her daughter, she had committed suicide, and flung herself from the top of the Council Towers. Kikyo had great respect for the passed Councilor, and offered Kaede a position as secretary. She had accepted.

"Kaede, what information have you found on her?" Kikyo asked, entering her office and turning out the lights. Kaede picked up a folder from her desk and flipped it open.

"There are a few sparse reports from just after she escaped," Kaede read. "Reports of minor theft. Nothing too problematic, a purse or two, a couple scraps of food. Then there's nothing. There's a few months of a winged assailant stealing, and then there's nothing. She vanishes." Kikyo sighed.

"Until a month ago," She mused aloud. "When the first attack came." She sat down at her desk and massaged her temples. "She's out there somewhere. We just can't find her."

"She must have taken an alias," Kaede shrugged. "Don't worry about her, my Lady, she'll be found." Kikyo shook her head.

"It's not her I'm worried about. Naraku is up to something, he keeps covering up the sightings. I don't know why, but I know he's planning something. I just want to make sure Kagome isn't in danger," She explained.

- - - - - - - - - -

"So how did you two meet?" Sango asked, sipping her latte. Inuyasha shrugged.

"Youkai peace rally," He explained. "He got drunk, I bumped into him on the way to the can. He promised not to kick my ass if I bought him a drink."

"As I recall, you were the drunk one," Miroku muttered.

"I don't see how it's important," Inuyasha replied. Miroku rolled his eyes and looked at the girl to him.

"So, Kags, what's with you?" He asked. Kagome looked up and swallowed a lump of cheeseburger in her mouth.

"Huh?" she asked.

"You haven't said a word," Miroku pointed out. "Not to talkative tonight?" Kagome shrugged.

"I guess not," She said.

"You didn't even say hi to Inuyasha. You haven't made eye contact or anything."

"She did when I came in," Inuyasha reminded him with a smirk.

"Hence why I haven't said anything since then," Kagome muttered.

"So what was happening at the rally, Inuyasha?" Sango asked. Inuyasha sighed.

"They were discussing the Angel sightings again," He explained. Kagome suddenly choked on her burger and coughed, swallowing heavily. "There's a bunch of rumors that the Council knows who she is, and is withholding it on order from the House of Taisho. You know, the same old conspiracy bullshit that only losers with tinfoil hats believe." Sango nodded.

"I don't get what the big problem is, she does good, right?" She asked. Kagome shrugged.

"People fear the unknown," She said. "It's human nature to be afraid of something you don't understand."

- - - - - - - - - -

"See you tomorrow, Sango!" Kagome waved from her doorstep. Sango vanished around the corner, and Kagome unlocked the door to her apartment. She walked inside and sighed, trudging up the stairs. The small three-story building rented out each floor as its own apartment. Kagome had the third floor. She passed by the second floor, and rolled her eyes as she heard a muffled moan. Sounded like her neighbor had been to a bar tonight. She reached the top of the stairs and unlocked her door, walking inside and locking the door behind her.

The _Cryer _paid average wage, enough for kitchen and bathing supplies. There was also a beat-up dresser Kagome had found at a garage sale, a couch and a TV, and a bed. It wasn't much. The paint on the walls was cracked, the TV didn't get many channels- unless Kagome held up a bunch of clothes hangers over her head- and the floorboards creaked. But it was home, nonetheless.

Kagome pulled off her jacket and flung it over the couch. She sighed and walked out onto one of the few good things the place had: a balcony, with a great view. She felt a breeze ruffle her hair and smiled. She just stared out into the night and the bright crescent moon in the distance. Absent-mindedly, her thoughts turned to the man Miroku had introduced at the diner…Inuyasha…

"Don't be ridiculous," Kagome scolded herself, shaking her head. Okay, the guy was handsome. And amazing eyes…but last time she checked, dating wasn't an option for her. Sango was nineteen and had graduated school last year. Miroku was eighteen. Inuyasha…Kagome wasn't sure. At seventeen, she should have been in high school, but she wasn't. She didn't dare risk it. And if school was too risky, dating was out of the question.

"It's the way it has to be," Kagome reminded herself, walking back into the apartment. "I have to be alone, it's the only way to be safe." She reached up and pulled her dark blue T-shirt off, tossing it onto the couch as she entered her bedroom. She slipped her jeans down her hips and let them pool at the floor. Kagome ducked under her bed and pulled out a locked leather trunk. She pulled the key down from her bedside table and unlocked it, opening the lid to reveal a pair of black jeans and a black leather top.

"I don't do romance, and I don't do personal life," She said sadly, remembering Sango's implication that she had no life outside of work. She reached up behind herself and unclipped her bra, tossing it onto the bed. Finally, she clipped off the snaps of the leather straps she wore under her outfit and let them fall behind her. She stretched and groaned as her wings flitted extended behind her. She hated having to wear those restraints all the time, they cramped her wings. But it was the only way to make sure they didn't move and give her away in the daytime.

She pulled on the jeans and slipped the top over her head, the front hanging down. The shirt was open in the back to allow her winged room, so the shirt tied up at the neck. She pulled it up and tied the front in place. She mused and pulled out a third article from the trunk, a black scarf of silk. It was bright out, she needed some cover. She wrapped the scarf around her mouth and tucked it under the knot behind her neck. That done, Kagome walked out onto the balcony and looked over the city.

"Just a quick patrol," She promised herself. And with that, Angel jumped over her balcony and swooped into the night sky.


	6. Hunt the Night

Dark Heaven

Chapter 5

Hunt the Night

Kagome flapped harder and soared higher into the air. She didn't want to get too close to the street. Even with her face more or less covered, she didn't want to take the chance that someone might recognize her. That was the main reasons she took all these precautions, to hide her wings from the outside world. When she was a kid, people were always afraid of her. She always asked people for help, but they just ran. No one wanted a winged orphan.

She had learned after several months that people would never accept her as she was. She had taken every precaution to keep them hidden under her clothes (which wasn't easy, as they were found in a dumpster, and were tattered and worn). She still had to steal to get by, but at least she was only chased for being a thief. Eventually she had been lucky enough to get a job. It was nothing big, just a newsstand. She lived in the stall, made enough for a few meals a week. The newsstand was how she had met Sango, and worked her way up to layout designer, and was making enough for a crap apartment.

Before she had started her life on the streets, Kagome's life was a blur. She had spent countless hours trying to remember any part of her life before age three. But she couldn't. She only knew her age by comparing her physical appearance over the years to those of other people. Beyond her age, her wings and her name, she knew nothing about herself.

Her earliest memory was of waking up in an alley during a rainstorm. She had on tattered clothes that she had probably stolen or found. There was a gash on her forehead that was running red down her face from the rainwater, and her head throbbed. Around the alley lay three teenagers, battered and bruised.

What had happened in that wet alley, she had never found out. But she had run, and hid. And that was the start of her life as she knew it. No parents, no family, no friends, hell, not even a last name. She had heard someone else call their wife 'Kirei', and she had liked the sound of the word. Yup, Kagome Kirei, the girl from nowhere.

Kagome snapped out of her thoughts as an alarm sounded a few blocks behind her. She turned and swooped back.

"So much for the quick patrol…" She muttered. She pulled her wings in and dove, landing and rolled to a roof. She walked to the edge and looked down. "A museum?" She asked herself, noting four or five men entering the Haven Historical Archives. "Whatever." She said. She jumped into the air and landed on the ground below. She slipped forward to press herself against the side of the van parked in front of the HHA.

"Where's this shit at anyway?" Someone muttered.

"The boss wants this stuff," Another voice answered. There was a rustling of paper, and a low whistle. "Come one, we're supposed to be in and out in fifteen minutes." Kagome looked around the side of the van to see two figures in black run into the museum. She opened the door of the van and peeked inside. Nothing there yet. She jumped behind of the four statues at the museum entrance. Kagome had briefly visited the museum in the past. The four statues were dedicated to the four human generals in the great war: Arami, Nigimi, Kushimi, and Sakimi. At the junction of the statues were statues for the Heads of Council. So far, only a statue of Midoriko stood there.

Kagome stuck to the shadows and slipped up to the museum doors. They had been torn open.

"I'm taking this shit for myself!" Someone called.

"Ran, don't, it's a museum!" Someone else protested. Kagome heard footsteps approach, and kicked. The museum door snapped closed and slammed one of the intruders in the face, knocking him on his back and sending a small painting in his hands sliding across the floor. Kagome swung through the doors and stared at the stunned intruders in the museum.

"It's her!" One of them shouted. Two pulled out guns and opened fire on Kagome. Kagome spread her wings and jumped up. She kicked off the ceiling and went into a nosedive, knocking one of the gunmen off his feet and swiping it from him. Kagome reached the second floor balcony and ducked behind a pillar as two bullets tore past her.

"Get da goods outta here!" Someone snapped. Kagome snapped open the barrel of the pistol in her hands, the bullets clanging to the floor. She spun out from behind the balcony and threw. The gun hit the head of a man running to the door, and knocked him forward.

"Score stands three zip," Kagome whispered, ducking back behind her pillar as the last gunman fired again. She waited, and jumped, diving over the ceiling. She dove and slammed into the man, sending him backwards and into a wall.

"Dis ain't fun anymore." Kagome turned as the last man stepped out of a side room. The man sneered at her. For some odd reason, he had green stripes painted on his face.

"So you're Angel," The man snickered.

"What of it?" Kagome asked.

"Did you think my boys weren't ready?" The man replied. Kagome narrowed her eyes, and froze as she heard a beep. She looked up, and a gigantic net fell from the ceiling. Kagome gasped and spun, the net catching her on her left wing. She reached to get it off, but in doing so, she drew her wings in and tangled both in the net. She groaned as she felt her wings try to spread from within the net, and fail.

"Damn," Kagome hissed. The man slung down a bag over his shoulder and opened it. Kagome turned to face him, and the man pulled out two sets of…something metal. He slipped on over his hand and tightened its strap over his wrist. Kagome gasped as he flexed his hand, four metal claws gleaming over his knuckles. He slipped the second claw over his over hand, and grinned wickedly.

"Let's how you fare without those pretty wings," He sneered. He charged forward and slashed the air. Kagome rolled to the side, and his claws shattered a display case. Kagome climbed to her feet, and looked around. Several feet away, a suit of medieval armor stood. Kagome ran and grabbed a sword from the armor, gasping and diving to the side as the man's claw slashed gouges in the armor.

The man turned and sliced, and Kagome swung her sword, knocking his claws away, and in the same spin, delivering a kick to his jaw. The man stumbled back to the ground. He licked a drop of blood from his lip and grinned.

"Seems ya ain't all feathers and wings," The man laughed. He charged forward, and Kagome raised her sword again. The man slashed and deflected the blade, and his other claw came forward. Kagome jumped back, and gasped as she felt air on her lips. Her scarf that had been covering her face sported four small cuts, and hung loosely from her face.

The man swung around, and Kagome fought to deflect each blow, being forced back with every near-fatal slash. Her back hit a column, and she rolled to the side, concrete raining down as a sharp stab got the man caught in the column. Kagome jumped to her feet and stretched her wings as much as she could. She reached behind her neck and sliced. The man freed his claw and glared at her, stomping forward and his claw raised. Kagome jumped back, the tattered net hanging from her wings.

She landed behind the man, and spun as there was a loud clash behind her. She gasped as the man tumbled to the ground, a steel spear poking through his back. When she had flipped into the air, he had slammed into another suit of ancient armor.

"I…killed him," Kagome whispered. She hadn't killed before. She had usually just knocked them out, or taken them to the cops after roughing them up. But killing…Kagome shuddered. A groan sounded, and Kagome realized two things: one, the thugs were getting up, and two, there were sirens coming close. She flew up and slammed her sword into the skylight, flying through the storm of glass shards to land on the roof. She looked down onto the street as four police cruisers screeched to a stop in front of the museum. She looked back down through the broken skylight, her gaze fixed on the impaled man below.

- - - - - - - - - -

On the third floor of the museum, a man dressed entirely in white looked down at the scene. He sighed and walked deeper into the museum, flipping open his cellphone and dialing. It picked up after the second ring.

"What?" the voice snapped.

"It's me," The man in white replied.

"Ah, Mukotsu. Good news?" The man other the other end replied.

"Not quite. She showed up. Suikotsu is dead," Mukotsu replied. The man on the other end was silent.

"I see…and did you find it?" Mukotsu nodded, reached into his pocket and felt a rolled up parchment.

"Yes."

"Good. Then his death means nothing." And with that, the man hung up.

- - - - - - - - - -

Covered in a dark cloak, a pair of glowing eyes watched from across the street of the museum. Through the two-story window that formed the museum entrance above the doors, every detail of the fight had been observed by his eyes.

"So…this is Angel," The man chuckled, his fangs sliding over his lip. His eyes flashed as they watch Kagome take to the sky. He reached up with his claws and slid his hood down, the air catching his hair and blowing it behind him. The wind brought the scent of the fight to him. Blood, fear, sweat, anger, adrenaline. And an interesting mix of sakura and jasmine. It was much too feminine, it must have been hers. It wasn't an entirely unpleasant scent either.

"She's good," The man admitted. "A pity for her that I'm better." The man watched her fly away for a moment before sweeping down to the ground, his silver hair trailing behind him.

- - - - - - - - - -

The next morning, Kagome sat up in bed. She hadn't gotten a wink of sleep last night. Every time she started to doze, the image of the blood spearhead, poking from the man's back, filled her mind's eye. It almost made her sick. That was _her_ kill she kept visualizing.

"To hell with this," Kagome grumbled, reaching for the telephone. Sick day. Her hand wrapped around the receiver, and it rang. Kagome did a double take, and lifted the receiver to her ear. "Hello?"

"Kags, it's Sango," Sango said excitedly.

"Good, look, I…"

"We got her!" Sango screamed. Kagome frowned.

"What?"

"Shippo, last night, he got a shot of her! He's developing it now, we got clear picture of Angel!" Sango explained. Kagome paled.

"I'll be there two minutes ago," She said, hanging up.


	7. Conspiracy Theory

Dark Heaven

**Cookie to the reviewers to point out my new OC! I no longer give dedications, I now give out cookies! Take your pick, oatmeal, raisin or chocolate chip?**

Chapter 6

Conspiracy Theory

"I don't like this," Toga Taisho growled, glaring out the window. His son Sesshomaru Taisho nodded in agreement. The two were standing in Toga's private quarters in Castle Taisho, the large fortress that housed the House of Taisho, the governing body of Horai. As the Inu no Taisho, Toga was official head of the House. While his son Sesshomaru was not a member, he was still a highly respected member of Horai.

"Agreed. So many years of peace, and now this," Sesshomaru said. Toga sighed.

"If we are to trust Koga's report, the criminal band known as the Shinchinintai attacked Haven last night. And they attacked a museum, of all places."

"They couldn't possibly know of it, could they?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Impossible," Toga said, shaking his head. "The records of its existence were buried in history. Save for our cities' respective governments, there are none who know of it."

"But what purpose could they have had, if they did not seek the Sealed One?" Sesshomaru pointed out. Toga growled.

"I do not know…" He admitted. "They must have found out somehow, which would mean…"

"Traitor," Sesshomaru finished. Toga and his son bristled. A traitor within the House, or within the Council. It was audacity, but it had to be true. How else could the legend of the Sealed One have reached the ears of the human gangland?

"Has the House been examined?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I have questioned each member briefly," Toga confirmed. "Kurama has not made city break in two months, and if he had told the Shinchinintai of it that long ago, they would have moved sooner. Raijin was one of the first in the House with me decades ago, he would not betray us."

"That leaves Kurobi and Kagemusha," Sesshomaru said. "And I know for a fact that Kurobi would not have told them. She is not even sure what the Sealed One is. Which only leaves…"

"When he returns from Haven, Kagemusha will be questioned extensively," Toga promised. "If the leak of the Sealed One did indeed stem from our own ranks, then Kagemusha shall die most painfully."

"And if our leak is in the Council?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Then Midoriko better do a better job," Toga said. "If I must, I will go there and investigate myself." Sesshomaru frowned.

"You have not traveled to Haven in years, ever since…"

"I am sure that fiasco has been forgotten," Toga muttered, remembering how his son had acted when they had gone to Haven fifteen years ago. It was not a fond memory. "Nevertheless, we will do what we must. The Sealed One will not be unleashed." Toga sat his oak desk and held his face in his hand. "How did this happen? Why… damn…why now, of all times?" Toga groaned and shook his head. He had been the governor of Horai for the entirety of its fifty year existence, and even before that was a king among the youkai. Straining to hold the remnants of his race together was quite tiresome.

"Is it possible Naobi has been reborn?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Highly improbable, it could not have found a suitable vessel in such short time, and even then, what does it matter? The Sealed One needs Naobi, and she cannot have been reborn so quickly…god damn, this makes no sense."

"Indeed. But if Naobi is among us, where could she be?" Sesshomaru asked, walking past his father to look out over Horai. Toga turned his chair and looked out all he had created. And all that was being threatened. Father and son sat in silence as both contemplated the possibility that one of their most trusted citizens might be planning their deaths.

- - - - - - - - - -

Kagome burst through the doors of the _Haven Cryer_, and marched through the cubicles to the stairwell. She ran up and ran down the hall to Sango's office.

"Sango!" She cried, throwing open the door. Sango looked up.

"Today is a glorious day in the history of journalism!" She cheered. "Kags, we got full-page spread of Shippo's pic, page one, we've got a full review of the sightings page two, page three a police account of the robbery last night." Sango put hand to her ear and grinned. "Hear that? It's the sound of our sales record smashing into itty bitty pieces."

"Where's the picture?" Kagome asked. Sango blinked.

"Huh? Oh, Shippo hasn't finished developing it yet, he's down in the dark room. But he says that she should have been captured perfectly!" Kagome nodded and turned.

"Oh, Kags, thanks for the advice!" Sango said. Kagome looked over her shoulder, puzzled. "You told me to have Shippo stick to the banks, and the museum is just a block down from United Finances. You're a genius Kags! The biggest scoop of the month and it's all thanks to you!"

"You have no idea," Kagome muttered, heading down to the dark room.

- - - - - - - - - -

"I've been out on the roofs all night for the last month," Shippo said, pouring a bottle of developing fluid into the pan. He picked up the undeveloped Angel photo with a pair of tweezers and slipped it into the pan. "And I was out at the bank last night, and I hear a crash, right? So I get down to the street and find the museum just as she flies overhead. Got her with the night vision."

"So I heard," Kagome said, shifting from one foot to the other in the corner of the dark room. "So how's it coming?"

"A few more seconds," Shippo said, shaking the pan a bit. "And…voila!" Shippo took the tweezers and picked up the picture, gently shaking it out. "It shook take just a seconds. I'm gonna take it to Sango." Shippo moved to the doors, and Kagome moved swiftly to slam it shut, twisted the lock into place. "Hey!"

"You can't show her that picture, Shippo," Kagome whispered. "You can't."

"Are you nuts, this will be huge!" Shippo protested.

"Shippo…" Kagome sighed, turning on the lights. "Look at the picture." Shippo glared at Kagome for a moment before lifting the picture to his face. Kagome waited as Shippo's eyes darts up and down between her and the perfectly centered, close-up shot of Angel, after the bladed man last night had sliced her scarf off her face. Shippo's eyes widened, and he lowered the picture.

"No…way…" He muttered.

"Yeah," Kagome admitted, stepping away from the door. Shippo shook his head.

"You…"

"Oh yeah."

"And they're…"

"Real," Kagome nodded, jerking a thumb at her back.

"Oh my god!" Shippo hissed. "_You're_ Angel!" Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I think we've kinda established that," She agreed. "Shippo, we can't let Sango get that picture. She's my friend and all, but we've got to keep this quiet."

"Why?" Shippo asked.

"Why do you want to keep it a secret that you're a youkai?" Kagome asked. Shippo gulped. There were two basic kinds of youkai that lived in Haven: Refugees were youkai from Horai that had been given allowance to live in Haven. Typically, of the five-hundred-thousand plus people in Horai, Kagome had heard that no less than a thousand were secretly Refugees. Some Refugees lived publicly, embracing their heritage. Other hid their identity because they didn't want to be associated with the Renegades.

The Renegades were youkai that were official outlaws to Haven. Typically, they had some sort of legal debacle or another, and were to be arrested or executed in Horai. So they fled to Haven to avoid capture. Officially, Haven and Horai ran their own governments, but they had a mutual agreement to turn any Renegades in either city to the other. Humans were also known to flee to Horai, although they were captured more easily by the youkai there. So the Renegades usually concealed their youkai images and posed as humans. And a few just lived on the streets as youkai, but they were more quickly captured.

"Point taken…" Shippo admitted. "So, what do we do now, Sango already knows about the picture!"

"This," Kagome said, plucking the picture from Shippo. She tossed it on the table, grabbed a random bottle of fluid, and splashed some on the photo. Shippo gasped.

"Are you crazy, you'll ruin…oh, right," He said. Kagome looked at the picture. I had mostly been blurry, but anyone who knew her would have been able to see that it was her flying across the stars there. Now the face area was smudged beyond recognition.

"Hey, uh…one thing," Shippo said nervously.

"Yeah?" Kagome asked, taking a tissue and wiping off the photo.

"Could I…maybe…see them?" Shippo asked. Kagome looked over her shoulder at him.

"Really?" She asked, surprised. Shippo nodded. "Well…I guess. Just…ya know, turn around." Shippo obeyed, and Kagome unbuttoned her blouse and set in on the table before reaching behind her and clipping off her bra. Finally, she snapped out her torso restraints that held her wings in place during the day. She held her blouse over her breasts and looked back at Shippo. "Okay. You can look," She said, letting her wings spread slightly. Shippo turned and gasped.

"Whoa…" He murmured, staring at the white wings sprouting from Kagome's back. "Hold on a sec," He said, stepping forward. Kagome tensed when she felt Shippo's hand on the base of the wing. Shippo traced a finger along her back, up to the sprout of skin, along it to where the skin vanished under white feathers. Shippo lifted up a feather to see where it merged with the skin, and Kagome hissed slightly, unaccustomed to the feel of a hand near her wings' sprout. Shippo removed his hand and grinned.

"That's so totally cool…" He whispered. "Hey…do you molt?" Kagome gave Shippo a dry look, and he held up his hands in defense. "Just asking."

**I dunno about you guys, but that line is just such a Shippo line there.**


	8. Plans, Plans

Dark Heaven

Chapter 7

Plans, Plans

"The greatest scoop of my career, and the picture gets ruined," Sango growled, rubbing her temples.

"I'm sorry, I tripped with the pan, and-" Shippo tried to explain, but Sango cut him off.

"I know, I know, accidents happen, delicate pictures…" Sango groaned.

"I'm sure we can still salvage some of the pic," Kagome offered.

"We'll photoshop and enhance a headshot from the other shots we have. Maybe we can fit something in, but the layout is toast now," Sango grumbled. "Great, just what I need." The door to Sango's office made a loud thud, and Sango rolled her eyes.

What?" She snapped. Souten Rai opened the door and peeked her head in.

"Kagome, you've got a visitor," She said. Kagome furrowed her brow and stood up.

"I do?" She asked. Souten nodded and pushed the door open for Kagome, leading her down the hall. This was odd. Outside of those she knew at work, Kagome didn't have any friends. Who would be visiting her then?

"Here she is, Mr. Saiga," Souten said, opening the door to her own office. Souten was the gossip columnist. Kagome blinked as Inuyasha stood up from Souten's swivel chair to allow the journalist to sit down.

"Thank you," Inuyasha muttered. He turned his attention to Kagome. "Hi," He said.

"Hi," Kagome replied.

"Kagome, right?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome nodded.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. Inuyasha shrugged.

"Miroku told me you worked with Sango, and told me she worked here, so…" He supplied.

"Okay, but that doesn't really answer my question," Kagome said.

"Right, right. Well, I'm basically here to ask you something. Are you seeing anyone?" Inuyasha asked.

"Uh…no. I'm not really in a position for relationships," She said. _"What with my being a freak and all…"_

"Oh….okay then…" Inuyasha muttered.

"What, what's wrong?" Kagome asked.

"Well, even if you aren't in the mood for it, ya know…I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner." Kagome blinked.

"With you?" She asked. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, yeah," He confirmed.

"Tonight?"

"If you aren't busy, I was hoping," Inuyasha replied. Kagome was surprised, and is clearly showed.

"Uh…sure, I guess."

"Where do you live?"

"Four-thirty one Katherine North," Kagome said. Inuyasha smiled.

"Is seven good for you?" He asked.

"Yeah, yeah. Seven is great," Kagome said.

"See ya there," Inuyasha said, smiling and turning, walking to the elevator. Kagome's shoulders slumped.

"What just happened?" She asked stupidly.

"Well," Souten said, wheeling her chair back to peek around the side of the cubicle. "I'm no expert on the subject, but it sounds like you and him have a date tonight."

"Right," Kagome agreed. A date. She didn't date all that often…well, never, to be exact. She wasn't exactly a great catch: she lived in a crap apartment, worked a mediocre job. She barely scraped by with what she made, and only because Sango secretly slipped a little extra into her paychecks when she thought Kagome wouldn't notice. Why on Earth would Inuyasha want to date her, of all people?

- - - - - - - - - -

"You promised me a front-page shot of Angel," Sango's editor grated. Sango groaned. "You want that freak on my paper, then you make sure she pulls in the cash. It's almost noon, that's 6 hours you've wasted. There's no way we'll get the issue done by tomorrow."

"I know, I'm sorry, but it wasn't my fault Tuso," Sango protested.

"I don't care," Tuso shot back. "Now, since you're making us skip an issue, you're getting us a damn good story for the day after tomorrow. Get to it." Tsubaki hung up, and Sango followed suit.

"Shippo, what's a great story?" Sango asked.

"A history of the Council?" The youkai suggested.

"Did it a month ago."

"House of Taisho?"

"Two months."

"Great War?"

"Records are classified," Sango said, shaking her head. "Damn, Angel is the only good story we've had in a while.

"What about the museum break-in?" Shippo said. "I mean, if they attacked a museum, there must have been something worth stealing." Sango sat up.

"Yeah…yeah, good point," She mused. "Why the hell would someone wanna rob a museum?"

"That's what I said," Shippo reminded her. Sango got out of her chair and grabbed her jacket from the back of her chair.

"Where you going?" Shippo asked, turning to watch as she left the office.

"Where do you think?" Sango tossed back.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Almost all artifacts have been accounted for," Totosai Ken read off the museum manifold. Totosai, also known as Councilor Twelve, was reading off the list of damaged artifacts to the assembled Council.

"You said almost," Kikyo pointed out. "What hasn't been found?" The third-ranking Councilor noted Naraku toss her a glance at her remark. Midoriko, predictably, wasn't at the meeting. When that happened, Naraku usually became the voice of the Council. But for once, Kikyo wanted to do the talking.

"A few scrolls. Two old katanas were missing," Totosai read. "The scrolls, we believe, dated back a century or so. They may even have been involved in the Great War, although we are not sure exactly how. The katanas were rusted and old, their theft is a mystery to us."

"And what of the criminals?" Kikyo asked.

"All but one have been apprehended, most were just minor offenders. One of dead, we've been told his name was 'Suikotsu Shinchinintai'." One by one, the heads of the Council turned to face a brunette man at the far end of the table.

"I told you before, I haven't spoken to them in years," Councilor Nine, Bankotsu Shinchinintai assured them. "I've all but disowned the lot."

"The criminal overlords _are_ rumored to contain several members of the Shinchinintai family, Bankotsu," Naraku reminded him. "Are we totally in the wrong, to be suspicious of a Councilor who is brother to them?"

"My brothers and I have not spoken in years. And if anything, my rise through your ranks should prove my loyalty to the city, and to the Council. And while I may not want them to die, little would please me more than for the renegades of my blood to be brought to justice."

"Seeing as how Suikotsu is dead and cannot be questioned, it seems that they will escape us for the time being," Naraku said. "Now, Totosai, I want all artifacts of the museum theft found. Contact Myoga, get his best officers on the job. Track down the scrolls, and whatever else may have been stolen." Naraku stood and shook out his jacket coat. "This council is dismissed." Naraku turned and walked out the door to the Council Hall, a troubled look on his face. One by one, the Councilors filed out of the room, Bankotsu the last. Bankotsu looked down the hall, and slipped back into the room, locking the door behind him. He pulled a cellphone from his pocket and dialed.

"Yeah?"

"It's Bank," Bankotsu said, walking away from the door.

"Bank, great, Renkotsu. What's up?"

"I just adjourned Council, and had to defend myself because of you," Bankotsu snapped. "Are you idiots _trying _to blow my cover?"

"Hey, Mukotsu said they didn't trip the alarm, it was that damn Angel."

"Heard the bitch was there," Bankotsu growled. "Well, is it what we wanted?"

"As much as we could expect, anyway. Nothing we didn't already suspect, but hey, it at least solidifies our guesses," Renkotsu replied. "We know it did exist, we just aren't sure is it still does."

"Oh, it does. The boss thinks Naobi has been reborn, and I've told you all that Naobi would only be reborn if the Sealed One still exists."

"We know very little, Bank," Renkotsu said. "We don't know if Naobi is reborn, and we don't know if she would have been if it exists or not. All we have are rumors."

"Which is why I told you to raid the museum so we can find out more," Bankotsu grated. "Now I'm leaving. Continue your research, find out who Naobi might be." Bankotsu hung up and unlocked the Council Hall doors, marching out into the rest of the tower.


	9. Curiosity

Dark Heaven

Chapter 8

Curiosity

Sango side-stepped a police van and walked up the steps to the Haven Historical Archives.

"Little left," A voice called. Sango looked up to see a man being raised up to the shattering skylight via a boom lift. "Hold it," He said, whipping out a tape measured. Sango shrugged and looked about the ruined museum.

"Who are you?" Sango spun around as a woman behind her put a hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry…you scared me," Sango gasped. The woman nodded. "I'm Sango, of the _Haven Cryer. _I'm here doing a report on the robbery last night."

"Right. Well, Sango, I'm Councilor Kikyo Tama, here for damage control. If you have any questions, ask me, I'm overseeing the proceedings here," Kikyo said. Sango nodded, her emotions mixed. A Councilor would have more detailed information, but would also be less willing to share such information.

"Well, Councilor Tama," Sango said, reaching into her pocket for ma pad of paper and a pen. She also took the chance to flip on the tiny tape recorder she had there as well. "Would you mind telling me what the point of the robbery was?"

"We're not entirely sure, to be honest," Kikyo admitted. "We know more or less what was stolen, what they tried to steal, but we don't know why."

"And what was stolen, exactly?" Sango asked. Kikyo shrugged.

"I'm not at liberty to say, but the importance of the items is not known. To our knowledge, none of them would be at all important to criminals, as none were particularly valuable."

"Right..." Sango said, getting frustrated. "And suspects?"

"One of the men we found was a member of the Shinchinintai family. That's all we know for now," Kikyo nodded and turned, walking away. Sango narrowed her eyes.

"Shinchinintai, eh?" She murmured, flicking off the recorder in her pocket. She watched Kikyo speak to the contractors for a moment, then slipped behind one of the stone pillars lining the semi-circular main hall of the museum. The museum entrance was situated at a semi-circular room that branched off left, right and back to three smaller chambers. The main hall had three floors, while the side rooms had two.

Sango sneaked into the left corridor, tossing a glance over her shoulder to look for anyone, before continuing. The end of the corridor was blocked off with police tape. Sango ducked under the tape and pulled out her tape recorder, flipping it on.

"The only section of the museum that was roped off was heavily vandalized," She said into the recorder. "Smashed cases, picked locks. Books and parchments have been scattered." Sango thought for a moment. The main hall of the museum had been trashed too. Why just rope off this specific room. Sango stepped forward, and froze when she heard a crunch. She looked down to see a glass case under her foot, cracked.

Sango reached down and carefully peeled back the glass. Under it was a very old parchment. Sango picked it up and peered at it carefully. The parchment was faded, and to Sango's shock, the words weren't in English. It was one of the Old Languages, before the Great War. Luckily, Sango knew a bit about this particular Old Language. She was fairly sure it was Japanese.

"The winds shall roar, the fires shall rage, and the earth shall shake. Let all who walk this world, ningen, hanyou or youkai, fear its name." Sango looked at the bottom of the parchment and found a few words she did not recognize.

- - - - - - - - - -

Kagome pulled her sweater down over her special top, and grabbed her jacket from the coat rack. She had opted to wear her Angel disguise under her outfit. She wasn't used to being out so late, at least not as Kagome. She wasn't going to run out on Inuyasha, but if trouble brewed, she wasn't going to neglect her duty.

The phone rang, and Kagome picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Kagome, I'm outside," Inuyasha said on the other line.

"Okay, I'll buzz you in, I'm on the third floor. I'll be down in a few, just hold on." Kagome hit the pound sign to open the downstairs door, and looked down at herself. She wasn't exactly spoiled for clothes: save the essential undergarments and socks, she didn't really have much for extra clothing. Most of what she made went to rent and food. She grabbed a hairclip from her dresser and swirled her midnight hair into a quick bun.

The door to the apartment thudded, and Kagome spun around. She looked over her shoulders to make sure her wings weren't obvious. She didn't notice anything, so she rushed to the door and pulled it open.

"Oh….hi," Kagome said, surprised to see Inuyasha standing there.

"Ready?" Inuyasha asked.

Um…yeah, just a second," Kagome said. She rushed to the bedroom and grabbed a blue scarf, shoving it in her pocket. She ran back to the door and gasped. Inuyasha had leaned his head in and was looking around.

"Nice…uh, place you got here," He mumbled. Kagome sighed.

"Yeah, well…I don't make much," She explained. "So, I kinda only really have 1 wardrobe." She gestured to herself.

"Naw, it's okay. You look casual, natural. It's nice," Inuyasha assured her. Kagome smiled and noticed the man wearing a red T-shirt and black jeans. Suddenly she felt better.

"Thanks," She said. Inuyasha held the door open, and Kagome walked past him into the hall, locking the apartment door behind her.

- - - - - - - - - -

"I hope you don't mind this place," Inuyasha said. The cab they had taken pulled to a halt outside _The Ranch_. It wasn't one of the more up-class restaurants in Haven, but it was good food.

"I can't complain. I've heard good things," She said. She led Inuyasha inside, and the hostess looked up.

"Hi, welcome to The Ranch," She said.

"Table for two please," Inuyasha said. The hostess nodded and grabbed a pair of menus from her podium.

"This way," She said. Inuyasha and Kagome stepped forward, and a scream ran out behind them. The patrons of the restaurant looked up as a car raced past the restaurant, sideswiping a man on the sidewalk and sending him sprawling to the pavement.

"Bastards," Inuyasha muttered. Kagome narrowed her eyes and put a hand on the hostess' arm.

"Where's the bathroom?" She asked.

"It's in the back, to the left," The hostess guided her. Kagome nodded and slipped away to the back. She went past the bathroom and pushed open the door to the alley. As she slammed the door shut, she pulled her sweater over her head and reached behind her to unclip her wing restraints.

- - - - - - - - - -

"You can sit right here, The hostess said. Inuyasha opened his mouth to reply, when a beeping from his pocket cut him off.

"Sorry, Inuyasha said, pulling out his cellphone and flipping it open.

"Yeah? Oh, it's you….really? I'm busy, can't it….you're sure?" The hostess raised an eyebrow as Inuyasha sighed. "I'm on it. Give me a minute." Inuyasha put his phone away and turned to the hostess. "Tell my date I got a business call, very urgent, couldn't wait. Sorry." The hostess watched Inuyasha run to the doors and dash outside. Meanwhile, in the darkness of the alley behind the restaurant, Angel took flight.

- - - - - - - - - -

"An old fashioned chase," Kagome said to herself, noting a police cruiser swerve from a sideroad. She followed the cruiser before flapping hard to pass it. She dove down and glared at the roof of the car ahead of them. Kagome noticed movement in the backseat, and sighed. "Kidnapping. A new one, She noted. She pushed harder and surged ahead of the chase. She looked ahead and nodded.

"The pier," She growled. She flew harder, and finally pulled her arms back as she leaned down into a dive, spinning around in midair. She dove for the car, and smiled under her scarf as she saw the driver spin the wheel. Kagome flung her wings out, canceled her momentum, and landed on the roof of the car. It swerved to the side, and Kagome lifted a foot to smash the windshield. The driver inside screamed, and Kagome reached inside to spin the wheel. The car slammed into a streetlight, and Kagome backflipped off into the air as the front of the car crunched into a rumbled lump of metal. Smoke came from under the hood, and the driver's door opened, the shaken man falling out onto the street, coughing. Kagome landed on a nearby rooftop, and her eyes widened as flames shot up from the hood as the police cruiser skidded to a halt.

"Get the kid out!" One officer shouted. The driver climbed to his feet and stumbled away as the police ran to the car to free his victim. Kagome watched for a minute, and sighed with relief as the child was carried away. The flames leapt higher, and the car would probably explode eventually, but no one would be injured. That done, Kagome flew across the street and glared down at the stumbling man staggering into the alley. She jumped down and landed in front of him as he glanced over his shoulder. Kagome grabbed his collar and flung him up against the alley wall.

"It's you!" The man cried. Kagome growled and flapped, rising to the roof, and carried him to the edge. Spying an ambulance on the street below, Kagome tossed the man off, letting him scream as he landed on a stretcher the drivers were pulling out of the back. The stretcher buckled and collapsed, but it more or less cushioned him. Kagome pulled back from the roof.

"Good thing this didn't take long," She reflected. If she hurried, she might be able to get back from her extended 'bathroom break' with Inuyasha none the wiser.

"You're good at that." Kagome spun around. In the shadows of a wall on the roof behind her, a figure stood silently. Kagome couldn't see much about him, except for his eyes: glowing dark amber.

"I do my best," She defended. The figure chuckled.

"Your best is enough," He pointed out.

"You here to fight me?" Kagome asked, raising a fist. She didn't make it a point to train for hand-to-hand combat, but she could take care of herself.

"Not really, no," The man replied. "I just came to watch. You have quite a talent for crime fighting, Angel."

"You know me then," Kagome said.

"A name given by the papers, but a fitting name it is," The man said.

"Do you have a name?" Kagome asked. The man paused.

"Call me Hunter," He said after a moment.

"That your name or your job?" Kagome persisted.

"Take your pick," Hunter replied. Kagome nodded, and Hunter's head swung around.

"Your friends are here," He said. "I'll be seeing you." Hunter crouched and leapt. Kagome gasped as the man sailed over her head, landed briefly on the edge of the roof, and leapt across the street to land opposite on another roof, sweeping away into the night. Kagome stared in awe. That was no human.

"She's up here!" Kagome spun as a cop climbed up the fire escape to the roof. She spread her wings and flew away as the officer called after her.

"Who or what the hell was that?" She asked herself. Glowing eyes watched as Kagome flew away, before leaping down to the street.


	10. Everybody Has a Secret

Dark Heaven

Chapter 9

Everybody Has a Secret

"Mr. Shinchinintai will see you now," Bankotsu's secretary said. Sango thanked her and pushed open the door to the Councilor's office. Bankotsu smiled and stood, shaking Sango's hand.

"Ah, hello," He said. "May I have the pleasure of your name?" Sango shrugged as Bankotsu kissed the back of her hand.

"I'm Sango," She said.

"Well, Miss Sango," Bankotsu said, sitting down. "What can I do for you tonight?"

"I'd like to ask a few questions about the theft of the Haven Historical Archives," Sango explained. Bankotsu frowned.

"I'm afraid I can't provide any information on that subject that the other Councilors wouldn't have," He said.

"I think otherwise," Sango replied. "I've heard that one of the criminals identified there was a relative of yours, Suikotsu."

"That's right, but I have not spoken with my brothers in years," Bankotsu said. "I've worked hard to become a Councilor, Miss Sango, and would prefer it if we could forget about my family. I try to."

"I meant no offence, Councilor," Sango defended. "However, seeing as how you are still their blood relatives, I just have a few questions. You have the right to refuse to answer any of them." Bankotsu thought. Both the press and the Council had been suspicious of him. If he were to deny Sango, what kind of response would she twist from such action?

"Ask away," Bankotsu said, casually waving his hand. Sango nodded and pulled out a tape recorder, flicking it on.

"Well, how many members of the Shinchinintai family are there, beside you?" Sango asked.

"Counting Suikotsu, there are six others. Our parents have not been seen in years, and I've never heard of them making contact with my brothers since," Bankotsu replied. "None of us have any children, or so I've heard."

"Alright, thank you. Did they always engage in criminal activity when you still spoke to them?"

"A little," Bankotsu admitted. "I worked hard in school as the youngest, but they all spent their time stealing and beating up other students." It wasn't a total lie. He just didn't mention all the hard he did was to swipe the answer books from the teachers' desks and copy from them.

"Were any of them ever penalized for that?" Sango asked.

"A bit, but it never did any good. You know how it is, some people are just born with mean streaks." Bankotsu shifted in his chair. Was she done already?

"Just one more question. Did you ever participate in any of their activities?" Sango asked. Bankotsu coughed lightly.

"Well they certainly tried to tempt me. But I just never saw the thrill in breaking the law. No, I was curious, but I kept myself out of trouble," He said.

"Alright then…well I'm sure you're a busy man. Thank you for your time," Sango said, standing up.

"That's it?" Bankotsu asked, relieved but surprised.

"Not entirely. I shall of course investigate more with other sources, but I have all I would need from you." Sango smiled and reached out her hand to shake Bankotsu's. "Thank you for your time," She said. Bankotsu nodded and watched as she left, closing the door to his office behind her. Bankotsu listened to her footsteps fade, and picked up the receiver for his phone, hitting speed-dial. He waited as it rang three times before it picked up.

"You have better have a good reason for calling me," The voice snapped.

"Forgive me sir, but I have something to report. My position may be in jeopardy," Bankotsu said. The voice grunted. "A reporter for the _Cryer_ is snooping on my family relations." The voice snorted.

"What is their name?" The voice asked.

"She called herself Sango." Bankotsu replied. There was a shuffling on the other end of the line, followed by some typing.

"I'll have it taken care of," The voice said, hanging up.

- - - - - - - - - -

Sango stepped down the stairs of the Council Towers and looked around for a cab. Instead, she found Miroku leaning against the door of his _Kougar_.

"What are you doing here?" Sango groaned, walking up to him. Miroku shrugged.

"I phoned the office and heard you were here, working late. I figured you might want a ride," He explained.

"Thanks, but I'll take my chances with a homicidal cab driver," Sango replied, turning and walked down the street. A moment later, Miroku's car drove up beside her.

"Am I really so unpleasant?" Miroku asked, keeping pace with Sango. Sango cast him an odd look.

"You're in reverse," She noted.

"By the time I turned around I would have lost you," Miroku pointed out. "Besides, I don't see any cops around, so what harm is there?"

"What do you want anyway?" Sango sighed.

"Perhaps an explanation as to why you treat me like a plague," Miroku muttered. "I thought we were friends."

"We _are_ friends, Miroku. It's just that you want to be more, and I don't. There's a slight conflict of interests," Sango replied.

"Is the idea of being with me so terrible?" Miroku persisted. Sango spun her head away. She had known Miroku since they had gone to grade school. They used to even live next to each other. Then they had hit high school, and Miroku had hit puberty. Suddenly he was staring at the prettiest girls in class, and had a new girlfriend every month. Sango had backed off after she had realized her best friend had become a stereotyped playboy.

"Considering your history, yes," Sango said, turning back to him. Then she gasped. "Shop the car!" She screeched. Miroku looked behind him and slammed the brake pedal. The police-issue motorcycle behind him tipped and slammed to the ground, the windguard cracking and the side-mirror, among other things, smashing. The driver burst out of the variety store nearby and shot Miroku a glare.

"Driving the wrong way on a street," She grumbled, whipping out a notepad. "And destruction of police property."

"I was backing up!" Miroku protested. The officer smirked and slapped a ticket on Miroku's forehead. Miroku sighed and ignored her curses as she picked up her cycle, opting to look up at Sango in dismay. "What's the damage?"

"Two hundred and fifty," Sango read. Miroku nodded and plucked the ticket from his head.

"Seeing as how I was busy talking to you when this happened, I'd say I've earned dinner," He muttered.

"You earned dinner by getting a ticket?" Sangoi asked dryly. Miroku gave her a look. "You've earned lunch. One time," Sango said. Miroku smiled.

"I can live with that. Noon good for you?"

- - - - - - - - - -

Kagome stretched her wings out to their fullest to gently soar for a while. Soaring gave her wings a break, as well as her mind. After the disturbing counter with the youkai Hunter, she had returned to the restaurant to find Inuyasha had left on an urgent call. So much for her first date in…well, so much for her first date.

She swooped a bit and turned up to gain some altitude. Despite the fact she rarely got a peaceful night, flying was one of the perks of her….uniqueness. Add that to a handful of other perks, and compare that to the truckload of bad things about the gift of flight. All things considered, Kagome figured she could have been worse off.

Kagome noticed where her wings had taken her, and made a slight left. She knew this neighborhood. She saw the sit, and withdrew her wings to land. She kneeled on the edge of the roof and looked down at the apartment on the other side of the street. It was fairly small, only three stories tall. The windows were missing, and the bricks around both them and the doorway at the bottom were black.

"Two months…and they still haven't finished cleaning it up…" Kagome mused. She swooped over and through a window on the third floor. A few charred pieces of furniture lay around the scorched apartment. The paint had cracked and bubbled in several place, but had once been a pale orange. A burnt wooden bedframe lay against one wall, a rumpled mattress lay on the floor inside it, also burned. Kagome looked around the room. The cleaners hadn't even made it to the third floor yet. She walked over to the dresser and picked up a small picture frame. The picture had been burnt like everything else. But Kagome remembered what had once been there. She dropped the frame and flew out the window. It was fairly quiet this night. She had just one more stop to make.

- - - - - - - - -

The Haven Medical Center was lit up by the random lights of the patient's windows. Kagome stopped to land in a tree nearby, before flying over to perch on a window ledge outside of Room seven-eighteen. Inside, a young woman lay in a chair, sound sleep, her head leading back on a pillow. The reason Kagome had come was lying in the bed before her.

It was a girl, not all that younger than Kagome. Fifteen years old, to be exact. Her hair was a black with a hint of brown, and came to just below her shoulders. Her eyes were closed, and her breathing was slow and shallow. She was in a coma, and had been like that for the better part of two months. Hope for her was alive, but financing her stay in the Center was becoming a problem, seeing as how they had nothing anymore. Even if she did pull through, with no home and her mother not having a job, Kagome had no idea what they would do when their money ran out.

She slid up the window and slipped inside, leaving the window open in case she needed a quick escape. She looked down at the girl in the bed. Heart monitors, respirators, and IVs were hooked up to her to see her through her sleep. Kagome picked up the clipboard hanging at the end of her bed and looked it over. The girl's vitals were stable, that was something. She showed no obvious signs of recovery yet, but on the other hand, she wasn't getting worse either. Kagome closed her eyes and sighed.

"Okay sweetie, time for your meal!" Kagome gasped and dropped the clipboard to sweep out the window and climbed up to sit on the ledge above. In the room, the nurse pushed open the door and gently shook the woman in the chair awake.

"Oh…sorry," The woman said, rubbing her eyes.

"It's alright, I just need you to move so I can change her IV," The nurse replied. She unhooked the old one and set about replacing the bag.

"She's…not going to wake up, is she?" The woman muttered sadly. The nurse sighed.

"Ms. Sogen, I've seen many worse cases pull through, honestly. There's always hope in even the most dire situations. You just have to be willing to search." She finished her duties and smiled at Ms. Sogen. "I'll bring you an extra pillow if you like."

"Thank you," Ms. Sogen said, looking down at the girl in the bed. "My baby…" She whispered, leaning down to place a kiss on the girl's forehead. "Please, come back to me." There was no response, save for the steady beep of the heart monitor. On her perch, Kagome closed her eyes and sighed.

"Rin…" She whispered. Kagome waited until she heard the nurse return, and Ms. Sogen fall back asleep, before she flew back into the night.

- - - - - - - - - -

Midoriko stared down at the fire roaring in her quarters. She sighed and looked over at her half-eaten dinner. She didn't have an appetite anymore. By all accounts she should be eating enough for two, what with the strain of containing it. She needed her energy. She looked up at the grandfather clock, and slowly stood up. It was time. She walked to her desk and slid her chair back from it, kneeling down to flip back the carpet, revealing a small trap door. Midoriko lifted the lid of the door and reached down inside the small compartment there.

Midoriko removed a small chest. The box had three latches, each securely locked with a thick padlock. Midoriko reached into her desk drawer and removed a key ring from it, taking her time to unlock each padlock. That done, she flipped up the latches and reached inside to remove an even smaller box. She held the box in her hands and closed her eyes. An aura of intense power surrounded the item inside the box, a power so great, even touching the box for too long would result in injury to a human. For a youkai, it would kill them. Even the many wards, the countless time and effort spent to seal it, could not condemn it entirely. It still broke free. Its power refused to submit.

God, how many years had this gone on? Every day at midnight, every year. Not a day could be missed, it was far too risky. And after so long, it was taking its toll on her. Midoriko worried about how much longer she would be able to contain it. Sooner or later, the effort of doing so would end her. And what would come of it then? She decided to forget about it and focus back on her work, ignoring the small, faint voice from inside the box. The Sealed One would not tempt her, no matter how hard it may try.

"…_freeeeee……meeeeee…"_


	11. Dark Dreams

Dark Heaven

Chapter 10

Dark Dreams

"NO!" Kagome screamed and pushed her way through the blazing door. The building creaked, and Kagome knew the flames would eventually bring the structure down. Where was she, she had to be in here…

"Help me!" She wailed. Kagome coughed on the smoke and pushed her way through the flaming building. She looked up to see a form huddled under a thick blanket in a corner. Kagome ran over to her and put a hand on the figure's shoulder. The blanket fell away as the figure turned to face Kagome with sad eyes.

"My beautiful girl…" She whispered, putting a hand on Kagome's face. Kagome felt tears run down her cheeks as she stared at the woman she had never met. "I'm so sorry…" she was cut off at the flames ate up the floor beneath her. Kagome watched in horror as the mother she had never known plummeted down into the fire.

"Poor little angel…all alone…" Kagome spun around as the red-hot flames around her suddenly glowed bright pink, and a man stepped from the shadows. Gleaming silver hair whipped across his face, obscuring all but his glowing yellow eyes. Kagome stepped back as the man held up a claw and reached for her, a blinding pink light spewing from his palm as his golden eyes laughed at her.

- - - - - - - - - -

Kagome let out a scream of terror as she sat upright in her bed. She looked around at her crummy apartment and reached up to wipe a sheen of cold sweat off her face. She looked at her old-fashioned alarm clock by her bed. She didn't leave for work until seven. It was six. She groaned and lay back in bed, reaching up to massage her face.

"Get out of my head…" She muttered, angry at some non-existent demon that was mocking her from the depths of her mind. It had been happening her entire life, but it hadn't gotten tolerable with age. If anything, the dreams had become for frequent. The feeling that something she should see lay just beyond her sight, a voice she should hear just beyond her range. Like someone had carved a part of her out of her body, and she kept feeling it get ripped out.

Kagome pulled herself out of bed and walked out onto her balcony. The sun had already risen into the sky, casting long shadows over the street. Kagome looked over her shoulder as the white wings on her back, and sighed. She had been damned with the things her entire life, and she didn't have a clue why she had them. As far as she knew she wasn't a youkai or hanyou. But no human had wings. It made no sense.

"What am I?" Kagome whispered, a single tear running down her cheek. Unfortunately, the only person who heard was the rising sun, and it wasn't talking.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Ms. Shikigami will see you now," The receptionist said cheerfully. Kagome thanked her and stood up to enter the psychiatrist's office. She had heard that this was supposed to be the best in Haven, and the best was what she needed. She didn't often call in sick, but ever since she had started this whole 'Angel' thing two weeks ago, she was getting more and more stressed.

"Ah, Kagome, pleasure to meet you," Ms. Shikigami said, smiling and standing up to shake Kagome's hand. "Please, have a seat." Ms. Shikigami led Kagome to a pair of chairs, set up to more or less face each other with a small table set to the side. Kagome sat down as Ms. Shikigami sat down opposite her and flipped open a small notepad.

"So, what brings you to me? And feel free to say whatever you wish, all sessions in here are purely confidential," Shikigami assured her. Kagome nodded. She knew that Shikigami was telling the truth, but still, she wasn't quite prepared to spill the beans about her late-night activities.

"Well…recently I'm feeling depressed, and…I'm feeling very stressed. I heard about you and thought you may be able to help.

"Sure. Tell me a bit about yourself to start," Shikigami asked.

"Well, I have an okay job, a complicated past with my parents, never met my father. I have my own apartment, I eat," Kagome rambled.

"Oh please, don't be so formal, call me Tsubaki," Shikigami smiled. "Kagome, what was your relationship with your mother?"

"I never knew her either. I took care of myself growing up," Kagome admitted. Tsubaki scribbled something down on her notepad and nodded.

"I see…have you ever had any experiences with fire?" Kagome coughed lightly as her thoughts turned to Rin in her hospital bed.

"No more than the average person, I'm sure. I've never been in a fire myself, or had anyone I know be in a fire." A lie, of course. But mentioning Rin would lead to the subject of Angel, a topic Kagome was not going to bring up.

"Hm…and you've been depressed lately, you said," Tsubaki mused. "Why do you think that is?"

"I don't really know, I guess that's why I'm here," Kagome laughed slightly. Tsubaki chuckled a bit and nodded.

"That's true. Alright then, tell me a bit about your life, Kagome."

"Um…well, I'm assistant to the layout designer at the Haven _Cryer_…"

"How did you get that job? Do you enjoy it?" Tsubaki cut in.

"Well, I worked my way up from a newsstand. It's a good job, the pay is okay, and Sango is nice. She slips extra cash into my checks and she thinks I don't notice," Kagome said, blushing a bit.

"What job would you like to be in?" Tsubaki asked. Kagome's eyes widened as she leaned back. That question had caught her off guard.

"I…don't really know, I think. I've never really though about it…I just wanted a job where I could afford to support myself."

"Ah, you mean living conditions, no doubt. Tell me about those," Tsubaki urged.

"Well, I live in an apartment. It's okay…I afford rent easy enough, that's no problem. I have clothing, obviously, and food. It's mostly just bread and various toppings, but I eat. And…well, I have a bed, and, um…a clock, a couch, although I found it on the curb. I have TV, but no cable, I don't make enough money, but it's not a priority," Kagome rambled. Tsubaki sighed.

"One last question, Kagome. What about your love life?" Kagome thought about Inuyasha. Sure, he was good looking, and she liked the guy, but so far they had only had coffee, and that wasn't even a real date.

"Until a couple days ago, there was none. I didn't really have many male friends, never had a boyfriend. I had my first date last night, but he got a phone call and left." Kagome left out how she had gotten a kidnapping and left before he did to stop it. Tsubaki nodded.

"Well, Kagome, it's a simple diagnosis. Your depression is being caused by a lack of fulfillment, simply put. You have simple to no life goals, and while you've gotten to a point in life where you can sustain yourself, you feel only contentment, not happiness." Kagome was stunned.

"I'm going through my midlife crisis when I'm seventeen?" Kagome asked dryly. Tsubaki laughed.

"No, not exactly. You're just not…hm, how can I put this? You don't have enough in your life, and because you've set so few goals for what you _do_ have, you're reached a point of stagnant growth, and that's why these feelings have occurred."

"So what should I do?" Kagome asked.

"Start living a little. Take some time off work. Go on a few dates. Explore some new interests. Start doing more with your time. And maybe set some higher goals than a job and an apartment. Set some bigger things to reach for." Tsubaki said. Kagome nodded.

"There is one more thing," Kagome started, not sure if she should do this. "It's been going on for a while, but lately they've gotten worse."

"What has?" Tsubaki asked, leaning forward. Kagome took a breath.

"My entire life, I've been having…dreams," She explained. Tsubaki nodded.

"Tell me about these dreams," Tsubaki said. Kagome closed her eyes.

"I'm in a building, and it's on fire. I don't know where I am, but there's screaming. It's my mother. I don't know how I know, I never met her, but I know it's her. I find her, but she's crying, she says she's afraid for me. She falls through the floor. I turn, and there's a youkai behind me. His claws glow pink, and he reaches for me. Then I wake up." Kagome collapsed back, putting a hand over her eyes. Her mother's tearful eyes as she stared at her kept bored into her own eyes.

"Kagome, with your permission, of course, I'd like to schedule a hypnosis session," Tsubaki said, making more noted on her pad. Kagome felt a chill run down her spine.

"Hy-hypnosis?" She squeaked.

"Yes. You mentioned no bad experiences with fire, you never met your mother, and I have no idea what a youkai would have to do with either subject. It's likely that this dream is a result of some subconscious condition regarding the above. It may be guilt over never knowing your mother, a fear of fires, or a fear of youkai, just to name a few. And seeing as how you don't have the financial funds for the typical amount of sessions that I would recommend for other cases like this, I think hypnosis, while a bit of a desperate measure, and unpredictable at that, will be the best solution. If it's alright with you, of course. If you do not give your consent, then you can even forget I brought it up." Kagome thought for a moment.

"How does it work, exactly?" She asked carefully. Tsubaki shrugged.

"Well I'm not going to have you do my taxes or crawl on all fours like some sort of game show," She scoffed. "I send you into a trance, and from there, ask you questions about your past. I'll be asking questions about your knowledge of youkai, your mother, and any experiences you've had with fire. The color pink might also play a role of some sort. And under your agreement to this, we'll be completely alone, a recording will be made of the session, and you'll have the right to review the tape before you leave. As will all my patients, the results of my investigation will be totally confidential." Kagome gulped.

"Well…when do you have an opening?" She asked. Tsubaki stood up and sat back down behind her desk, pulling an appointment book from her desk drawer and flipping through it.

"A week from Thursday is the closest I have. That good for you?" Kagome nodded. "Okay, I'll pencil you in. I'll have the confidentiality contracts for the session drawn up and have them ready when you arrive," Tsubaki said. Kagome stood up and shook Tsubaki's hand.

"Thank you," She whispered, stepping back and leaving. Tsubaki smiled at her and flipped back through her appointment book as Kagome left. Kagome closed the door to Tsubaki's office and leaned against the wall opposite it, narrowing her eyes and hanging her head, her bangs brushing her eyelashes.

"What do I want?" She murmured, staring at the floor. She stood there for several seconds as she tried to answer the question Tsubaki had all but said was the cause of her anxiety and depression. Unfortunately, her mind was as empty as the hallway before her, and just as imposing in its silence. With a sigh, Kagome lifted her head and walked down the hall to leave the building.


	12. High Noon

Dark Heaven

**I hadn't foreseen it when I started, but this chapter became heavily Miroku/Sango centric, so enjoy the change of pace! **

**Cookies to all who can not only spot my latest OC, but can translate their name for me.**

Chapter 11

High Noon

Kagome sat back on her old sofa and tilted her head back to stare up at the ceiling. She had called in sick again, and planned to spend the day alone at home. Tsubaki had advised her to set some higher goals so she had something to reach for. The problem was that Kagome was content with what she already had. She didn't need a better job, she had perfectly acceptable living arrangements. She…

Kagome groaned and slapped her forehead. Of course, she was _content_. Tsubaki herself had said that she wasn't happy, merely content, and that that was part of the problem. Content wasn't an option.

"So, what would make me happy?" Kagome mused. She looked to the side at the feathery white wings spread out along the sides of the couch. She briefly considered forgetting her unique abilities, but brushed the thought away as soon as it came up. She had learned from experience that no happiness came from denying her gift. So by process of elimination, she had to find a way to be happy by embracing her wings. But that would mean coming out to the public, and that was something she also knew from experience, would bring pain.

"I'm too little human to be one," She whispered. "But I can't live a youkai life when I know I'm not one," She groaned and held her head in her hands. "So where the hell do I belong?"

The doors to her apartment thudded loudly, and Kagome jumped to her feet. She composed herself, withdrew her wings, and unlocked her door, opening it the slightest bit.

"Hi," Kagome said, surprised.

"Hey," Inuyasha replied, lifting a hand in greeting. "Can I come in?"

"NO!" Kagome shouted. "I…I'm naked, just had a bath." She lied. Inuyasha shrugged.

"Fair enough, I'll stay out here," He said. "Look, I'm sorry about ducking out on you last night, I got called and had to go."

"Don't worry about it, I was fine," Kagome laughed.

"Well, I'm not, I feel bad about you being stood up, basically. So I came to ask you to lunch." Kagome looked at a clock on her wall with a crooked minute hand.

"It's that late already?" She mused. "Okay, sure, just let me get dressed." Inuyasha nodded as Kagome closed the door. She sighed and looked over her shoulder at her wings.

"Okay, round two," She muttered, heading to her room to get dressed.

- - - - - - - - - -

"I'll just have fries and gravy," Sango said, staring down at the salt shaker she was kneading around her fingers on the table.

"Cheeseburger with ketchup and mustard," Miroku said. The waitress at the small diner Miroku had taken her to nodded and walked away. Sango looked up through her bangs and scowled as she noticed Miroku watching the waitress' skirt as she walked away.

"Typical," She muttered.

"Huh?" Miroku asked, looking back at her.

"Nothing. You got me here, so what's up?" Sango asked, sitting back. Miroku shrugged.

"I just wanted to talk to you."

"You just talk to a woman?" Sango snorted. "Can you handle that?"

"I'll try," Miroku replied dryly. "Sango…are we friends?" Sango rolled her eyes.

"Are we friends? We've been friends since we were four and I beat you up and made you eat dirt."

"Yeah, and we were friends in grade and middle school. Its high school I don't get," Miroku agreed. "You never talk to me anymore, every time we even see each other, it's because I came to see you. What happened to us?" Sango looked out the window and crossed her arms.

""You were my neighbor, Miroku. Do you know what I thought when it seemed every week you brought home a different girl? What the hell was I supposed to act like?"

"So what, you think I became some sort of playboy?" Miroku asked, surprised. "It's not like that, Sango. I dated them, I didn't screw them or anything. They were just flings, they meant nothing to me."

"So you didn't sleep around, you just had mindless one-night stands, that makes it okay then," Sango growled.

"What is it that's making you mad, that I dated all of them, or that I never dated you?" Miroku asked suddenly.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It means that maybe what's getting you pissed off is that I never expressed interest in you, just everyone else. We've been friends for over a decade Sango, you can't tell me you think of me as just a friend."

"What does my mindset of you have to do with anything?" Sango snapped, annoying. "Why does it matter if I think of you as a friend?"

"Because I don't think of you as one!" Miroku shouted suddenly. Sango's eyes widened as the diner patrons turned to stare at him. Miroku glared at them. "What, it's not like I'm fucking her, what's the deal?" He yelled at them. Once everyone had gone back to their own business, or at least pretended to, Miroku turned back to Sango. "I dated those women because I was looking for something, something I knew I wouldn't find but had to try anyway."

"What?" Sango whispered.

"You," Miroku replied, reaching for her hand. She didn't pull away, but didn't squeeze his palm reassuringly either. "Sango, remember when you graduated middle school and you wanted to go to the dance, but you refused to have your parents take you because you said you were old enough for a date? And you didn't have a boyfriend so I said I'd take you?" Sango nodded.

"I think about that all the time. You wore those jeans you got for your birthday two years before with the hole in the ankle you got from rollerblading, and that peach sweater with the one sleeve that stretched a little longer than the other because we played tug of war with it when I gave it to you," Miroku said. "And I swear to God, you were beautiful. You had smeared a bit of lipstick because you had never used it before and you were fighting off a cold. I took you, I danced with you when you wanted to dance, I had three packets of tissues stuffed in my pocket for you. And the last song was 'When I Look Into Your Eyes'. And we danced for it, until halfway through someone pulled the fire alarm. And I used my jacket to keep you from getting wet as we ran out of the building. My jacket and my shirt got soaked, but you were dry, so it was worth it."

"You remember all of that? All that mindless detail, you remember?" Sango asked, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Every second. Sango, that night was the greatest night of my life, and I knew you were what I wanted. But you were my neighbor and my friend. I wanted to find someone else, maybe find someone to take my mind off you, but it never worked. I must have dated half the girls in our high school, none of them compared to you. Every date was a living hell because it wasn't with you. Sango, it was that day when I danced with you and looked into your eyes that I realized something, and I'm sorry it's taken me this long to act on it…" Miroku leaned over the table as Sango paled.

"Miroku, please don't, don't say it, stop now," She pleaded, tears running down her face.

"I love you Sango," Miroku whispered, leaning towards her and pressing his lips against her. Sango froze as Miroku closed his eyes and brought a hand up to cup her chin. She barely had time to register what he was doing before he backed off and stared at her as he sat back down. Sango stared at him, eyes wide, before she slowly stood up.

"Sango?" Miroku asked.

"I, um…I have to go," She stammered, grabbing her purse. Miroku's face fell as his childhood friend kept her head low as she briskly walked out of the diner. Miroku curled an arm on the table in front of him and let his head fall down.

"What the fuck have I done?" He whispered.

- - - - - - - - - -

"I have called you all here to discuss the recent activity in the human gangland. They have made attacks that would seem to indicate they have some knowledge of the Sealed One," Toga said, looking over the table as the currently available members of the House of Taisho. Raijin Raimei was one of Toga's oldest friends, and was a lightning-youkai with the signature yellow hair and eyes of the element. Beside him sat Kurama Youko, a kitsune youkai with green eyes and bright red hair. Kurama was relatively young as youkai went, barely over a century old, but Toga trusted him, and so far Kurama had made an excellent Tenant. Opposite them sat Kurobi Kai, a koumori-youkai with light-blue hair and dark blue eyes. She was the only female member of the House throughout its century-long run. But she served the youkai community as well as any of her male counterparts. Sesshomaru sat beside her, where Kagemusha would normally sit had he been there.

"Surely there is no way, Inu-no-Taisho, that the human underground could know of our most treasured secret," Raijin protested.

"Agreed, under normal circumstances," Toga nodded. "However, I believe there are a series of information leaks within both our own beloved House and the Council of Thirteen. Bankotsu Shinchinintai in particular has fallen under my suspicion. He has relatives in the human gangs. But he is not our only problem."

"If Bankotsu is not their informant, then we must look to the other likely suspects," Sesshomaru explained, picking up his father's lead. "And of all of the House members, who is not here? Who of us was not here when the first attack happened?"

"Do you believe Kagemusha has betrayed us?" Kurobi asked, her eyes widening slightly.

"I sincerely would like to disbelieve that, but there is evidence that states otherwise," Toga said. "As it is, our suspicions will have to wait. Kagemusha is absent from his seat on a trip to Haven. When he returns, he will be questioned extensively, and if I even get a hint of an indication that he has betrayed us, I shall kill him myself."

"Are you serious, Inu-no-Taisho?" Raijin gasped.

"We have all born witness to the horrors of the last time the Sealed One's power was unleashed. Even you, Kurama, though a mere child, saw the devastation it brought to both our races. That tragedy can never, and will never, be repeated," Toga growled. "Believe me when I say that I will do whatever it takes, even slay a Tenant, to ensure the Sealed One _stays_ sealed."

"You speak the truth, father," Sesshomaru muttered. "We cannot allow the Sealed One to escape. But it is not only your crusade to protect it. The Council of Thirteen and ourselves, the House of Taisho and I, it is all our duty to protect the Sealed One. Please do not forget this."

"You too, speak the truth, my son. Forgive me," Toga nodded. "For now my Tenants, you are dismissed. Thank you for your time." The three nodded and stood up to leave Toga with Sesshomaru.

"Father," Sesshomaru asked. "What sort of threat do you believe Haven's so-called 'Angel' may pose to us?"

"Angel…is a mystery to me," Toga admitted. "She is an interesting situation, indeed. Had I have the time to investigate her myself I would. Her battles against the human scum are well meant, and if she proceeds to battle Haven's dark denizens, then I have no qualms with her, let her fly about the city playing superhero. But if we find out that her intentions are not entirely pure…" Toga smiled slightly. "Well then, our Ambassador shall take care of her."

"Ambassador," Sesshomaru spat. "The word, father, is abomination."

"Do not let your petty feuds interfere with business, Sesshomaru. Hate him you might, but you cannot deny that of all our operatives, he was the most, nay, the _only_ one qualified to handle Angel. Even if he does not kill her, his unique powers will allow him to reason with her."

"True, I have to admit," Sesshomaru sighed. "He may be disgusting, but he would also understand Angel in a way we never could."

"Yes…Angel. Human, but with a gift no human has. The strength and wings of a youkai, but not the blood," Toga whispered. "Two halves of two worlds that cannot fit into either…such is the nature of a hanyou."


	13. Youkai Bonds

Dark Heaven

**Dreammistress Jade gets a half-cookie for identifying Kurobi Kai as my newest OC. Her name translates to "Black Fire Sea", for the other half of the cookie. Kurobi will join Raijin and Kagemusha as my Inuyasha OCs (note that this Toga is not the same Toga as in Broken Dreams) and will appear in future stories. Anyway, here we go.**

**Much like last time, Inuyasha and Kagome will not be in this much. I instead focus more on the OCs I've introduced.**

Chapter 12

Youkai Bonds

"I've never eaten grilled cheese before. Sounds like some kind of twisted barbeque," Kagome mused, looking over the menu of the tiny sidewalk café Inuyasha had taken her too. Inuyasha nodded.

"Well today you can have one, I'm paying. I'll just have the noodle soup." The waitress nodded and scribbled down their orders and left. "Sorry about last night, I had to go. I don't normally stand people up like that," Inuyasha explained. Kagome nodded.

"It's okay, really," She assured him. "Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot," Inuyasha replied with a wave of his hand.

"Why do you want to date me?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha shrugged.

"You're pretty, that's a plus in my book. You're a good person, I have two sources for that. And besides…there's just something about you." Inuyasha squinted an eye and waved a finger in the air at Kagome's face. "I can't put my finger on it, but there's something about you." Kagome laughed awkwardly. He couldn't possibly know, could he?

"Thanks," She replied. "But look, I want you to understand yourself, I'm not used to this sort of thing. I almost never eat out unless someone treats me, and outside of you, Miroku and the _Cryer_ staff, I don't have many friends. So I just hope you know this sort of thing is new to me."

"Of course, absolutely," Inuyasha agreed. "Really, don't worry about it, I don't want to pressure you. I'd just like to see where this goes is all."

"Same here. Maybe we can both teach each other a little something," Kagome said. Inuyasha nodded and lifted his glass of water.

"To a new friendship," He toasted. Kagome smiled and lifted her own glass.

"And who knows, maybe more," She said, clinking their glasses.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Times changes, people change. Everlasting is the change. And yet I remain. Such is the fate of youkai, such is the circle of life." Raijin finished his poem as there was a knock on the door. Raijin sighed and folded his notebook of poems shut. Poetry was a favorite pastime of his. It gave him time to collect and organize his thoughts, as well as partake in a form of art that he felt was no longer appreciated by the youkai and human collective.

"I'm getting too old for this world," Raijin said aloud, chuckling. At barely four hundred and fifty years old, he was fairly young for a youkai. He turned and called. "Come in." Kurobi opened the door to Raijin's quarters. "Ah, Kurobi, welcome," Raijin greeted. "Tea? I was about to begin my meditation session if you'd care to join me."

"Thank you for the tea, but I'll pass on joining you," Kurobi replied. Raijin nodded and lifted a small teapot to pour Kurobi a serving. "I'd like to ask what your thoughts are concerning Angel." Raijin raised an eyebrow as he handed Kurobi her drink.

"Oh?" He replied.

"Yes. Do you think she poses a threat to us?" Kurobi asked, sipping the tea. Raijin shrugged and looked out his window. He had asked for one specifically pointing east, and it gave a lovely view of the sunrise early in the day. Now it was shortly after noon, so there was no sun to see, although there certainly was light. "I think that she is a risk that we will assess and deal with if we have to."

"That's not what I asked," Kurobi pointed out, tossing a lock of light-blue hair over her shoulder. Raijin shook his head in amusement at being matched in a battle of wits with a young woman roughly two hundred years his junior.

"True, true…well, in my own humble opinion, I do not believe she intends us harm. Anyone who desires to clean up the streets of criminals cannot have malice in their intentions. But she is still a risk. I do hope violence will not be needed, but if it is, I shall stand by the Inu-no-Taisho and support him." Kurobi nodded.

"Very well," She said.

"And you?" Raijin replied.

"I consider her a curiosity myself. The rumors say she is neither youkai nor hanyou, yet I don't see how she could possibly be human and still have those magnificent wings," Kurobi cast a discreet look over her shoulder and down her back. As a koumori-youkai, Kurobi herself bore a set of leathery wings that were white with blue and purple hues at the edges. "The gift of flight is a marvelous thing Raijin, but we youkai are trained since birth to control our gifts. I cannot help but ponder what type of action the humans would take had they our powers but not our control for them."

"And Angel would indeed seem to be one such human," Raijin agreed. "I for one am troubled more about Kagemusha myself. The Inu-no-Taisho has sent an Ambassador to track Angel's actions. I suspect that perhaps Kagemusha's convenient vanishing act is a ploy to mask the true purpose of his trip.

"Then you think he is the one the Inu-no-Taisho has sent?" Kurobi asked. Raijin let out a breath. He had never liked Kagemusha. He was Kagemusha's younger by nearly four decades, but considered himself above the ryu-youkai. Kagemusha was a living personification of every selfish, narcissistic deity Raijin had heard of. With his slick hair, slick style and equally slick attitude, he could name three separate occasions when Kagemusha had put his own well-being ahead of the House's. If anyone in the house was a traitor, Raijin had no doubt it would be him.

"I hope not. I trust Kagemusha on very few things, and his tolerance of humans is not one of them," Raijin explained. "But I have considerably more faith in our leader. The Inu-no-Taisho would not presume to put someone as volatile and violent as Kagemusha. Angel's situation is a delicate one that he would be ill-equipped to deal with."

"Of all the things he is, Kagemusha is not tolerant of humans," Kurobi agreed. Even though there had been no war for a century, there were of course several youkai who felt they were above humans. They typically fled to Haven to 'cleanse' the planet of the 'human scum'. But the Council of Thirteen, the House, and now it would seem Angel easily dealt with them. Kagemusha was one of the so-called 'Superists', and did was not at all fond of humans. But he was a member of the House, so he mostly kept his views to himself.

"I am sure the Inu-no-Taisho has made an honorable choice. But given the circumstances regarding the apparent discovery of the Sealed One though, perhaps not. We can only trust his decision and hope we are not wrong to do so," Raijin said.

"Raijin, I have been meaning to ask you…what is the Sealed One?" Kurobi said lowly. Raijin's eyebrow twitched and he hung his head.

"Evil," He whispered. "Well…not evil, no. I like to think everyone can be good, but when it comes to the Sealed One, I cannot be sure."

"Is it a living thing even?" Kurobi asked. Raijin shrugged.

"In a way, I suppose. It really depends on how you define living. It doesn't eat, or breath or anything. But it thinks. It acts. It commands, controls, corrupts. That's why it was sealed in the first place…" Raijin shook his head. "Please, do not bring up the subject. I am one of the youkai who saw firsthand the horrors of the Great War, and it is not a subject I take lightly."

"Of course, forgive me, Raijin," Kurobi bowed as Raijin stepped to his window.

"If you'll excuse me now, I am behind in my meditation, so if you please…"

"Are these your work?" Raijin turned as Kurobi flipped through his black book of poems. Raijin's eyes went wide. He had never shown anyone else his work, hell, he didn't think anyone even knew he wrote.

"No, I mean, that is…" Raijin stammered, caught off guard. Kurobi smiled as she turned the pages.

"Seriously, Raijin, you have talent. You should consider releasing some of them to the public even, they're beautiful. I've never read anything so lovely." Raijin shielded his eyes as a ray of light caught him in the face. He had set up a unique display with a window near the top of his chambers by hanging a large chard of glass there. At noon, the light refracted through it to shine his entire chambers. Raijin looked up to glare at the mirror before looking back at Kurobi. And gasped.

Kurobi's hair was normally a light-blue, but with the light shining on it from so many angles, it had taken on a purple glow. Her alabaster skin caught and trapped every ray of light perfectly, and gave an even lighter hue to her already bright blue eyes as they scanned his book.

"You're lovely…" Raijin whispered, not even paying attention to what he was saying. Kurobi raised her head.

"Pardon?" She asked, cocking her head. Raijin did a double take and coughed.

"Excuse me, I'm late," He said, swiftly walking to his meditation room. Kurobi sets his poems on his desk and frowned, completely confused.

"Did he really just say that?" Kurobi asked herself aloud. She sighed and giggled, shaking her head in amusement as she stepped out of the room to leave Raijin alone.

- - - - - - - - - -

The poison of the nicotine spewed out of his nostrils to float in the air in front of his eyes. Kagemusha took a breath and snorted it away to take another puff from his cigarette.

"Where the fuck is he?" He growled angrily. As if on cue, the door to Naraku's office opened, and Kagemusha spun Naraku's chair around. "It's about time you showed up, jackass. Where the hell have you been?"

"What's wrong, something crawl in your ass and die?" Hunter replied, crossing his arms.

"You were supposed to be here two hours ago, so what the hell happened?" Kagemusha snapped.

"I was busy," Hunter explained.

"The next time I order you to meet me at a certain time, you _will_ be here at that time," Kagemusha ordered. "Now, what have you found out about Angel?" Hunter smiled and tossed a lock of silver hair over his shoulder.

"She's interesting, to say the least. I've spoken to her. Let her know I'm watching."

"You let her know you were here?" Kagemusha roared. "Have you lost your mind?"

"I don't take orders from you, Kagemusha, so shove it. I'll handle Angel however I want," Hunter growled, glaring at the ryu-youkai.

"We're supposed to work together on her. If you aren't going to listen to orders then you can run back to Horai and let me take care of her," Kagemusha said, snapping to send up a plume of flame in warning

"Work together with you? I don't think so," Hunter laughed. "Toga sent me here to deal with the Angel threat, he said nothing about working together with you. So just try and stay out of my way while I do what I'm supposed to. I'll take care of Angel, so leave it at that and leave me alone." Hunter left Naraku's office, and Kagemusha clenched his fist, his cigarette stinging his palm.

"Bastard," He muttered, opening his hand and looking down at the singed flesh. It crackled as it began to heal, leaving a perfectly smooth palm in a few seconds.


	14. Metal, Blood and Bone

Dark Heaven

**Okay, this chapter is totally Kagome and Hunter centric. Enjoy!**

Chapter 13

Metal, Blood and Bone

Kagome dodged a knife swiped at her head and spun into a high kick, catching the thug off-guard and knocking him back, his weapon clanging to the ground. This one was a simple purse snatcher and mugger. His head hit the wall to his left, and Kagome landed another kick to the back of his head, knocking him out to fall back and slump against the wall.

"Bravo, bravo, another villain thwarted." Kagome rolled her eyes and turned around. This was the third time Hunter had shown up. It had been a week since he had first shown himself, and he had shadowed her every night, although he didn't always speak to her directly. Hunter smiled at her and clapped slowly.

"What do you want?" Kagome asked, folding in her wings for comfort in the confines of the alley.

"I came to say hi," Hunter chuckled, flashing a fanged grin. Kagome nodded, accepting his response but not entirely believing it.

"What's your game, Hunter?" She snapped. Hunter didn't give any visible response, so she kept going. "I know you're a youkai, Hunter, so you could easily kill me. What are you up to?" Hunter shrugged.

"You interest me. Besides, I may not want to kill you. Maybe I'm just having fun screwing with your mind." Kagome snorted.

"So, I'm a source of entertainment to you?" she laughed bitterly. "I'm flattered you find me so transfixing."

"That I do, my dear Angel," Hunter replied. "I admit you are rather alluring in a multitude of ways." Kagome frowned. This was a different conversation from her usual battles of wits with Hunter. "You're quite lovely, Angel. Your face is unknown, but it's not your face that brings me to you. A winged human, valiantly fighting impossible odds, trying to rid an evil world of wickedness? I find it rather…beautiful, in a dark, laughable way."

"Have you lost it?" Kagome asked, genuinely disturbed.

"No, I'm merely telling you what I see when I look at you. I know firsthand this world is doomed to prejudice and injustice, and yet you fight against it. I find that admirable. I'm sorry if I've bothered you by admitting this, but it is true. One Angel fighting for a futile cause, it's quite the story."

"Whatever," Kagome muttered, turning around. Hunter watched as she left, flying up in the air. Kagome felt the silver-haired youkai watch her until she was well out of view. She glided over the city, noting a man being handcuffed up against a wall of an alley. Kagome figured that Hunter was right on some level, there was no way she could ever stop every criminal. But the police helped, and she did her part. She had learned from experience she'd never be able to live with herself if she did anything less.

- - - - - - - - - -

"I'll find her myself," Sango grunted, closing and locking the door of the _Cryer_ office. Shippo had been adamant about photographing Angel for the last few days: he outright refused to take her picture. She wasn't entirely sure why, but she didn't care. Angel was going to make her career, and if she had to she's get a picture of her herself. She double checked the mini-cam on her vest collar and made sure the actual camera she had around her neck was ready to shoot, and jogged down the street. Now all she had to do was get in trouble somehow.

"That's the braud Bankotsu told us about," A low, feminine voice murmured.

"Huh, ya sure?" The bulky man beside him asked.

"Positive. She looks just like he described," The first man replied. "You watch out for the winged bitch, I'll handle the reporter." The second man grunted as the first slipped out into the street, his light-green trenchcoat fluttering behind him. He snuck up behind Sango and wrapped an arm around her neck.

"Hello birdie," The man snickered. Sango gasped, but kicked backwards. The man crumpled to the ground. "Dirty bitch, get back here!" He snarled, watching Sango flee down the street. He slowly climbed to his feet and stumbled down the street after her. High above the city streets, a winged form looked down to see Sango running down the pavement.

"Sango," Kagome gasped. She swooped down and plowed into the man chasing her. He flipped back head over heels and lay on his chest, letting out a grunt. Kagome landed and spun around to see the man groan.

"Ginkotsu, don't just stand there dumbass!" The man screeched, running after Sango again. Kagome watched as a shadow loomed from behind her in the light of the streetlamp. She turned to see a large man in a brown trenchcoat behind her. He looked down at Kagome and grinned, flashing a row of steel teeth.

"Nice dental plan," Kagome snapped, snapping a punch across the man's jaw. Kagome's eyes bugged out and she wrung her hand out, wincing in pain. She brought her other fist up to punch his chest. A metallic clang was the result, and Kagome's hand throbbed. She growled and brought a knee up to the spot between the man's legs. There was a rattling and a hollow sound. "Holy shit…" Kagome whispered. The man curled up his dumbbell of a hand and slammed it into Kagome's chest. Kagome was flung no less than ten feet down the asphalt, rolling to a stop with various cuts and scratches along her body.

"Crap," She hissed, climbing to her feet and clutching her stomach. The man drew back a hand and slammed it down on her. Kagome flapped and shot up, the man's hand making an impressive dent in the road. Kagome flapped again and gasped as pain shot through her left side. She landed limply on a streetlamp and looked down at the man. Ginkotsu trudged to the streetlamp and wrapped sausage-sized fingers around the post, and pulled. The post creaked and snapped under his strength, and Kagome leapt off it to the roof behind her as Ginkotsu stumbled back into the road again, off-balance from the massive pole in his hand. There was a loud honk, and Ginkotsu spun around. Kagome looked down in horror as the car sped towards him.

It was like the age-old physics problem: irresistible force meets immovable object.

The front end of the car crumpled instantly, the metal frame and the machinery inside becoming a few inches thick in moments. The driver had the good sense to leap away as he impacted, and he was fleeing into an alley. The windshield cracked and shattered, sending glass showering to the street. The car lifted up off its back wheel over a foot into the air before slamming back to the street.

Ginkotsu leg out a roar and stumbled back, his trenchcoat torn and ripped, revealing a mess of circuitry, metal and fiberglass on his chest. He fell back several feet, took a step forward, and went taut, falling forward like a tree. His head smashed into what was left of the car as his body slammed into the road, sending cracks from where he had hit. Kagome watched him to make sure he didn't move before taking off across the roofs, running as fast as she could.

- - - - - - - - - -

Sango looked over her shoulder. Jakotsu was still hot on her heels, scowling. She ducked down a side-street and slipped behind a car. Jakotsu rounded the corner and skidded to a halt, glaring down the pavement.

"I know you're here bitch!" He called, stepping down the street. He reached into his trenchcoat and drew a long sword out. "And I'll find you…" He spun and flung his sword out. Sango turned her head, her jaw dropping at the sight. The blade extended impossibly far, skewering the side of a car across the road, clear through the front doors. Jakotsu snapped his wrist back and the blade retracted to normal size. Jakotsu kept walking as a dark form swooped down from the roof behind him and hid in an alley.

He thrust again, this time through the windshield and the back window of the car Sango was behind. Sango covered her head and closed her eyes as glass rained down around her. Jakotsu took another step forward and stared at the shadow extending over the street from the light above. A distinctly human form rose from the back of a car. "Bye bitch," He snarled, drawing back his sword. Sango leapt up to run, and Jakotsu flung out his sword. It caught Sango's side and she went down, blood pouring from her hip. Jakotsu pulled his sword back for another strike.

There were two flashes of silver. The first sent Jakotsu's sword spinning out of his hand to stick in the side of a bakery. The second sent Jakotsu slamming back into the wall of the bakery next to his sword. Jakotsu glared at his assailant and reached up touch his lip, pulling his hand back to see blood.

"You're got guts," Jakotsu grinned, pulling his sword back. "I wanna see what they look like."

- - - - - - - - - -

Kagome heard shattering glass and ran faster, leaping over the gap between buildings and stopping at the edge. About a third of the way down the street lay Sango, breathing but not moving that she could see. Several feet away stood the same man Kagome had seen earlier, although at this range she wasn't sure it was a man anymore. He had a gleaming sword in his hand, exchanging blows with…

"Hunter?" Kagome whispered. The man slashed down, and Hunter raised his claws to deflect the blow, knocking the sword aside and bringing his other claw up to slice into Jakotsu's arm. Jakotsu stumbled back and gasped, glaring at his bloody arm. He flung his sword out, and Hunter caught it, grabbing the blade and ripping it from Jakotsu's hands. His hands were bloody now, but the word was far from Jakotsu's reach. Jakotsu aimed a clumsy punch, and a proper one sent his spinning to the ground. Kagome leapt down to perch on the roof of the nearest car, watching as Hunter grabbed Jakotsu's collar and hauling him up to eye level.

"You're one of the Shinchinintai," He accused. Jakotsu groaned and coughed, blood gurgling over his lip. "Who is the head of your operation?" Hunter demanded. Jakotsu hocked back and spat a clot of blood on Hunter's face. Hunter flicked out his claws and drew his arm back.

"Don't!" Kagome called. Hunter turned to face her, and Jakotsu wrenched himself from his grasped, stumbling down the street. "He won't get far, he's bloody and a known member of the underground. The police are on their way, they'll get him," Kagome explained. In the light of the streetlamps, she could see Hunter's face covered by a red cowl, his golden eyes glaring at her, but his mouth and nose covered.

"I didn't _need_ them to get him," Hunter growled. "What are you doing here?"

"Saving her," Kagome said, jerking a thumb at Sango, who had pulled herself to her feet with the help of a newspaper dispenser. "Same as you."

"Actually, I was here for the transvestite you let get away, she was a bonus," Hunter replied. "Take her and get out of here, I've got a jackass to kill."

"I see you live up to your name," Kagome replied. Hunter didn't acknowledge her as he leapt up into the night. Kagome walked over to Sango, her side still hurting like hell. Sango would need medical attention too, but unlike Kagome, she could go to the hospital. If Kagome was going to be healed, there was only one solution. Sango looked up to see Kagome approach, and fumbled for the camera around her neck. Kagome reached up and pulled down the scarf covering her face. Sango gasped, her camera falling from her hands.

"Sango…it's me."

- - - - - - - - - -

A flat-bed truck pulled up to the flaming wreck in the street, screeching to a halt several feet away. The back of the truck opened, and several men jumped out and rushed to the metal husk of Ginkotsu. The driver of the truck, a young man in a black jacket and matching jeans jumped out to stare as his men hauled Ginkotsu to the back of the truck.

"Load him up and let's go,." He snapped, looking down the street for police.

"On it master Renkotsu," The men grunted, four or five of them barely lifting Ginkotsu's metal body. Renkotsu whirled around as a bloody, panting form stumbled out of the alley.

"Did you kill her?" He demanded. Jakotsu snorted.

"Does it look like I fucking killed the bitch?" He snapped, putting a hand on the side of the truck for balance. "She had help, some youkai with silver hair, I don't know."

"An angel and a youkai, how ironic," Renkotsu muttered, smiling slightly. "Get in and let's go, all of you," He called, climbing inside the truck. Ginkotsu's form was pulled in the back of the truck as Jakotsu climbed in beside Renkotsu. The back doors of the truck slammed, and the Shinchinintai drove off into the night.


	15. Rin

Dark Heaven

Chapter 14

Rin

"Hold still," Sango said, pressing the compress to Kagome's hip. Kagome nodded and winced. She hadn't felt anything move that shouldn't be, so she figured she hadn't broken anything, but her ribs still hurt like hell. The friends were currently in Sango's bedroom at her apartment.

"Thanks," Kagome whispered, looking up at one of the few friends she had in the world. Sango's side had been bandaged. Like a lot of the wounds Kagome had seen, it looked horrible at first wasn't really. It had bled a lot and would need some stitches later, but for now the bandages would hold until Sango could get to a hospital. Kagome wanted her to go right away, but Sango insisted they come here first.

"Now you spill," Sango ordered. "What's going on, Kagome?" Kagome shrugged.

"I'm Angel, but that's kind of a given," She said.

"Duh, I mean why?" Sango shrieked. "I've known you for a year, Angel has only been showing up for a month now. Why now, what are you, what's with the wings…just, why?" Sango sat down beside her.

"Well for the last two questions, I don't know," Kagome whispered, hanging her head. "I know I'm not human, but I don't think I'm a hanyou or a youkai. I just know that I've had them my entire life, or least, what I can remember of it." Sango nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sango asked. "We've been friends for years Kagome, if I had a secret like this I'd tell you, and I'd like to think I've earned enough trust to warrant the same." Kagome hung her head.

"You have Sango. I'd trust my life to you. I just…didn't want…"

"Want what?" Sango asked, standing up. Kagome unfurled her wings with a snap and looked up. Sango had jumped back, her face in shock.

"Want you to look at me like that," Kagome spat. "I hate that look. It just reminds me of what I am, what I can't be."

"Kagome, I didn't meet to react like you. You startled me," Sango explained.

"I startle everyone, god damn it!" Kagome snapped. "I even showed Shippo, and he had the same reaction. Oh my god, Kagome's a winged _freak_." Kagome withdrew her wings and scowled. "I hid what I am because you shouldn't have to deal with it, no one should. I know I don't belong among humans, but I can sure as hell pretend and fool myself, and I'm not going to force anyone else to do the same."

"Well I'll be damned," Sango whispered, shaking her head sadly. "You're a martyr." Kagome looked up. "I don't know what kinds of horrors you've had to deal with, and I don't doubt there are a few jackasses out there who have given you trouble, but I'm not one them. You're still my friend and co-worker, Kagome, I don't care if you have wings or a third eye or hell, a penis even. You're still Kagome."

"I think you might treat me a _bit_ differently if I had a penis," Kagome chuckled. She turned serious again and sighed. "I know that on some level, Sango, really. But believe me, it's not easy to just come out and tell people about what I am. Experience has taught me everything I know, one of which was discretion."

"So then why do the crime fighting? If you want to hide what you are so badly, why risk it at night?" Kagome closed her eyes.

"I was seven years old," She whispered.

- - - - - - - - - -

Kagome whimpered and pressed herself closer into alley she was taking shelter in. She grabbed a lid off a nearby trashcan and held it over her head. The rain again fell hard enough that Kagome was sure a few parts of the area would flood. And the lighting was striking far too frequently for Kagome's liking. Her teeth were chattering and her lips were blue from the cold. It had been a week since she had eaten anything remotely resembling food, nothing more than scraps from dumpsters. She pulled the tattered shirt she had found in the trash closer around her arms, hoping she would be lucky enough to find a new one in the days to come. Assuming she lived that long, which wasn't looking likely at the moment.

"Hello?" Kagome gasped as a small figure entered the alleyway. She snuck back slightly, folding in her wings. The figure walked deeper into the alley. It was a little girl, she looked about Kagome's age, maybe a little younger. She had on a dark orange, almost brown raincoat and black boots. "Who are you?" The girl asked, cocking her head.

"G-go away," Kagome chattering, glaring.

"It's cold out, Mommy says you can't be out in the cold, it makes your nose red and you sneeze," The girl said. "I came out to look for Giggles, but he's hiding under a car. I'm going to go back inside now. Shouldn't you be inside?" Kagome was confused. Was it just too dark for her to see her wings?

"I don't have an inside to go to," Kagome muttered. "And I don't have a Mommy to tell me that. Or a Daddy."

"I don't have a Daddy either." The girl said sadly. "But my Mommy is nice, she bakes a lot. Cookies. I like her oatmeal a lot, but she makes good chocolate chip too." Kagome continued to stare. "Do you want to come inside? My Mommy is making cookies now," The girl asked.

"No. I'm fine," Kagome replied. One look at her and the girl's mother would be terrified, the girl too. The girl stood silently for a moment before turning and walking out of the alley. Kagome watched her go before turning back to keeping herself warm and trying to sleep in the midst of the merciless storm.

_"I had no idea who she was then, but she would become like a sister to me…"_

Kagome woke up. The air was moist with the rain last night. She yawned loudly and stretched from her uncomfortable position.

"You're still here," Kagome's head whirled around. The girl from last night, sans raincoat and now in a white T-shirt and orange overalls, stood at the edge of the alley. "My Mommy made cookies last night, but you said you don't have a Mommy." The girl walked forward and set a plate down in front of Kagome. The plate held several large oatmeal cookies.

"I'm not hungry," Kagome lied, not trusting the cookies. For all she knew the kid had told her mom about the winged freak in the alley by their apartment, and Mommy had been nice enough to lace the goodies with poison.

"But if you don't have a Mommy or a Daddy, who makes cookies for you?" The girl asked. "They're good," The girl took one of the cookies and bit into it, chewing and swallowing. Kagome watched her and carefully took her own cookies, biting it and trying the taste. Her eyes widened as she shoved the rest of it into her mouth, relishing the first real food she had eaten in days.

"You look like the girl on my pillow," The girl said. Kagome looked up. "The girl on my pillow has wings like yours, but they're bigger, and her hair is yellow, not black," The girl explained. Kagome gasped.

"Y…you can see them?" She whispered. The girl giggled and pointed at the wings in question.

"They're pretty," She said. "Mommy said the girl on my pillow is an angel. Are you one too?" Kagome looked over her shoulder. She wasn't even entirely sure what an angel was.

"Maybe. I don't know," She replied. She sighed. "What's your name?" She asked. The girl grinned brightly, showing a missing tooth.

"Rin," She replied. Kagome smiled weakly.

"I'm Kagome," She replied.

- - - - - - - - - -

"I kept moving like always, but I always found myself coming back every couple of weeks. Rin was the only person I had ever met that wasn't terrified of me. She eventually grew up, obviously, and figured out I wasn't normal. But she didn't care. She always talked to me, brought me food, although I never took more than I needed. She was my friend, not my keeper and I liked it that way. Every now and than she would lend me one of the textbooks she got from school, that's how I learned so much without ever going myself," Kagome finished, silently contemplating the tale, and looked up. Sango had down in a chair on the other side of the room, watching her.

"So she convinced you to take up crime-fighting then?" She asked. Kagome shook her head.

"No…when she got into high school I stopped coming around. She got other friends, got a bigger life, and I just didn't want to make her feel like she had to make me a part of it. Then a couple months ago, there was a fire in her apartment complex. Her mother escaped, but Rin got trapped on the third floor." Kagome closed her eyes and hung her head.

"I watched as they tried to save her. The flames had started on the ground floor, so they had to fight up three stories to get to her. They were too late. She's in the hospital now, comatose. And as I watched that ambulance drive away, I realized she wasn't alone. Sango, Haven is anything but. Every day, people are mugged, robbed, attacked, killed. And I have the power to stop it. Doesn't that make me obligated? How am I supposed to live with myself, knowing I can make the world a better place…but now?" Sango shrugged.

"I don't know. I don't anyone half-decent could," She replied. "And just the fact you are makes you a hero, Kagome, believe it or not. You're not a freak, trust me. You're amazing. You've helped a lot of people in this city. Tonight you saved my life, and how many others have you saved?"

"Thanks…that means a lot," Kagome said. "But it's not enough. There's something bigger out there…I don't know what, but I can feel it."

"I know. The Council is up to something," Sango agreed. "I know the guy that attacked me tonight. His name is Jakotsu, Jakotsu Shinchinintai. Another one of the brothers, and not too long after I interviewed his brother. Interesting coincidence, eh?"

"You think maybe the Shinchinintai are up to something?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know, honestly. But Bankotsu isn't as innocent as he claims, anyone with a brain can tell that. Still, if he's in on it then it's gotta be big that they need his power. The Shinchinintai have been smuggling and trafficking drugs and the like for years, why would they need Bankotsu's help now?"

"Maybe it's not drugs," Kagome suggested. Sango smirked.

"Yeah, maybe they're plotting world domination," She chuckled. Kagome didn't join in. With everything she had seen in her life, she wouldn't count it out.


	16. Lord and Master

Dark Heaven

Chapter 15

Lord and Master

"There must be some record of it," Sesshomaru snarled, slamming the book he was reading shut. The son of the Inu-no-Taisho was seated in the library of Horai Castle, and had been reading for many hours. So far his search was not successful.

"My Lord," Sesshomaru looked up as his secretary placed a tray of tea and bread on the table. "I thought you might like something to eat," She said, bowing.

"Thank you, Kagura, but I am not hungry at the moment," He said, waving her away and standing with his book. Kagura watched as he shoved the book back on the shelf and pulled out a new one, leafing through it.

"Is something wrong, my Lord?" She asked. Sesshomaru furrowed his brow.

"In all the history books, before and after the Great War, there is no record of what the Sealed One is," He muttered. "I don't understand how that can be, surely there must be some mention of it somewhere."

"The rumors say that all records of the Great War are kept under lock and key," Kagura suggested. "Perhaps the same goes for the Sealed One."

"There must be something," Sesshomaru insisted. "There must be, it's impossible that there's no information at all. With the human underground seemingly pursuing it I must know what it is. How will we be able to defend ourselves if we do not know what to expect?"

"I don't know," Kagura answered honestly. "But I do not think the answers you seek lie in this room. I have seen Lord Raijin and Lord Toga in here previously, also looking for information, and they failed as you seem to be doing." Sesshomaru grunted his acknowledgement and put his book back.

"Then there is but one more place I can search," He said. He turned and walked past Kagura. "Kagura, prepare my bags and some for yourself. We will depart for Haven tonight." Kagura nodded, her expression clouding as Sesshomaru left the library.

- - - - - - - - - -

"It's just more of the same," Kikyo sighed, setting down her newspaper and leaning back, rubbing her temples and yawning. The Councilor had been up all night, scanning the recent newspapers. Angel was not the only odd creature being sighted in the night now, a silver-haired beast was seen following her. The papers had dubbed him Silver, given his hair. They, and Kikyo as well, were still deciding if he was friend or foe to them and Angel.

Kikyo sat up as she heard rapid footsteps outside her door, and got up, opening the door to see security guards rush past.

"What's going on?" She shouted.

"The Head of the Council has been attacked," Someone replied. Kikyo gasped and joined the rush down the Tower corridors. She ducked down a side-stairwell up and ran up them. At some point Naraku stepped in the passage and followed her.

"You heard?" Kikyo called. Naraku nodded, his face blank. The two Councilors burst out of the door on the level of Midoriko's quarters, and ran the remaining distance to her room. Paramedics, security guards and various other members of the Council were already there. Kikyo and Naraku pushed their way through the crowd.

"Get me some disinfectant fast. This is gonna need stitches," One of the paramedics said. Kikyo stared at the sight of Midoriko lying on the floor, a bloody gash across her forehead and three matching slashes on her right shoulder. "Get a stretcher, we've gotta get her to the hospital," The paramedic said.

"What the hell happened?" Naraku snapped.

"It looks like a youkai attack, various slashes, three to the arm, one to the head, possible concussion, head trauma. She may have a few bruised rips, it looks like she was thrown around a bit," The paramedic explained. Two more emerged from the crowd with a stretcher and slid it under Midoriko, lifting the Councilor and slowly carrying her out the room.

"This is an atrocity," One of the Councilors muttered. Kikyo noticed Bankotsu in the crowd, and even he looked concerned and worried. Even those under suspicion for treason had no idea what had happened. Kikyo pushed past him and helped the paramedics carry Midoriko to the elevators. As she left, Naraku followed her and entered the stairwell.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Kagemusha!"" Naraku roared, throwing open the doors to his office. Kagemusha looked up from the laptop of Naraku's desk, a bored expression on his face. "What the hell were you thinking?" Naraku demanded, grabbing the laptop and flinging it across the room.

"I just got that," Kagemusha growled. "What are you talking about?"

"Midoriko, don't act fucking stupid!" Naraku snapped. "Why did you attack Midoriko?" Kagemusha smirked.

"There's been a change of plans. He's tired of waiting."

"I told him _and_ you, I'll deal with Midoriko my way," Naraku seethed. Kagemusha shrugged innocently.

"Your way is too slow. He wants the Sealed One and he wants him now. Don't you dare question our methods, Naraku. We youkai have been dominating this world long before humans. We know what we're doing."

"You could have killed her, she may very well die anyway. Her death was not part of the deal," Naraku insisted. "I told you before, I'll find the location of the Sealed One and get rid of Midoriko as I see fit."

"You you you, it's all about you," Kagemusha yawned. "We don't need you, Naraku, you're just a luxury for us. We already have another Councilor among our ranks, and if we need to cut you out of our plans than I'm perfectly willing to do so. Consider that before you shoot that fucking big mouth of yours off." Kagemusha glared at Naraku and conjured a ball of flame as threat. Naraku glared back and backed down after a moment.

"Fine," He growled.

"Good," Kagemusha replied, snuffing out his flame. "Now, your orders are the same, to secure its location from her and deliver it to us. I merely helped the cause along, with her possibly at death's door she will be more ready than ever to pass its legacy to the next Councilor." Naraku nodded and clasped his chin in a hand, tapping his cheek in thought.

"Alright. We're in agreement then, the same deal as before. I'll deliver you the Sealed One, and you leave Haven to me," He said after a moment. Kagemusha held back a laugh and smiled.

"Of course," He replied.

- - - - - - - - - -

Kagura slipped inside the iron door, the spring mechanisms locking it behind her. The kaze-youkai was in a warehouse in the ports of Horai. She and Sesshomaru weren't due to leave for the human city for many hours. Just enough time to report. The inside of the warehouse was an illegal nightclub, known only by word of mouth. Various wards from the club's owners kept a protective barrier around the warehouse to keep out the authorities.

"Kagura," Kagura nodded at the owner of the club's manager, who appeared beside her from the dark crowd. He was a handsome ryu-youkai, tall with long black hair.

"Ryo, long time," She smiled. "How's business?" Ryo Kotsei shrugged and led Kagura through the club.

"Attendance is down, a lot of our customers are getting busted and moving down to Haven," Ryo sighed. "The trafficking is going fine though. Did you just come here to talk, or what?"

"I came to report to him," Kagura explained. Ryo nodded and pushed open the door behind the bar, leading to his office. A large door lay behind his desk. Ryo punched in a keycode on the ID reader above the handle, and it clicked open. Kagura walked through, Ryo remaining behind and closing it behind her.

The door opened up to a series of long, winding steps down under the warehouse. Kagura followed them down to another large space, the warehouse basement, inaccessible to the patrons above, who didn't even know it existed. Various youkai, a great majority of them wanted criminals, worked about the site. Most of them were either forging some sort of weapon, or otherwise enchanting said weapons with their youki. The base was a war zone.

"We have been waiting for you." Kagura stopped and looked over her shoulder as a small girl approached her, appearing from the shadows. She wore a simple, pure white robe and had long white hair.

"Kanna," Kagura muttered, eyeing her warily. She had been to this place many times before, but Kanna always unnerved her. The child's sheer…unearthliness, made her uneasy. Kanna slowly walked past Kagura and led her deeper into the base. Kagura followed, glancing at the youkai workers she passed. One last door loomed ahead, and it swung open as Kanna approached. She stopped and let Kagura pass into the room beyond.

Considering the location it was very well furnished, as great as a room in the Castle of Taisho. A large oak desk rested against a fall wall, and a bed along the other. Kagura kneeled and bowed her head as the youkai at the desk finished what he was doing. She looked up slightly as he stood up, turning and walking to a bookcase, a thin, aged paper scroll in his hands. The youkai was many decades old but was still relatively young, and looked no older than ten years old. He had long white hair and bright purple eyes. After all their meetings, despite his appearance Kagura had seen first hand he was not to be underestimated.

"Kagura. You have come," He said quietly, rolling up the scroll and placing it on the bookshelf. Kagura nodded.

"Yes, Master Hakudoshi," She replied. "I have news." Hakudoshi nodded and pulled a journal from the books, taking it to his desk and opening it.

"And?" He prodded, lifting a pen to the paper and writing.

"Lord Sesshomaru is leaving for Haven tonight. He seeks information of the Sealed One," Kagura explained.

"And to think I thought you may have had some valuable information for me," Hakudoshi sighed, tapping his pen and frowning when the ink flow stopped. "Let him search, Kagura, let him find what he can, it is nothing I don't already know, the libraries of the cities mean nothing to me. If Sesshomaru wishes to research then let him, he will find nothing useful." Kagura nodded.

"Perhaps, but you know what the son of the Inu no Taisho is like. He will not need a reason to take action," She explained.

"And what actions shall he take? We already have informants and operatives in every place that counts. Let the youkai prince take action, he will die in his bed," Hakudoshi snorted. "You need to have more faith, Kagura."

"There is but one more matter," Kagura started. "If Sesshomaru is in Haven, won't he discover the youkai Ambassador that is hunting Angel, or even worse, what if he finds Kagemusha there?"

"Why do you value their lives so?" Hakudoshi muttered, rolling his eyes. "If they were here I would kill them now without a single regret. The Hunter is meaningless to me, as is Angel. Kagemusha's purpose now is to die when I will it. I have all I need now, Kagura, and so I feel no remorse if I must…trim the fat from our ranks. I know how to use it, what it is, and soon I shall know where it is. I have all that I need, it has taken me my entire life but I have it," Hakudoshi turned to look at his bookcase and smiled.

"Within a few months, Kagura, the power of the Sealed One will be mine. And when I rise, the humans shall fall. The youkai who survive will either stand at my side or stand in my way, and neither makes a difference to me." He looked at Kagura with a smirk. "Seeing as how your espionage services are growing less and less useful, you are hereby discharged. Once you leave this basement you will not be allowed back, although it is up to Ryo's discretion if you attend the club. My advice now is to decide who you want to live, it's better to stow away on the ark now, than scramble to it when the rain falls." Hakudoshi turned back to his desk, an obvious dismissal. Kagura gave him a sour look and rose, turning and walking of the youkai's room.


	17. Passing the Torch

Dark Heaven

**I'm not sure when exactly, but before Chapter 20, there'll be a big plot shift. For those of you that read my last story, it will be the equivalent of unmasking Youkai/Inuyasha. Two major characters will die, Hunter's name will be revealed, and the story's pace will pick up big time.**

Chapter 16

Passing the Torch

"So what do you do exactly?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha shrugged. The two were walking home after a relatively easy dinner at a WacDonalds. Kagome had enjoyed it none the less, Inuyasha was really starting to grow on her.

"I work odd jobs here and there, pick up work where I can. I'm not one to settle like that. I'm not big on luxury. I'm in a motel now. It's a little cramped, and the bathroom smells like piss. But for right now, its home." Kagome nodded, a little off-put by the seeming fact Inuyasha was no better off than her. Boy, if he could see her apartment again.

"I get by too. Sango slips a little extra into the paychecks and she thinks I don't notice. I was gonna see a shrink about some stuff, but I couldn't afford it." Kagome thought back on Tsubaki and the abandoned hopes she had for her dreams. She just couldn't pay the bills.

"You ever wanted anything more for yourself?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome sighed.

"That's what I've heard I should do. The thing is I don't _need_ more. I'm fine with what I have. I eat, I have a bed, I'm clothed, I work."

"It's not matter of need, it's a matter of want," Inuyasha corrected. "There's nothing wrong with wanting something, even if you know it's out of your reach and you can't have it." Kagome looked over at him. Inuyasha's eyes had taken on a far-off look. "You know you don't deserve it, and won't get it, but you want it anyway and try to get it. It's human nature." Kagome bit back the retort that sprung to mind as she and Inuyasha turned up the steps to her apartment complex.

"Well want I want right now is a long bath and a good night's sleep," Kagome said, pulling out her key and unlocking the door. "You want to have lunch tomorrow?"

"Sure. See you there," Inuyasha said, smiling and giving her a half way. Kagome pulled halfway inside the door, and Inuyasha put a hand on her shoulder. "Hold on, you forgot something," Inuyasha said. Kagome turned to ask what, and the hand on her shoulder cupped her chin as he leaned forward and kissed her.

Kagome's eyes went wide. She wasn't mad. Far from it, it felt…nice, very nice. But, well…it wasn't like this happened often…okay, it wasn't like this had ever happened. She kept expecting him to pull one of the moves she had heard about over the years, cop a feel, ask to come upstairs, try and shove his tongue down her throat, which was another thing in itself that might be alright.

Inuyasha pulled away after a moment, and Kagome stared up at him in awe. She must have shown how she felt, because he grinned down at her.

"You're cute when you smile like that," He whispered. Kagome nodded dumbly, and Inuyasha turned, walking down the street. Kagome watched him go and slowly walked up to her apartment, collapsing on the bed, grinning like an idiot.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Uh, no. twelve year olds get their first kisses. People your age screw, Kagome," Sango scolded. Kagome rolled her eyes and poured herself a cup of coffee from the office pot.

"Well excuse me for being a late starter. Seeing as how I wasn't even sure what dating was a few weeks ago, I'd say this is a good step," She replied, adding cream to the brew and sipping it.

"Yeah, but I think that before you go anywhere past kissing, you might want to work on the…you know…" Sango made little flapping motions with her hands.

"I'm working on it. Step one, I make sure I can trust him, step three, he accepts me and we go from there."

"And step two?" Sango asked, raising an eyebrow. Kagome raised a notebook and held it up to block Sango's view of her face.

"I said I was working on it," She mumbled, pretending to look at the PC layout guide.

"You'll have to tell him sooner or later, Kagome. Hey, if you have to, lie and say you're a hanyou, how will he be able to tell?" Sango suggested, sitting down and typing up a report on the police funding.

"That might work…what choice do I have besides that? But before that I want to make sure this might actually go somewhere."

"Hello, wake up!" Sango snorted, smirking. "Ever hear of casual relationships? You don't have to get married to the first guy to kiss you."

"Sango," Souten said, appearing at the doorway. "You've got a visitor." Sango nodded and stood up, giving Kagome a half-wave and following Souten to the front lobby of the _Cryer_ offices. She froze as she walked from behind the front desk and saw who was sitting on the bench.

"Hey," Miroku said, waving.

"No, I don't have time for this," Sango grunted, turning around.

"Sango, please," Miroku whispered, standing up and grabbing her hand. Sango froze and half expected him to try and hug her. But for once Miroku did the non-perverted thing and just held her there. "I didn't tell you properly, so I understand entirely if you hate my guts and never want to see me again." Sango nodded slightly, and Miroku waited. "Um, Sango, this is where you tell me you don't hate me, and don't want to never see me again," Miroku prodded.

"What if I don't want to say it?" Sango replied, crossing her arms.

"I'm sorry if you don't like what I said, but it's the truth Sango," Miroku insisted, lowering his hand. "I love you, Sango, and I'm not going to give up on making you see that."

"So is this where you ask me out or invite me to dinner?" Sango replied, looking over her shoulder at him.

"No. This is where I leave and hope you'll do the same to me once you feel like it," Miroku replied. He nodded shortly and turned, leaving the offices and leaving Sango more confused than before.

- - - - - - - - - -

"She should be fine after a while, we've stitched up the wounds and it's just a matter of letting them heal. Overall, taking into account recovery time and any variables, she should be ready to return to the Council within a week," Naraku nodded.

"Thank you doctor," He said. The doctor smiled and pushed past Kikyo, leaving the two Councilors in Midoriko's room. Midoriko herself was somewhat coherent, at least no less than she had been in her time before hand.

"You two should be at Council instead of watching over me," Midoriko coughed. Naraku quickly picked up an oxygen mask from the bedside and brought it to her mouth, Midoriko taking a few deep breaths.

"Don't be absurd," Kikyo scolded, sitting down on the other side of the bed. "Your health is all that matters. The sooner you get well the sooner you can return to us." Midoriko smiled wryly.

"Yes, and be back to secluding myself in my room," She snorted. "We all know that one way or the other, I will not be returning to the Council." Kikyo and Naraku exchanged troubled looks. It was no secret Midoriko had been neglecting her Council duties over the past few years, but to denounce them outright was unprecedented. "Kikyo, please, step outside for a moment," Midoriko whispered. Kikyo nodded, still not comfortable with Midoriko's words but willing to accept them. She stepped into the hall and clicked the door shut behind her.

"What's wrong?" Naraku asked. He hated moments like this, moments when things happened that he couldn't control the outcome. Midoriko smiled.

"Naraku, regardless of when I recover, after my time here at the hospital, I will be returning the Council Towers only momentarily, to announce my resignation." Naraku was shocked, and by Midoriko's nod it must have shown.

"May I ask why, Councilor?" He asked.

"Naraku, I'm barely pushing fifty years old, but I feel like I'm so much older," Midoriko explained. "I'm too old to rule anymore. There are forces at work in this world, human and youkai alike that must be safeguarded by the Council, and I'm not one for it anymore."

"I understand," Naraku replied. "Shall I tell Kikyo and the other Councilors of this?"

"Not the others, they will find out in due time, and Kikyo will find out in moments." She said. "Naraku, I tell you this now, because I wish to ask you something. When I step down, I would like you to take my place at the Head of the Council." Naraku's eyes widened.

"Are you sure?" He asked, barely able to hold back a grin. Hakudoshi had promised him power if he delivered the Sealed One, but damn him! Midoriko had just handed him command of the city.

"Yes. You have proven yourself a capable and worthy man over the years. I honestly cannot think of a better person to replace me," She assured him. "Just promise me you'll make me proud. You may be able to bring the peace I never could." Naraku nodded. Peace was certainly one of his goals, although he knew Midoriko wouldn't approve of his method of getting it.

"It would be an honor to take your place," Naraku vowed.

"Thank you. Please leave, I need to speak to Kikyo alone," Midoriko instructed. Naraku smiled, allowing part of his joy to show through. He opened the door and stepped into the hall.

"She wants to see you," He said. Kikyo nodded and stepped inside, Naraku closing the door behind her. She sat down at Midoriko's bedside as the Councilor hit the bed controls to lean up.

"Kikyo. What I am about to tell you must not leave this room," Midoriko whispered. "For twenty-five years, ever since I first took on the role of Head of the Council, I have been guarding an artifact of immeasurable power. You know of what I speak don't you?"

"The Sealed One?" Kikyo whispered. Midoriko nodded and reached over to take Kikyo's hand.

"The ancient power of the warrior priests of the Great War was entrusted to me by the former guardian. For the past century a female councilor has taken on the role of Miko, the Sealed One's protector, sacrificing their own life energy to ensure its seals to not break. This is why my life will end so prematurely, and why I must now pass the protection of the Sealed One to a new Miko." Kikyo gasped as Midoriko's hands glowed a light pink.

"Kikyo, the Sealed One lies under the floorboards of my former quarters. Find it and take it for me. Never allow its malevolent will to break free." Kikyo felt a strange warmth seep into her from Midoriko's touch, and watched as her own hands began to glow instead of Midoriko's. "Just as the Miko energy was passed to me for the task, so now I pass it to you," Midoriko whispered. "You and Naraku are my most trusted and loyal Councilors, and I have come to see you two as close as siblings, even children. Together you two will ensure the safety of the race. Promise me, Kikyo, that you and Naraku will usher in the dawn of a new era." Kikyo nodded and blinked away.

"I promise," She replied, leaning down to hug Midoriko. As the two Councilors embraced, Naraku glared at them from the hall before shutting the door.


	18. Family

Dark Heaven

Chapter 17

Family

"What manner of modifications are these?" Renkotsu turned as Hakudoshi ran a finger over the metal he was working on. He flipped up his welder's mask and gestured to the hulk of his brother leaning against the wall, watching but not moving, mostly because he possessed no limbs to move. Ginkotsu and Renkotsu had been very close, the two were master metallurgists, blacksmiths and electricians. When a fallen girder in a police raid had effectively sliced his torso in two, Renkotsu had spared no expense to research, develop and build his brother a new body of steel. The funding for such work had come from Hakudoshi, on the condition Renkotsu and his cybernetic brother give their services to him.

"With the war coming and all, I decided to forego a humanoid appearance," Renkotsu explained, standing and walking to a lumpy object under a sheet. He flung the sheet back to reveal what may have been a golf cart in a former life, but now bore green and black steel and six all-terrain wheels. "I'm just welding together his left arm," Renkotsu continued. Hakudoshi nodded and looked over the wheeled structure that was to become Ginkotsu's body.

"What type of weaponry will he be able to wield?" Hakudoshi asked, circling the cart.

"His left arm will house a gatling gun in his wrist. His right arm will feature multi-functional claws that can act as a hand, but also adjust form to suit other tasks. I'm also considering a retractable grappling hook," Renkotsu explained, reaching under his workbench to grab a blueprint. Hakudoshi slipped a hand into his pocket and withdrew a small black device, about the size of a large coin. He squeezed the device, looked down at it and noted it's small, red glow, and slipped it into a crack in the cart. Renkotsu stood up and furled the blueprint over the body.

"How long and how much will this take?" Hakudoshi asked.

"A few days, and a few grand," Renkotsu replied.

"For all your assurances that he is invincible, he spends more time in your workshop than in the battlefield," Hakudoshi growled. "Both he and you are beginning to take their toll on me." Renkotsu gulped. When he had poured his savings into saving Ginkotsu, Hakudoshi had come and offered him the money he needed, on the condition he retool his brother as a weapon. Renkotsu had had no choice but to accept. But if Hakudoshi backed out now…

"I promise, each time I redesign him a body, he becomes stronger. I just need time," Renkotsu pleaded. Hakudoshi made an annoyed noise in the back of his throat.

"Time is something you are running out of, use it wisely," He replied, turning and walking back to his study. He heard a beeping, and pulled a cell phone from his pocket. "Speak."

"Greetings, Master." Hakudoshi smirked. Naraku, his most favored servant, if only for his naiveté. The human fool was far in over his head, but he was loyal if nothing else.

"What is happening, Naraku?" Hakudoshi replied.

"I would like to revise the terms of my alliance with you. Certain circumstances have been set in motion to make my power greater, and thus I desire greater payment from you," Naraku explained. Hakudoshi snorted. The arrogance of this human apparently knew no bounds. He thought he was important enough to make demands?

"And just why should consider giving you more? I promised you leadership of Haven, Naraku," He said.

"True, but Midoriko has recently promised me that title when she passes on. It seems that your bargaining chip is void." Hakudoshi could practically hear the smirk, and bit back the rage.

"Very well. What is it you desire?" He spat.

"Nothing complex. There is a renegade creature roaming my city, perhaps you've heard of her?"

"Ah, the so-called Angel who plays superhero in the night. She is a minor nuisance," Hakudoshi replied.

"I want her killed," Naraku said simply. Hakudoshi shrugged. The life of Angel was nothing to him one way or the other. True, she had killed Suikotsu, but the Shinchinintai as a whole were nothing to him, excess baggage to be killed when he didn't need them anymore.

"I'll call Kagemusha and order her death," Hakudoshi replied, hanging up. He redialed and waited for an answer.

"Yes?" Kagemusha said, answering.

"Kagemusha, you have new orders. Contact Hunter, I want the Angel dead. Oh, and what was that reporter whore who was snooping around on Bankotsu?"

"Sango, sir. However, I have already taken liberties with her. I had Bankotsu send one of his brothers to handle the problem."

"Excellent," Hakudoshi sneered.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Kohaku, could you get that?" Nina Taijiya asked, stirring a pot of rice on the stove. Sango's younger brother groaned and paused his Playstation, getting to his feet and walking to the door of the apartment. He stood up on tip-toe and frowned, unlocking it and swinging it open.

"Hello?" Kohaku asked. A tall man in a black coat pushed his way past him and stood in the hallway of the apartment. His collar was pulled up impossibly far, and a hat with a large brim covered his face. He casually reached over and flicked off the lights, and Kohaku noticed he was wearing black leather gloves.

"Who is it?" Nina asked, looking around the doorframe. "Oh, hello. Can I help you?" The man kept his head low, but nodded.

"Where is the rest of your family?" He asked.

"I'd like to know who you are first," Nina countered.

"Of course. Forgive me. I am here on behalf of the Council of Thirteen. You may call me Kyokotsu," Kyokotu tipped his hat slightly. "Now please, answer my question it is of the utmost importance." Nina nodded.

"My husband is resting in the den, my daughter works during the day," She replied. Kyokotsu nodded.

"I'm afraid both your daughter, and as a consequence, your family is under investigation for conspiring against the Council and housing a known fugitive called Angel. You are all under arrest." Nina gasped as Kyokotsu reached into his pocket.

"Please, if you'll just let me make a call, I can bring my daughter over right away and we can settle this," She pleaded.

"I'm afraid that such a risk is one I cannot take," Kyokotsu sighed. "In fact, your lives, even in confinement, also fall in that category." Nina gasped as Kyokotsu produced a 9 mm from his pocket and fired thrice. Nina fell back on the kitchen floor, gasping and clutching a bloody pink blouse.

"No!" Kohaku screamed and slammed his fists into Kyokotsu's side.

"Such a need to protect the loved," Kyokotsu slammed out a hand and hurled Kohaku across the room, the boy crashing through a lamp and lying limp on the ground. Kyokotsu turned and aimed at him, clicking back the hammer.

"Stay the fuck away from my son!" There was a loud bang, and Kyokotsu let out a cry as Shinji Taijiya fired a bullet into the back of his skull from the barrel of a .45 Magnum. The bullet hit the carpet and bounced slightly, rolling to hit the toe of Kohaku's sneaker. Kohaku screamed as Kyokotsu lurched forward, clutching his face as his hat tumbled to the ground. His eyes went wide as the man wiped off his face, blood splashing on the ground, along with something else.

Maggots.

Kohaku slowly backed up against a wall as the rotting, brown flesh of Kyokotsu's face contorted in anger, a finger poking around the hole in his head. He growled and turned around. Shinji stared in horror, but after a moment opened fire. Kyokotsu took a single step back as a second bullet neatly pieced his forehead, above his right eye. He blinked a few times and advanced down the hall, barely flinching as three more bullets impacted his chest.

"Such courage is admirable." Kyokutso grabbed Shinji's wrist and twisted, seizing the gun in his hand and raising it to fire. "Futile, but admirable." Shinji flew back along the hall, a bloody hole in the middle of his forehead. Kyokotsu dropped his gun and turned to Kohaku, his yellow teeth turning up in a grin as he stomped towards the boy. Kohaku grabbed the phone from a table and hit speed-dial.

"9-1-1, what's your emergency?" The dispatcher said on the other line. Kohaku stared at the corpse standing over him, and dropped the phone in shock. "Hello? Is something wrong?" The dispatcher asked.

The next sounds they heard was a loud snap, then a heavy thud.

- - - - - - - - - -

"I was gonna interview the police chief Myoga on the funding issue. You want to take it?" Sango asked, getting up from her desk to get a new cup of coffee.

"Sorry, I'm seeing Inuyasha again tonight," Kagome said, smiling slightly. Sango made a gagging sound, and Kagome gave her a look over her shoulder. The phone rang, and Kagome picked it up. "Hello?" She furrowed her brow and held the phone out to Sango. Sango took it.

"Yeah?"

"Is this Sango Taijiya?" the voice asked.

"Yes, what is it?" Sango replied, sipping her coffee. Kagome turned to get a new package of printer paper from the filing cabinet, and she heard a loud thump. She spun around to see Sango slide off her desk limply and lay on the floor, staring blankly.

- - - - - - - - - -

Sango sat silently on the steps of the stairs of her family's apartment, watching the police come and go with blank looks out of the corner of her eyes. Kagome stood beside her on the other side of the railing, not wanting to obstruct the police. Myoga came down the steps and put a hand on Sango's shoulder.

"It looks like a youkai attack," He said. Sango made no indication she had heard, but nodded. "The bodies of your parents sustained bullet wounds and have been taken to the morgue. Your brother sustained severe neck and spinal wounds and is joining them." Kagome thanked him, and Myoga nodded back. "In the meantime we've, um…finished, with the apartment. You're welcome to go up." Sango's response was to stand up and slowly walk inside the complex, her face blank. She moved to the stairs and took them one at a time, moving past a duo of officers who were coming down. She pushed open the door to the apartment on the top floor and entered, locking the door behind her and hanging up her coat and slipping her shoes off.

Sango trudged down the hall to her father's study, noting the overturned lamp at the table near the entrance and the closed book on the desk with a bookmark about halfway through it. She turned and walked back to the kitchen, noting a pot of burnt rice that lay smoking on the now-off stove, before going back to the living room and looking at the TV display for Kohaku's _Legacy of Kain_ game, still paused in the hero's task of impaling an enemy with a long staff. Sango slowly walked over, turned off the TV and system, then turned back and stood in the middle of the room.

Her knees gave out, and Sango collapsed to the floor, burying her face in her arm and crying. And crying. And crying.

And crying.


	19. Angel Blood

Dark Heaven

Chapter 18

Angel Blood

In the late afternoon, Kagome busied herself in the mirror, carefully applying the lipstick she had never even used in her life. She had splurged as much as she could and gotten a make-up kit, determined to look her best for the man who was supposed to show up in the next fifteen minutes for another dinner date.

She had taken a bit of time after coming home from work to actually consider the idea of her and Inuyasha as a couple, hell, more. It wasn't at all an unappealing idea. The only barricade in the way was her hidden identity, but Inuyasha had proven himself trustworthy over the last couple weeks. So she had made up her mind to tell him tonight.

The door of the apartment thudded heavily as Kagome finished with the blush. She tucked the small kit under her bed and pulled on a sweater over her T-shirt. She ran a hand through her hair and all but skipped to the doorway. It would be a welcome relief to tell someone about her secret of her own will instead of doing it to protect herself. It was almost liberating. She pulled open the door and beamed.

"Hi, I'm ready, just let me grab my shoes," She said. She turned back inside and reached for them behind the door.

"Wait…Kagome." The woman froze at the dead-pan tone, and stood up. She saw the somber expression on Inuyasha's face and tensed.

"What is it?" She asked. "Did you hear something about Sango?"

"I…I can't see you anymore," He explained. Kagome blinked a few times as his words sank in.

"You mean…date me?" She replied. Inuyasha nodded. "Why?"

"There…don't take this the wrong way, but…there's someone else," He said. Kagome gasped. "I'm sorry, really, but…I think I love her, honestly. I like you, Kagome, really I do, but I like her more." Kagome stepped back and glared at him. "Kagome, please I-." Inuyasha was cut off by the slam of the door in his face and the bolt sliding into place. Kagome, her eyes watery and partially horrified at what she almost did, ripped her clothes off on the way to the bathroom.

She lay down inside the tub and turned both faucets on full-blast. The water filled the tub at a lukewarm temperature, and Kagome let it go until she heard the splash of water on the cracked tile. Only her nose protruded above the surface as she grabbed the soap and furiously scrubbed at her face until the skin itched, the blush and lipstick washing into the water. She hauled herself up and grabbed the makeup case from her bed. Kagome snapped off the plastic cover and dumped the rest into the water, pulling the plug and watching the contents circle the drain pipe.

"This is what I get for being me," She growled. She grabbed a towel and dried off as she went back to her room and lay back on her bed, tears sliding down her cheeks. She rolled over on her back and ripped off her leather restraints, letting her wings spread and wrap around herself in a protective cocoon.

- - - - - - - - - -

"I wasn't aware the Head of the Council was hospitalized," Sesshomaru muttered. Behind him, Kagura nodded as the House member looked down at the sleeping Midoriko.

"From what I understand she was only attacked recently. By a youkai," She explained. Sesshomaru made a noise of acknowledgement and dismissal. After more than a decade of serving him, Kagura wasn't entirely sure how she had picked up on how one grunt could say so much, but she had done it somehow. She left the room and slowly walked down the hospital hall.

"You can't do this!" Kagura stopped and took a step back, looking into another room. A woman stood arguing with a nurse in front of a hospital bed. A young woman lay in the bed with an oxygen mask and in IV.

"I'm sorry, but your last check bounced and we have other patients who desperately need the room. I'm sorry, we'll have to release her by Sunday," The nurse explained.

"I'll get the money, really, just give me some time."

"Ms. Sogen, if it were up to me you could stay here as long as it took but it isn't. We'll continue to provide full care for your daughter until Sunday, but by midnight that night you'll have to leave."

"But where am I supposed to take her?" Ms. Sogen protested.

"I honestly don't know," The nurse said. He turned and left the room, and the woman collapsed on the bed, stroking the hair of the girl there.

"My beautiful Rin, don't leave me," She whispered, sniffing back tears. She stood and slowly trudged out of the room, passing Kagura without a word. Kagura slipped inside the room and looked down at Rin before picking up the clipboard hanging from the foot of the bed.

"Two months in a coma?" She whispered. She looked up at Rin and shrugged. "Sorry kid, if you haven't woken up now, you ain't gonna by Sunday." Kagura turned and left the room, closing the door behind her. As the latch clicked into place, a pair of brown eyes fluttered and slowly opened.

- - - - - - - - - -

Night had fallen outside, and a dark, winged form swooped out over the streets. Kagemusha watched from Naraku's window as the man entered.

"I spoke to Hunter about Angel," Kagemusha said. Naraku raised an eyebrow. So, Hakudoshi had decided to follow through with his demands.

"And?" Naraku replied.

"He refused," Kagemusha growled. "He has refused to speak to me and says he will not kill her."

"What?" Naraku snapped. "That's absurd! He has to, I don't care if he's one of us or if he isn't or whichever side he's on, I want the Angel dead!"

"She shall die, Naraku. I have already decided to slay her myself." Naraku snorted as Kagemusha unbuttoned his suit jacket and lay it on Naraku's desk.

"That's funny. Kagemusha, you're a fine diplomat but you can't kill her. Only a trained fighter would be able," He protested.

"Why do you think this?" Kagemusha asked, pulling off his tie and unbuttoning his shirt.

"Humans and youkai have been trying for a month to kill her, you don't have a chance. She has abilities that you simply aren't prepared to deal with," Naraku explained.

"Ah, like the gift of flight," Kagemusha chuckled. "I assure you, Naraku, to me, it is a moot point." Kagemusha dropped his shirt behind him, and Naraku's eyes widened slightly. A pair of dark red wings unfurled from Kagemusha's back, and the ryu-youkai let out a sigh of relief. "It feels good to stretch them again," Kagemusha mused. He held a hand up to Naraku's window, and fired a blast of heat. The window exploded in a shower of glass, and Naraku raised an arm to shield himself as his chair and various papers were blown out the window. Kagemusha walked to the edge and raised his arms, flame erupting from his palms and racing up to his shoulders.

"The Angel will bleed tonight," He whispered.

- - - - - - - - - -

Kagome flapped furiously and soared higher. Inuyasha's words kept playing in her mind. The idea terrified her. She had been about to tell him her secret. What if she had, and he had decided to tell her the news _after_ their date? She didn't want to think about what that could mean.

Kagome saw a flash of red out of the corner of her eye and gasped, swooping down as a jet of flame shot past her, the heat near signing her. She looked back at where the flame had come from to see Kagemusha fly towards her. Kagome growled.

"Oh, you picked the wrong night to fuck with me," She hissed. She flapped furiously and zoomed towards a radio tower. Kagemusha fired his flame and narrowly missed, striking the tower. The metal groaned and began to tip. Kagome grabbed the narrow antennae as the tower collapsed and pulled it off. She spun in the air and threw the makeshift weapon towards Kagemusha. Kagemusha gasped as the weapon skewered his wing. He teetered in the air for a moment as Kagome tackled him. Kagemusha cried out as she twisted until she was on his back, her legs wrapped his waist as she pummeled his back. Kagemusha reached back and tore his claws down her thighs, and Kagome let out a scream, falling back into the air. Kagemusha hit a roof and rolled slightly. Kagome crashed behind an air-conditioner unit behind him, clutching her bloody leg and trying to climb to her feet.

"I'm not finished with you," Kagemusha growled, standing and charging towards her, arms aflame. Kagome dropped to her back as he dove, and the skylight beneath shattered. Demon and Angel fell, and Kagome realized they had landed in the Haven Historical Archives. Kagome grabbed a scaffold and held herself up as Kagemusha slammed into the floor, glass shards raining down around him. Kagome grabbed a pole of the scaffold and pulled it lose. She dropped down and slammed the pole into Kagemusha's palm, spinning and slamming it into his head. The two continued to spar for a moment, Kagome finally landing an uppercut and sending Kagemusha flying to the ground.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash, and the two looked up. The scaffold creaked again, the metal attachments in the column nearby groaning. The column cracked, and Kagome's eyes widened. With a loud smash, the stone ripped itself apart and the scaffold fell. Stone, debris and metal rained down to the museum floor, and Kagome flapped furiously, flying past the scaffold and into the sky.

"NO!" Kagmusha raised his hands and launched two jets of fire, the attacks merging together to form a flaming dragon head. Kagome looked back and screamed into the night as the flame caught her, the jaws of the dragon closing around her. The smell of burnt and burning flesh quickly met her nose, and she flapped to dispel the flame and get away.. Inside the museum, Kagemusha wrapped his own wings around himself and covered his head as the debris crumbled around him. The balcony, free of the support column, also collapsed down.

Kagome awkwardly flew through the air, fighting to get to Sango's apartment. But, the fire and slashes took their toll, and Kagome swooned. Her eyes closed as she plummeted down, turning in midair to land upside down on her back on the window of a black limousine. The vehicle screeched to a stop, and Kagome flipped back and lay limp on the street, her head hitting heavily. She heard a car door opening and quick footsteps, then a woman standing over her.

The last thought she had as she fainted was the absurd idea the woman looked an awful lot like her…

- - - - - - - - - -

Metal superheated and melted. And with a groan, Kagemusha pulled himself out of the wreckage. Blood leaked from his back and mouth, and his foot dragged behind him as he struggled to the doors. He grabbed a pole and grimaced as he pulled it free, the metal emerging from his shoulder with a sickening sound. Kagemusha put a hand over the wound and kept walking, the metal clanging to the pavement behind him. He reached the stairs and stepped down. His leg wobbled, and with a groan, he tumbled down the stairs onto his back. He looked up at the night sky as a form appeared over him.

"I told you," Kagemusha coughed up at the golden eyes. "She's too dangerous to be left alive."

"What happened to you?" Hunter asked, kneeling.

"I questioned her…she attacked me," Kagemusha explained, turning his head and spitting a clot of blood. "Please…you betrayed me, but do not betray the House. Do not betray your father's wishes." Hunter narrowed his eyes and stood.

"My father was the one who desired her death? Not you?" Hunter whispered. Kagemusha nodded. Even if he could die, at least he could ensure her death in the process.

"The Inu-no-Taisho himself ordered her execution," He said. "Please, I beg you. Your father wants her blood, as do I now. Avenge me, and save the house." Kagemusha closed his eyes, and Hunter followed suited as he felt the ryu-youkai's youki dwindle and fade away. The scent of death clouded Hunter's senses as he turned.

"By the word of my father…on the life of the Taisho family," He growled. "I will see the Angel dead."


	20. Revelations

Dark Heaven

Chapter 19

Revelations

"I think she's waking up," Kikyo muttered. Kaede nodded and ran two fingers over Kagome's forehead.

"After so many years, the Angel has grown into a fine young woman. Seems like just yesterday she was whimpering in my arms," Kaede mused. Kagome fidgeted slightly and slowly opened her eyes. "Ah, she awakes at last," Kaede smiled. Kagome jumped up and plastered herself to the wall.

"Kagome, please!" Kikyo pleaded. "We're not going to hurt you." Kagome narrowed her eyes.

"How do you know my name?" She demanded. Kikyo cleared her throat.

"Perhaps we should start over. I am Kikyo Tama, Councilor Three. This my secretary Kaede. The two of you have a history, I believe," Kikyo gave Kaede an urging look.

"Aye, my Lady. Before I served under Kikyo, Kagome, I was a servant under Councilor Nine."

"And I care why?" Kagome snapped.

"The young woman who served as Councilor Nine fifteen years ago was none other than Naomi Higurashi," Kaede explained. She and Kikyo waited for Kagome's reaction. The girl darted her eyes back and forth. A Councilor and her secretary had taken her, but why hadn't the Council been alerted? Why wasn't she in chains and being held at gunpoint?

"And?" Kagome asked after a while. Kikyo and Kaede shared a look of surprise.

"You…don't know who you are?" Kaede whispered. Kagome glared at her. "Kagome, Naomi was your mother." Kagome blinked.

"I…sorry?" She muttered. Kikyo nodded and watched as Kagome slowly sat down.

"Seventeen years ago, Councilor Nine Naomi Higurashi gave birth to a seemingly human girl with angel wings. For two whole years the Councilor debated on what to do with the child, to exile it to Horai with no evidence it was a hanyou, or allow it to live in Haven as a human which it clearly wasn't. With a majority seventy-five percent vote, the Council voted to have Naomi's child executed." Kagome's eyes clouded, and the young woman hung her head.

"I was there for it all, I served as your mother's secretary before I served Kikyo," Kaede continued. "She fought valiantly for your safety, but it was no use. She fled with you the top of this tower when the execution was ordered. She pushed you into the air to escape, turning her back on us for your safety."

"Not all of us," Kikyo corrected. "Three Councilors voted to have you live with us. I was among them." Kagome sighed heavily.

"What happened to her?" She whispered. Kikyo and Kaede exchanged a look.

"She leapt from the top of the towers after you fled," Kaede said. Kagome nodded and closed her eyes, tears sliding down my cheeks.

"And my father?"

"Naomi's husband was human, a man named Keitaro. He fled during the debates after your birth. We don't know what happened to him," Kikyo replied. Kagome nodded again and kept crying. Kaede stood and put a hand under her chin, tilting her head up and smiling at her.

"You have her eyes," She told her. Kagome gave her a small smile.

"She would be proud of you," Kikyo added. "Naomi was a great advocate for the fostering of youkai-human relations. She was always in favor of the peaceful solution." The three women sat in silence for a moment.

"Hi…Higurashi?" Kagome asked. Kikyo raised an eyebrow. "My mother…you said her name was Naomi Higurashi?" Kikyo nodded. "Then I…"

"Kagome Higurashi," Kikyo confirmed. Kagome sucked in a breath and smiled through the drying tears. After fifteen years, she had a mother. And a past. And a name.

"Kagome, Kaede and I have been trying to contact you for the past decade. We were your mother's closest friends, and I'd like to think we can be yours," Kikyo explained. "Sadly, we cannot do much beyond offer you our friendship and try to keep Naraku off your back, but…be known that you have allies here in the Council."

"Thank you," Kagome said, standing. "What about Kagemusha?" Kikyo and Kaede shared a look of confusion.

"Who?" Kikyo asked.

"Kagemusha," Kagome repeated.

"The House of Taisho member? What about him?" Kaede asked.

"He…the one I was fighting with,." Kagome explained. "Did you two not know he was here?" Kikyo narrowed her eyes and nodded at Kaede.

"Call the Council. We must discuss this," She ordered. Kaede nodded back and left the room.

"I have to go," Kagome said, turning to leave. "I have to get out of here before dawn." Kikyo nodded and looked at the clock. It was nearly three in the morning. Kikyo sighed and looked back as Kagome tied her cowl back into place around her head.

"Yes. Please, contact me if you need anything," Kikyo reminded. "There's an elevator to the roof down the hall to the left. Here," she stood and took a jacket from the coat stand and draped it over Kagome's shoulders to hide her wings.

"I'll be seeing you," Kagome said, closing the door behind her.

- - - - - - - - - -

"My own father ordered Angel's execution," Hunter muttered, looking out over Haven from the roof of an abandoned warehouse, once used for steel storage. "Why would he give me such orders through Kagemusha, instead of directing them to me?" Hunter bowed his head. He bared a fang and growled.

"I can't let my feelings get in the way of this," He hissed. "Toga…father, ordered her death." Hunter looked up and scanned the skies for Angel. "She killed Kagemusha…she struck the first blow." Hunter leapt off the roof and into the streets of the city below.

- - - - - - - - - -

Kagome flapped her wings and turned to head for her apartment. She had to get back and try to sleep off the Inuyasha and Kagemusha ordeals. Sure, if she didn't go in tomorrow Sango would understand, but that was no excuse.

A scream caught her attention, and Kagome looked down. A young woman lay on the street as a car drove away.

"That's my car!" The woman protested, futilely running after it. Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed, swooping down. The driver must have spotted her, because he sped up. Kagome went higher and began to dive for speed. The car turned sharply, and Kagome gasped, turning and narrowly avoiding a streetlight in the process. The car sped up even more, and finally slammed into a steel garbage bin. The car exploded in a blast of fire, and Kagome landed on a roof to watch. She looked down at the wreck and tried to make out anything from the fog.

"I gave her the number of a good dealer. She'll be fine." Kagome spun around as Hunter swung his feet over the roof behind her and climbed up.

"You're so considerate. Why the hell did you steal her car?" She demanded. Hunter shrugged.

"I needed to get your attention. Somehow I doubted asking nicely wouldn't work."

"Well, you got me. What's up?" Kagome asked. Hunter sighed.

"You know, I liked you, I really did. But my duty comes first. I was ordered to come here on the behalf of the House of Taisho. Toga Taisho, my father, ordered me to determine if you were a threat to our society." Kagome stepped back at Hunter's words. This was new, she had only ever heard of the Inu-no-Taisho having one son.

"So?" Kagome muttered. Hunter raised his hands and cracked his knuckles.

"I'm sorry, really. But you killed a member of the House. Kagemusha is dead."

"He attacked me first," Kagome replied.

"Maybe, but if he attacked you he had good reason," Hunter explained. "As I said, I was to determine if you were a threat to us. And now I have an answer."

"So, what? You're gonna kill me now?" Kagome asked.

"Yes," Hunter said simply. Kagome looked around and grabbed a fence pole around an air conditioner unit, and pulled it free with a clang.

"Then I'll have to defend myself…like I did to Kagemusha," She snapped. Hunter sneered.

"I'd like to see you try," He hissed. The youkai drew back a claw and dashed. Kagome spun her makeshift weapon and jumped away. Hunter let out a snarl as the steel pole slammed into his head and rolled him to the ground. He slowly climbed to his feet and looked up as Kagome took flight. Hunter leapt up into the air and wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist. Kagome's eyes went wide as the two plummeted to the ground. Kagome felt hard steel under her back as they landed on something on the road.

Hunter stood and slashed, and Kagome rolled aside, four deep gashes raking down the steel. Kagome looked down to see a framework of steel beams. The two had apparently fallen on a transport rig for cars. Hunter slashed, and Kagome grabbed a beam and swung down to the lower level. Hunter swiped at a brace for the ramp to the upper level, and the ramp fell. Kagome ducked and shielded her eyes from the shower of sparks as the car skidded down the steel and crashed on the road behind them.

Hunter jumped down and wrenched apart the ramp as Kagome slowly slipped to the front of the vehicle. Kagome reached the front and ducked out to the side, hanging onto the side of the speeding vehicle. Hunter jumped out to balance on a narrow step on the side as well, and Kagome opened the door of the cab. The driver turned and screamed as Kagome struggled to hang on.

"Stop the truck!" Kagome screamed. The driver shook his head and pushed open his door, jumping out. Kagome pulled her wings in and squeezed over to drive the truck. "I knew I should have taken those lessons from Sango," she muttered. The sound of tearing steel filled the cab, and Kagome turned to see Hunter rip the door off. Kagome raised her hands to catch Hunter's wrists as he dove for her throat, and the truck swerved. Kagome ripped Hunter's hands away and punched him in the jaw, knocking him back to roll on the road. Kagome turned and followed suit, diving out the open driver's door at the truck turned, skidded, and tipped over.

Kagome picked herself up with a cough as the truck exploded into flame. She looked over her shoulder at the wreck, then looked forward again as Hunter stood in the middle of the street before her.

"Fire at your back, me at your front," Hunter called. "It's over Angel."


	21. Cruel Irony

Dark Heaven

Chapter 20

Cruel Irony

Hunter slashed the air furiously, a black and silver whirlwind and destruction. Kagome leapt back and fell into a springboard, leaping and knocking Hunter to the ground. The youkai climbed to his feet and spun as Kagome swept for a roundhouse. Hunter grabbed her attack and flung her into a lamppost. Kagome's back hit unforgiving metal, and she slumped back with a groan. Hunter leapt and gouged three deep scratches in the pole. Kagome landed a quick jab on Hunter's jaw and spun into another roundhouse, catching him across the chest and sending him reeling backwards.

"You can't win this," Hunter snarled, diving forward. Kagome didn't move fast enough, and cried out as Hunter slashed her shoulder. She crumpled to the ground, and Hunter clenched his eyes shut. He raised a claw and swiped as Kagome rolled over. Three swift kicks caught Hunter off guard: the first knocked his attack off-course, the second met his chin, and the third slammed into his stomach. Kagome leapt up and delivered another kick. Hunter twisted, caught the kick with his shoulder, and used the momentum to spun and slash.

Kagome screamed and fell back, her cowl falling to shreds on the road below. She clutched her bloody cheek and winced. She looked to the side and noticed sirens coming closer. She swung forward on her hands and slammed both feet into the side of Hunter's head. Hunter gave a muffled groan and grabbed at his mouth. He pulled down the red material covering his mouth and spit. His fangs has punctured his lips and drawn blood.

"This ends now Angel," He growled. Hunter stomped forward and raised a claw. Kagome spun around to her feet and aimed a punch. Claw met fist in the same instant. Suddenly, the street was flooded with light, and the two combatants froze.

"This is the police. Get on your knees and place your hands behind your head!" One of the officers yelled. Three police cars had skidded to a halt, forming a blockade. "I repeat, put your hands behind your head, both of you!" Kagome and Hunter ignored them. Kagome stood, dumbstruck, as Hunter stumbled back a few steps. It couldn't be…no. A gust of wind caught the wrappings of Hunter's cowl and flung it away, his silver hair blowing out in its wake. Twin golden eyes stared at Kagome in a mixture of shock and horror.

"You…" Hunter muttered, shaking his head.

"This is your last warning. Drop to your knees, or we shall open fire!" The officer roared. Hunter turned his head and leapt up, past Kagome's head, and vanished onto the rooftops. Kagome followed suit, flapping and flying up into the sky as bullets rained past her.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Why you wanted to return here is beyond me," Sesshomaru muttered, stepping off the elevator.

"You didn't have to come with me," Kagura reminded, walking down the halls of the Haven Medical Center.

"It would be bad form if I didn't. You're under my payroll and protect, remember," The youkai replied. He cast a glance at the door numbers and noticed his secretary seemed to be heading for Midoriko's room. However, she turned a room before that and slowly pushed the door open. She raised an eyebrow and stepped inside. Sesshomaru frowned and followed her. A young girl, not even twenty years old, sat in the bed, calmly sipping a bowl of soup. An older woman sat on the bed with her, stroking her hair.

"Hello?" The woman asked, looking up. Kagura cleared her throat.

"I am Kagura Kazega. This is my employer of the House of Taisho, Sesshomaru," She said. The woman nodded. "Neither of you know me, but I was here not too long ago. I just heard your daughter had woken up." Ms. Sogen nodded.

"Yes, my Rin has returned to me." She said, kissing her daughter's forehead. Rin snorted and rolled her eyes. Kagura smiled, and Sesshomaru sniffed deeply. He leaned out the door and growled. Kagura turned at the sound as Sesshomaru closed the door and opened a closet.

"What is it my lord?" She asked. Sesshomaru tossed a few hospital masks on the bed.

"Put those on," He snapped. Kagura nodded and pulled one on, the two humans following suit.

"What's going on?" Ms. Sogen asked. Sesshomaru ignored her and pulled the door open, stepping out into the hall. A purple smoke floated over the white tile floor, and Sesshomaru grabbed his nose at the scent. The noxious fumes were billowing out from the door next to Rin's. Sesshomaru kicked down the door and nearly fell back at the clouds that floated out.

"Sweet dreams, my dear Councilor." Sesshomaru pushed through the smoke. A man in a pristine white suit sat next to Midoriko's bed, smiling and stroking her forehead. A small pot in his lab continued to pour more poisonous smoke into the room. Midoriko's eyes were shut tight, and a cold sweat had formed on her skin.

"Who are you?" Sesshomaru roared. He was generally immune to poison, but the smell still nearly overrode him. Mukotsu looked up and frowned.

"My my, this wasn't expected," He sighed. "I expect these fumes are quite irritating, aren't they?" The smoke rose from his pot and curled into a ball. The ball quite literally flung itself across the room. Sesshomaru hacked as the smoke invaded his nostrils and stumbled back. Mukotsu stood and drew a slim katana on his waist. He drew the sword and slowly set his pot of poison on the bed beside Midoriko.

"Damn you," Sesshomaru growled. Mukotsu swung his sword, and Sesshomaru ducked away quickly. He lashed out a hand and swiftly bent Mukotsu's sword in half. Mukotsu stared at the weapon in horror as Sesshomaru punched, sending him sliding across the hall.

"What's going on?" Sesshomaru and Mukotsu snapped their heads as Ms. Sogen leaned out the door. Mukotsu wrapped a hand around her throat and pulled her against him.

"Back off Sesshomaru!" He snapped. Sesshomaru growled and slowly backed away from Midoriko's door. Mukotsu raised his other hand and summoned an orb of poison. The gas slammed into Sesshomaru and knocked him on his back. Ms. Sogen growled and slammed an elbow into Mukotsu's stomach. Mukotsu grunted as Ms. Sogen attempted to tear herself away from the man. Mukotsu grabbed at the back of her neck and pulled. Ms. Sogen tripped to the ground, the cord of her mask snapping. She quickly began to cough as the poison vapors entered her nose.

"Wretched human," Mukotsu sneered, ignoring the hacking woman. He reached into his pocket and removed a small black box, the size of a hand-held video game. He flipped open a hatch, twisted a dial, and slammed the device on the wall. It slowly began to beep as Mukotsu turned to leave.

"Halt!" Mukotsu spun and fired a stream of poison. The attack hit Sesshomaru in the stomach and canceled out his moment. He fell to the floor, and his head heat a limp, pal arm. Sesshomaru looked up over his head at Rin's gasping mother.

"Get out of here!" He snapped. The woman moved her mouth silently, and Sesshomaru groaned, climbing to his feet and hauling Ms. Sogen over his shoulder. Mukotsu smirked and held up another ball of gas.

"Fujin-no-mai!" The glass along the doors of the hall suddenly shattered as a torrential wind blew down the corridor. Mukotsu screamed as the noxious vapors around his feet blew out the hall and into the more spacious waiting rooms and offices of the hospital. Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder. Kagura stood at the end of the hall, a makeshift paper fan in her hands. She swung again, and bands of white energy shot out of the weapon. Mukotsu screamed as the wind blades tore into his body and slashed apart his limbs. He fell to the ground, groaning as blood poured from his wounds.

"Who are you?" Sesshomaru asked, staring down at him. Mukotsu craned his head up and grinned, his eyes looking past Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru turned to see the black box on the wall, his ears picking up a steady beep that was getting faster. He cursed and raced to the box, Ms. Sogen sliding off his shoulder to the floor. The door behind Sesshomaru opened, and Rin slowly peeked her head out.

"What's going on?" Several nurses and doctors burst through the hall doors as Sesshomaru reached for the bomb. His claws had just closed around the plastic when the beeping stopped. Sesshomaru had exactly one second to frown before the device exploded.

Kagura was blown back by the fury of fire and wind, slamming her head against the wall. Rin screamed and slammed the door shut, diving across the room as it blew back open to a sea of flame. Sesshomaru roared as tendons and bone snapped, and what looked an awful lot like one of his fingers tore a gash across his forehead as it blew past. The hospital staff ducked for cover as the force ripped the doors to the hall off their hinges and plastered themselves against the wall.

The sprinkler system burst on and rained water on the fiery rubble. Kagura coughed and climbed to her feet, stumbling down the hall. Sesshomaru lay against the wall, clutching a bloody clump of flesh and bone that had been his upper arm not ten seconds ago. A few feet away, Rin had crawled over to her mother's body and was staring down at it. The pale skin caused by Mukotu's poison, combined with the blackened flesh of her face, left no dispute to her condition.

"Damn it…" Sesshomaru groaned, getting up. He stumbled forward slightly as Kagura caught him, pulling his remaining arm over her shoulders.

"We have to go," She said. Sesshomaru looked at her in frustration and began to reply. "They just saw you reach for a bomb that exploded when you touched it, and there's at least two people dead from poisoning. What do you think the cops will believe?" Kagura snapped. Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly, and he turned to glare at Mukotsu's singed corpse.

"Son of a bitch," He snarled, the perfection of the trap shining brightly. Kagura nodded and began to help her employer down the hall. "No, the window. We'll have to fly, the elevators are probably down," Sesshomaru reminded. Kagura bit her lip and turned to enter Rin's room. Sesshomaru pulled himself away from her and walked to the window, pulling it open. Kagura reached into her hair, and looked down at the crying Rin, who didn't even seem to notice their presence.

"There's nothing more we can do for her," Sesshomaru said. Rin looked up at Kagura, her eyes watery. The girl must have been at least seventeen, but right then to Kagura, she could have been seven.

"Who…who did this to her?" Rin sniffed, getting up. Kagura shared a look with Sesshomaru.

"We don't know," She sighed. Rin nodded and looked back at her mother's body. Sesshomaru grunted, and Kagura walked to the window, pulling a feather from her hair and tossing it out the window. The feather bloomed and grew, and she climbed on. Sesshomaru ducked his head and followed suit. Kagura began to summon the wind to carry them away, and a hand on her shoulder stopped her. She turned to see Sesshomaru staring through the window. Rin stood there, staring up at them. Kagura sighed and closed her eyes. Sesshomaru nodded and shifted his position on the feather, making room on the back of it while holding out his hand. Rin was pulled onto the feather, and she hooked her hands around Sesshomaru's neck for safety as the feather blew into the sky.

- - - - - - - - - -

Kagome lay across the sagging cushions of her couch, staring up at the ceiling. She had narrowly evaded the police patrols on the way back to her apartment. It wasn't any easier when she kept reminding herself that Hunter was still on the prowl. She had thought she had him figured out, but then his face had been revealed in the glare of the headlights. She heard a thump and bolted into a sitting position. She calmed down the slightest bit when she saw him on her balcony. She had been wondering when he would show up.

At first it didn't make any sense, and after some thought, it still didn't. But just as she owed him several explanations, he owed the same of her. Kagome stood, making no attempt to hide her wings from Hunter's golden gaze. A breeze caught his hair and blew back across his face. A claw came up to pull the silver tufts back as he stepped into Kagome's apartment, his face set in a blank state.

"Angel," He muttered, staring at her. Kagome nodded and waited a moment.

"Hunter." Hunter blinked slightly and took a breath.

"Kagome."

"Inuyasha."


	22. Legacy

Dark Heaven

Chapter 21

Legacy

To say she expected a damn good explanation was an understatement. There are no doubt in Kagome's mind that the man who stood before her was both her ex-boyfriend, and the youkai who had spent the last couple weeks stalking her. Inuyasha and Hunter were one and the same. Kagome cleared her throat.

"You first," She whispered. Inuyasha nodded and stepped forward sitting on the arm of the couch.

"For what it's worth, I never really lied to you. I just told a lot of half-truths. I was sent here by the Inu-no-Taisho to investigate Angel. We were working under the assumption you were a hanyou, so he figured I would be the natural candidate to understand you."

"You? Why you?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha coughed lightly. "It's fairly obvious you're a youkai, but there's no obvious difference between you and any other youkai I've seen," She explained.

"Not quite. I'm not a youkai, I'm a hanyou," Inuyasha corrected. Kagome blinked.

"Like, half-youkai, half human?" She asked. Inuyasha nodded.

"So, you aren't human. What other lies have you told me?" Kagome muttered. "Is your name really even Inuyasha?" Inuyasha nodded.

"That part is true, well, partially. I'm not Inuyasha Seiga. I'm Taisho." Kagome blinked.

"Like…Toga Taisho? The Inu-no-Taisho?" She confirmed. Inuyasha nodded. "Great, I was being stalked by the son of the head of the House. I didn't know he had a hanyou son." Inuyasha shrugged.

"We figured that's what you were a hanyou too, that's why he sent me. I was hoping you might be able to tell me, one way or the other," He said. Kagome nodded, the bait clearly displayed.

"I honestly wish I knew, I really do. I don't think I'm a youkai, or a hanyou. But it's fairly obvious I'm not human. I just try to get by, make a difference where I can."

The two waited in silence for several moments. Inuyasha cleared his throat finally.

"Well…good to know that's all in the open," He muttered.

"One thing though…why didn't you tell me?" Kagome asked.

"Why didn't Hunter tell you he was Inuyasha, or vise-versa?" Inuyasha replied.

"Either. Or both, take your pick," Kagome shrugged.

"I was supposed to be undercover. That's why I got this." Inuyasha lifted a small necklace of blue beads and teeth from around his neck. "It's a concealment charm. I used it to hide my youkai features during the day so I could keep my cover."

"I've heard of those. A youkai I know uses one," Kagome said, remembering Shippo. "There is one other thing."

"Shoot."

"…Where did I fit into all this? Not Angel, Kagome…why me? Did you know from the start?" She asked. Inuyasha shook his head.

"I had a couple suspicions based on the few pictures I'd seen of Angel, but I wasn't entirely sure. You…honestly, I liked you. There was something about you…"

"Well if you were genuinely interested in me, why did you break up? You said there was someone else," Kagome reminded. Inuyasha coughed lightly and turned.

"I have to go," He muttered, walking to the edge of the balcony.

"Wait." Inuyasha turned as Kagome walked up to him. "Next time you come around, ditch the concealment. You look better without it," she whispered. Inuyasha nodded.

"I'll be in touch, one way or the other." And with that, the hanyou leapt into the night.

- - - - - - - - - -

Hakudoshi leafed through and rotting textbook in his hands, frowning all the while. Naraku's information about the Sealed One, that Kikyo had to use her energy to purify it, was nothing he didn't already suspect, but it was something to confirm his suspicions.

"You called me?" Hakudoshi looked up.

"Renkotsu, I have poured over every textbook and scroll in my library, none of them contain the information I seek. Did you bring the Haven scrolls like I asked?" Renkotsu nodded and handed the rolled-up parchment to his master. Hakudoshi took it and looked it over, growling. "Damn it."

"I don't understand, what is it you are looking for?" Renkotsu asked.

"The Sealed One needs to be contained, but there is no record of how to release it without releasing its energy." Hakudoshi muttered. "It has spent decades in containment, to release it without the proper preparation would be disastrous."

"So you hope to find the secret of such a rare oddity in these books?" Renkotsu sighed as Hakudoshi furled up the script and placed it on his desk.

"Yes, but so far there is nothing," He snapped. The door to the youkai's office thudded. "What?" The door creaked open, and a young woman walked inside. "Ah, Kaguya. What is it?" Kaguya kneeled and held up a long, sheathed sword.

"Master, your contacts in the archives found this sword for you," She said. "They believe it was one of the ones you were looking for." Hakudoshi grunted and picked the blade up. He drew it about an inch and smiled at the dull, red glow.

"Excellent," He sneered, placing it back in Kaguya's hands. "Then we're almost ready. Kaguya, take that to the armory and have it well taken care off. It will prove pivotal to my success and we march to exterminate the humans." Kaguya nodded and stood, leaving the room as Renkotsu sputtered.

"Exterminate the humans? What are you talking about?" He demanded. Hakudoshi ignored him. "Master, what about us, I'm human, so are my brothers!"

"I fail to see the relevance of that," Hakudoshi replied. Renkotsu nearly shook.

"So you're just using us? You just have us help you then kill us and toss us aside?" He roared.

"That was the plan, yes," Hakudoshi smirked. Renkotsu glared.

"You…bastard," He hissed. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a handgun, raising it and aiming at Hakudoshi's head. "Explain yourself!"

"I don't have to explain anything to you," Hakudoshi sneered, turning. "Now, leave before I become angry." Renkotsu snarled and opened fire. The bullet clanged off a dark purple barrier that rippled into place around Hakudoshi, and fell to the ground. Hakudoshi calmly walked to the bookcase on the far wall as Renkotsu's bullets plinked off his barrier. He calmly reached up for a book labeled _Mythical Cats and Felines_, and pulled. The bookcase slowly slid up.

"Renkotsu, I'm an angry," Hakudoshi sighed, hanging his head. Renkotsu slowly stepped back as a pair of large red eyes glowed in the dark cell behind the bookcase. A large neko-youkai padded into the room. It had cream-colored fur and black rings around its paws and tails. Renkotsu sidestepped towards the door, and the youkai shrieked. "I don't like people who make me angry."

"Master, please, it will never happen again, I swear," Renkotsu gulped. Hakudoshi smirked.

"I know it won't." The neko-youkai growled and drew its lips back to reveal a row of razor teeth, with two large fangs sliding over its jaw. "Kilala," Hakudoshi whispered. "Sic 'im."

Kilala roared and pounced as Renkotsu made a mad dash for the door. Kilala's fangs sank into his back, and Renkotsu screamed as he dragged back into the youkai's cell, the door just out of reach. Kilala snarled and clamped her jaws around Renkotsu's ankle, pulling him backwards.

"Good girl," Hakudoshi sneered, patting Kilala on the head as she passed him. Renkotsu's writhing form vanished into the darkness of Kilala's lair, and Hakudoshi placed the book back and lowered the door before his eyes.

- - - - - - - - - -

_RING……RING……_

Kagome blinked sleepily and turned over to grab the telephone ringing on her nightstand. She sat up and scratched her back with one hand as she brought the receiver to her head.

"Hello?" She yawned.

_"Kagome, good. You have a TV, right?" _Sango asked.

"Yeah, but I don't have cable," Kagome replied, looking at her alarm clock. "Sango, it's six am, what's…"

_"Turn on Channel 9," _Sango said. Kagome rolled her eyes and got up. She walked into the living room and turned her TV on. She twisted the dial to Channel 9 and walked back to the bedroom to grab the phone.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked, sitting on the worn couch. The reporter on the screen was standing in front of the hospital.

_"The estimated time of death is four thirty-one am, but the poisoning that caused the death occurred sometime around one am last night." _The reporter said.

_"It's Midoriko!" _Sango hissed. Kagome suddenly sat upright as a picture of the Head of the Council appeared in the corner of the screen.

_"Councilor Shikon's memorial service will be held this weekend, and all members of the Council of Thirteen will be present. The poisoning is believe to have been caused by Sesshomaru Taisho, son of the Head of the House of Taisho, who was spotted in the vicinity of Midoriko's room around the time of the bombing. Sesshomaru and the House have yet to be reached for comment, and the Haven Police Department has refused to allow them to attend the memorial as usual until they allow investigators to question Sesshomaru," _The reporter continued. _"Midoriko had no living family, but her successors were named in verbal and written agreements. We now go live to the Council Towers where the official ceremony to induct the new Head of Council is already underway." _

"Who's the new Head?" Kagome asked, leaning forward. The screen flashed to a meeting room in one of the Towers. Eleven of the Councilors sat alongside Kouga Ookami, liason of the two cities, and other officials as Myoga Nomi, Chief of Police, held up a sword in an ancient sheath.

"As the Ninth Head of Council, you will spearhead what remains of humanity. You will lead your people into the world of tomorrow, and help bring prosperity, fortune and peace to all beings, youkai, hanyou and human alike. Do you, Councilor Two, Onigumo Naraku, accept this role?" Naraku reached out and picked up the sword, drawing it from the sheath and bringing the blade up to his forehead.

"I will," He whispered. Myoga nodded and turned to face the crowd and cameras.

"Ladies and gentlemen of Haven, I present to you, your new Head of Council, Onigumo Naraku."


	23. The Revolution

Dark Heaven

Chapter 22

The Revolution

Naraku turned and faced the podium before him as Myoga stepped back. He looked out over the sea of cameras and took a breath. He had waited his entire life for this moment, and he was not going to screw up.

"Ladies of gentlemen of the press, viewers at home. Make no mistake that no one can ever replace Councilor Shikon. I am proud to call her a personal friend, a savior to us, and an incredible leader. Her legacy will not be soon forgotten. And I myself plan to never forget who ended that legacy." Naraku's face turned dark on the TV, and Kagome swore she felt a chill go down her spine.

"I'm sure it is no secret, there have been more Renegade attacks than in the three years prior. I have been investigating these attacks on my own time, and I fear that what is on the surface just another crime wave is the work of a youkai underground. We have seen first-hand the rise of the Renegades, their pointed, deliberate attacks on historical landmarks, the sudden appearance of Angel and Silver, not to mention the two youkai attacks that have ended our dear Councilor Shikon's life, one of which was identified as Sesshomaru Taisho." Naraku took a breath and let his words sink in for a moment.

"As horrible and as ghastly as it may seem, there is a higher order designating these atrocities, and we cannot be blinded any longer. As of right now, Angel and Silver, both Renegades in our fair city, are official outlaws. Myoga, I want you to assemble an elite force to hunt the two down and bring them in," Naraku glanced over his shoulder at the Chief of Police, who nodded nervously. "Once they have been brought to justice, we must turn our attention not to the Renegades, but to the youkai community as a whole. All registered youkai in Haven will be brought in for questioning immediately, and following this, will either be jailed or escorted out of the Haven city limits. The strike force that captured Silver and Angel will round up all remaining Renegades. We shall unearth this youkai underground, and stop them before they destroy us. The House of Taisho has stood silent for months, with no comment. Well, _I _have a comment: we will not be made fearful and helpless within our own city! This is Haven, _our_ city, not theirs, and it is time we teach them that! Let the word go out to all youkai who would dare do a human harm that we will stand united, and fight back."

Naraku spun around and marched out of the room as a press erupted into a flurry of commotion. Myoga wiped his brow as the remaining eleven Councilors looked among themselves. One stood up and followed Naraku into the hall.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Naraku!" The new Head of Council stopped and chuckled as Kikyo furiously walked up to him.

"Councilor Tama, what troubles you?" He asked, turning around. Kikyo narrowed her eyes.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She hissed. "Naraku, you're pushing youkai-human relations back to post-war times, do you have any idea what this will do?"

"It will show our youkai 'brothers' that we will not be terrorized," Naraku said coldly. "They persecute our criminals and our renegades that sneak into their borders, yet they will not help us do the same to the renegades of Haven. Under my tutelage we shall cast off this cloak of fear and submission the youkai have covertly thrown over us. I will not let my city be held under a youkai thumb any longer."

"You're Head of Council for five minutes and you've already stuck your head up your ass," Kikyo snorted. "The youkai will treat this witch hunt as they should, with hostility and violence, and what of the humans? Do you honestly believe that suspicion and conspiracy won't spring up? You might as well have gone and declared war on Horai for God's sake!" Kikyo shook her head and turned. "I'll have no part of this." She stepped forward, and Naraku grabbed her arm.

"Don't you dare walk away from me!" He snarled, grabbing her other shoulder and spinning her around. "I am acting in the name of this city for the good of its people, Kikyo, and I don't have to take your dissidence any longer. You will learn to fall in line, or you can consider yourself off the Council." Kikyo's eyes widened, and Naraku smiled, pleased his threat had the desired effect. "That's better, now, I want the Councilors to-."

Naraku was cut off as Kikyo's fist slammed into his jaw, and the Head of Council stumbled back, tripping over his own feet and collapsing onto the floor. Naraku felt his lips and licked the blood away from where Kikyo's blow had cracked the skin. He growled and climbed to his feet as Kikyo vanished through the doors at the end of the hall.

- - - - - - - - - -

The _Cryer_ offices looked like a war zone as Kagome trudged inside. The streets were already becoming home to small mobs, and it wouldn't take long for the masses to organize. Several police cruisers with youkai passengers had passed her as she headed for work, keeping her head low in case someone, somehow, recognized her. Naraku had ordered the capture of all youkai, but he had made it blatantly clear she and Inuyasha were on the top of his list.

_"Inside sources say that Councilor Three Kikyo Tama was seen leaving the scene before Council was called, and no Councilors have been reached for comment. It appears now that the Council of Thirteen is, for the moment, the Council of Eleven."_

Kagome stopped for a moment at the low sound of a radio coming from the broom closet, and pulled it open. Shippo sat on the floor, listening to a small headset. He looked up and let out a breath.

"I didn't want them to find me," He muttered, standing up. Kagome turned and looked out the window. Another mod was barely being held at bay by the cops.

"They won't be here for a while. Come on." Shippo followed her down the rows of cubicles, only half of which were full – the _Cryer_ staff seemed strangely absent. The door to Sango's office creaked open, and the two entered. Kagome closed the door and jumped.

"What's he doing here?" She asked, pointing at Inuyasha. This time her ex had dropped the human guise and sat in his true hanyou form by the window.

"I brought him. We were waiting for you," Miroku replied, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"You knew his was a hanyou?" Kagome asked.

"Of course he knew, he was covering for me," Inuyasha replied. "Sango said you saw the news," Kagome cast a glance at her employer, who was on the phone.

"Yeah. This isn't good, there's already mobs, riots aren't far away. It's going to be panic in the streets, and I doubt Silver and Angel will be enough to hold it back."

"Kagome," Sango spoke up. "You're coming with me later this afternoon, we've got an interview with Naraku." She turned back to the phone. "Yeah, Sango Taijiya, and Kagome Kirei, about 4PM…"

"Higurashi," Kagome corrected. Sango looked up. "I found out what my name is. It's Higurashi." Sango smiled and nodded.

"Right, sorry, Taijiya and Higurashi…thanks." Sango hung up. "If it weren't for the fact three of my friends were facing the slammer, I'd be damn cheerful right about now." Miroku pursed his lip.

"Inuyasha, you said you have an ear in the House," He said. "What do you know about this youkai underground Naraku claims to be weeding out?" Inuyasha folded his arms, and Kagome turned away from Sango to stare at her ex. She knew they still had a lot of talking to do, but unfortunately, the impending end of the world needed their attention first.

"We've known for a while there's a youkai underground, we're still trying to dig up more information. All we know is they have their eyes set on the Council," The hanyou supplied. "We didn't want to tell anyone here because we were worried we'd raise suspicion and cause a panic." He looked out the window and snorted. "Keh, seems a little redundant now."

"Any idea of who might be involved?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha shook his head.

"We figure they've probably got a spy or two in both governments, but that's just common sense. They've been very secretive so far, all covert operations. It doesn't help that there's no real sense to their attacks," He replied. "Museums, old mines outside of the cities, the sewers, libraries. You'd think if they wanted to take over they'd hit the military or something."

"That_ is_ odd," Miroku agreed. "Why on earth would they be attacking places like that?"

"Maybe it has something to do with the Great War," Kagome supplied. "Virtually all records of the world before that time are lost, we know nothing of what society was like before youkai and human turned on each other."

"My dad told me a few stories," Inuyasha muttered. "Youkai ruled for the most part, with humans more or less being lesser citizens. They were little more than slaves. The war lasted more than a decade, a lot of the older youkai were killed. Most of the youkai around now aren't old enough to remember the war."

"So whoever is in charge of this underground must desire to claim something from the pre-war era, if they are seeking something in libraries and museums," Shippo said. "Any idea what they might be looking for?"

"I have an idea."

The five looked up as the door to Sango's office clicked close. Kikyo set her briefcases down and stared at Sango.

"If you want a story listen up. I think I know what the youkai are after."

- - - - - - - - - -

"The press have got you booked up for the next three days with interviews," Naraku's secretary said, following him down the hall. "Gerome Harvey from the _Star_ is going to be here at three, Sango Taijiya and Kagome Higurashi at scheduled for four, then you have someone who didn't give their name at five from the _Telegram_." The secretary was cut off as she bumped into Naraku's back. Naraku cleared his throat.

"Who…who was coming at four?" He asked. The secretary looked over the clipboard in her hands.

"Sango Taijiya and Kagome Higurashi, from the Haven _Cryer_," She said.

"Taijiya…and Higurashi?" Naraku confirmed.

"Yes…sir, is something wrong?" His secretary asked. Naraku shook his head and grinned.

"Excuse me. I have to make a phonecall."


	24. The Attack

Dark Heaven

Chapter 23

The Attack

"It's referred to in rumors and myths as 'The Sealed One'," Kikyo explained. "It's a pre-war artifact of incredible power. It's also nearly sentient, from what I've read."

"So what is it?" Sango asked, leaning forward.

"I'm not sure, the scriptures I've found aren't really that specific. But it's supposed to contain the soul of a very powerful and very old youkai," Kikyo continued. "Apparently the human priests of the war found a way to seal the youkai away and focus his power. That was what started the war in the first place."

"Well thanks for the history lesson, but what does that have to do with us?" Inuyasha asked. Kikyo coughed slightly.

"The scriptures said the youkai's power is near infinite, but is too volatile to be simply harnessed by anyone. There's only one person with the power to tame the youkai's soul and use the Sealed One. But such people are incredibly rare, there is only one in a millennia, if that," she said.

"So, how do we find out who that is?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know, but I do know the Sealed One is useless without them, so my guess is that someone is the one heading up the youkai underground," Kikyo muttered. "Why else would they be pursuing the Sealed One like that, if they did not have the one person who could use it?"

"Right. The youkai underground," Inuyasha nodded. "We've gotta find them and weed them out before Naraku does. I don't trust the jackass as far as I could throw him,"

"Me neither. We can't stay here any longer, Naraku's hunting you and me specifically," Kagome said, looking at Inuyasha. "And seeing as how the underground is youkai run, there's only one place to go now." The group of six shared a glance before Inuyasha stood up.

"Right," Inuyasha sighed. "Sango, you and Shippo stay here, try and dig up any further info you can on the underground. Kikyo, you help. Miroku, you and me are hitting the streets and getting supplies, see if there's anyone else leaving the city, we can hitch a ride with them. Kagome, you stay here in case the police show up," Kagome nodded as Inuyasha grabbed Miroku's hand and pulled him to the door. Shippo grabbed a chair and slid up next to Sango.

"Okay, I'm pulling up the files on all the youkai attacks in the past year," Sango said, typing rapidly. Kikyo stood up and grabbed her suitcase, and Kagome moved to the window to look down at the streets. Inuyasha and Miroku left the office and closed the office door.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Do you have any idea what we're doing?" Miroku asked, the hanyou walking to the elevators. Inuyasha reached into his pocket and slipped on a small brass ring, his youkai features vanishing.

"Not really, never been in a war before," he replied, pushing the button to call the elevator. "I'll talk to my dad, he might have some sort of idea about the underground's ringleader. If nothing else we can stay at the Taisho Castle, I lived there before I came to Haven." The elevator doors beeped, and the scent of sulfur hit Inuyasha's nose as they opened. "DOWN!" he spun around and tackled Miroku to the ground. The air behind him tore at the barrage of gunfire. Inuyasha grabbed Miroku by the collar and dashed down the corridor into a cubicle.

"What the hell was that?" Miroku cried. There was the sound of shattering glass, and Inuyasha looked over the wall of the cubicle. The windows had been shot out, and smoke bombs had been fired into the office. The few employees that had been around when they arrived had screamed and ducked in cover, but were being round up and herded into the elevator by the assailants.

"The Elite Guard…damn it!" Inuyasha hissed, recognizing the uniforms of the Council's shock troopers. He pulled off his ring and reverted to his hanyou form even as he dashed along the wall. A few stray bullets zinged past him as he pulled open the door to Sango's office and slammed it shut behind him. Kikyo and Sango had taken cover with Kagome and Shippo at the ready.

"What was that?" Sango asked.

"The Elite Guard, time to go," Inuyasha snapped. He marched to the window and looked down. At least three EG vans were parked, and police cars were forming a blockade on the roads. "Shit," he cursed, stepping back. The smoke trickled into the office, and Shippo covered his nose.

"We need another way out!" Kagome shouted. "We have to try and sneak to the stairwell and slip out the back!" Suddenly, a burst of bullets shattered the window on Sango's door.

"Got a plan B?" Sango asked. Inuyasha ran to the broom closet and pulled it open, throwing cleaning supplies into the office. "Hey, where's Miroku?" Sango asked suddenly.

"In the office, don't worry, he'll be…" Inuyasha stopped at the sound of a door, and whirled around. "Sango!" he snarled. He groaned and slammed a fist into the wall at the back of the closet.

"What are you doing?" Kikyo cried.

"Making a Plan B!" Inuyasha replied, hitting the wall again. This time, his fist met and crumbled brick.

"You don't even know what's behind that wall!" Kagome protested.

"I know what's behind that door!" the hanyou countered, aiming another punch. The brick shattered to reveal the drywall on the other side.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Miroku!" Sango screamed, running through the smoke-filled office. The sounds of gunfire, more screams and running were all around, and Miroku didn't respond. Sango ducked behind a cubicle and fell her knees, coughing and wiping away the water that had formed in her eyes. "Miroku!" An explosion answered her this time, and the sprinkler systems came on to drench the room. Sango got up and ran to the end of the room, and bumped into a man who stepped around the corner. Sango fell back and looked up as the man grinned.

"Hello birdie," Jakotsu snarled, grabbing her and picking her up the collar. "Long time."

- - - - - - - - - -

Inuyasha backed up and charged, slamming through the brick and landing with a thud on the other side of the wall. This room was also filled with smoke and flame, but seemed largely empty.

"Come on, we've gotta move!" Kagome said, grabbing Kikyo's hand.

"Sango and Miroku!" Shippo cried.

"I'll get them, you three find a way out, we'll meet up in the back!" Inuyasha replied, pushing him through the hole after the women. He marched through Sango's office just as an EG opened the door. He quickly opened fire, and Inuyasha slashed, hi weapon falling apart. A quick punch leveled the guard, and Inuyasha stepped over his body. He waved a hand through the thick smoke and coughed, cupping a hand over his nose to block the fumes. He stumbled through the office and listened. The thundering of the flames filled his ears and blocked out a great deal of sound. But there were still footsteps, and screams.

"Sango!" He screamed, pushing through the flames. He heard a distant cling, and froze. Suddenly, a sword point shot out of the smoke. Inuyasha cried out as the blade pierced his side and pushed his back, skewering him and slamming him into the wall. Inuyasha slammed his fists on the extending blade as Jakotsu emerged from the vapors.

"Ah, you again. How delicious," Jakotsu gushed, twisting his weapon. Inuyasha's eyes widened and he let out a cry. "I owe you one," Jakotsu sneered, extracting his weapon. Inuyasha fell to his knees and leapt as the sword once again shot towards hit, stabbing the wall.

"What have you done with Sango?" He snarled, ducking behind a desk. The cubicle walls fell as Jakotsu missed.

"Birdie is taking a nap," Jakotsu laughed, snapping out his wrist. The sword sliced through the desk, and Jakotsu pouted. "Come on, hiding isn't fun!" He protested, hefting his sword over his shoulder.

- - - - - - - - - -

Kagome threw open the door to the fire escape, the bells going off as she did so. The sprinkler system sprayed on, and Kagome looked down the stairs. Guards were still running down them.

"Up," she hissed, over her shoulder, running. Kikyo and Shippo followed her up the stairs, to the roof. Kagome emerged onto the asphalt and ran to the edge, looking down at the convoy of EG trucks and police cruisers.

"Now what?" Shippo shouted, slamming the door shut.

"I don't know, we're trapped," Kagome moaned, backing up. A quick breeze whipped her hair past her head, and she spun around. A black helicopter was flying overhead, and slowly descended. Bankotsu leapt out as the copter landed.

"What are you doing here?" Kikyo shouted over the blades.

"Naraku's lost his mind. I figure if you rats are leaving this ship, that's good enough for me," he explained, nodding at Kikyo. "Come on, we gotta get out of here, the EG will find us soon."

"We can't, there's still people in there!" Kagome protested. Bankotsu cursed and looked up at the sky.

"Ya got five minutes, then we gotta go, or we don't get a choice," he replied. Kagome nodded and ran to the fire escape. Kikyo looked at Bankotsu.

"You're serious?" She asked. Bankotsu nodded and brushed a lock of hair out of his face.

"Trust me, right now there's nothing I'd like more than to kick Naraku's ass," he assured her.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called, emerging back on the main floor. She ran through the flames and gasped. "Sango!" she screamed, kneeling. Sango lay limp against a cubicle wall, another limp form behind her. Miroku. Kagome felt the two for a pulse and let out a breath. "Thank god," she breathed, standing up.

The wall shattered a few feet away, and Kagome spun as Jakotsu landed on the floor, coughing. Inuyasha leapt through the hole in his wake and pounced. Kagome watched as he tore Jakotsu's sword from his grasp, and raised a claw. She gasped and turned her head, the sound effects filling in the rest.

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha grunted, standing up.

"There's a helicopter on the roof, come on," Kagome explained. Inuyasha nodded and heaved Sango and Miroku over either shoulder. Kagome put a hand around his waist, gasping at the blood seeping from his side, and led him to the fire escape.

When the two reached the roof, Bankotsu was watching the skies again, and Kagome looked up to see why: a police helicopter was circling overhead.

_"Attention pilot, do not attempt to take off. A squadron of troops is on its way up to apprehend you!" _The police called. _"Do not attempt to take off, or our forces will open fire!"_ Bankotsu looked down at the hanyou and Kagome.

"I think that's our cue to get the hell out of here!" He urged. Kagome nodded and climbed into the copter, Inuyasha behind her. Shippo and Kikyo were already inside. Bankotsu leapt inside and slid the door shut. "Take us up," he said. The pilot nodded and pushed the throttle forward, and the helicopter lifted into the skies. Bankotsu took a breath and stared at Inuyasha. "So, where to?" he asked. Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other.

"The only place left," Kagome sighed. Inuyasha nodded and crossed his arms.

"Horai."

**As much as it pains me to say this, this story is on an indefinite hiatus.**

**I'm sorry, I really am, I hate to have to drop a story this far along, but I have to. After two months, nothing has cured my writer's block, and it's not just like I'm having trouble with a lone chapter, but the rest of the story. My plans for it have gone up, I have so many loose ends to tie up and no idea how to do it. Also, I have another story I wanted to post, and I have to get it up before it busts.**

**I'm sorry. I will update again someday if I can, but for now, the story is postponed. It will remain up, but it may stay like this for a while.**


End file.
